Vacationing in Forks?
by Lissanrose
Summary: Lissa plans a trip for the gang to go to Forks. Naturally trouble is sure to follow them. They meet the Cullens and the Wolves, opening a whole other world of danger. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I wrote this because i was really bored and i wanted another crossover anyway. Should i continue? R&R.**

Chapter 1

Rose POV

I was just sitting in my room when Lissa ran in with a smile covering her face. I wondered what it was that hade her so happy.

"Rose you'll never guess what we are doing this summer." She said and I smirked.

"It wouldn't be going to some deserted island in the middle of nowhere would it?" I asked and raised both my eyebrows since I cannot do just one. Her smile stayed and she laughed.

"Nope, but just as good. We are going to Forks Washington." WTF

"What the hell is in Forks….besides hell?" I asked and she laughed.

"Well it's an ideal place for us Moroi and it has the lowest number of strigoi attacks. It's not really sunny, but there is a really nice beach we could all go to." Lissa said and begged me with her eyes while I groaned.

"Okay Liss, but next time I pick the vacation spot." She squealed happily and flung herself at me, making me fall backwards on the bed with Lissa on top of me. I was laughing at her when another voice was heard by the door.

"Is there something we should know about you two? Because you know that looks kinda hot." We froze and looked towards the door to see Christian and Dimitri standing there with wide smiles, trying to hold back laughter and out predicament. Lissa jumped up and ran to a smirking Christian while I just stared dreamily at Dimitri. I was a little grossed out at Christian's comment and I sure as hell didn't want to share Dimitri with anyone either. Doing 'that' with Christian and Liss? Hell no! That would be like doing it with my brother and sister. YUCK!

"You are such a perv Pyro." I said and the smirk was back. " Jeeze your worse that Adrian with the sexual comments lately. You got to stop hanging with him." I said. He smirked wider.

"Sorry Rosie No can do. In fact since it bothers you so much I'll be sure to continue." He turned to Liss still smirking. "So what were you two talking about?" Lissa smiled again.

"Just telling Rose about where we will be going on our little vacation for the summer. It's not really sunny enough for her but she finally agreed." Lissa said. "Get everyone together downstairs and I'll tell everyone where we are going so we know what to pack. We leave first thing in the morning." I groaned since I already knew where we were going and we all piled in the living room downstairs so that Lissa could tell us where our vacation destination would be this year. I sat down between Adrian and Dimitri and groaned. I loved both of these guys but with Adrian it was more of a platonic love and friendship. I still felt a little guilty for betraying him but we had been able to work things out between us and even he and Dimitri were getting along a little better. Liss explained where we were going and why while I sulked for not being able to go to a really sunny beach where I could enhance my tanned skin. Like most damphirs, I love the sun and couldn't get enough of it.

Dimitri and I went up to our room that evening after dinner to pack some things for our trip. Before we went to bed that night we were all packed and ready for the boring summer vacation that Lissa had arranged for all of us.

Bella POV**(AN: final Volturi battle hasn't happened.)**

We were having a pretty good summer so far but it hadn't gotten started yet. Renesmee was growing as rapidly as ever and we were planning our move to Dartmouth at the end of the summer. Jake had imprinted on Renesmee and Edward and I weren't really very happy about that, but we accepted it. Seth and Leah were now a pack of their own with Jake as their alpha and since he had imprinted, Renesmee was safe from the La Push pack. I felt like my life was finally coming together with Edward and the rest of the Cullen family. Renesmee was out with Rosalie and Emmet hunting and it appeared that her distance from the house had opened up Alice's visions. She blanked out for a minute and as always I was concerned.

"What is it Alice?" I asked.

"Vampires are coming. They are different from us." She said.

"Is it the Volturi?" Jasper asked and Alice shook her head.

"No they aren't our kind but something entirely different. Their eyes are normal. Not like ours or the red eyes of the Volturi." Alice said and we were all a little confused by this. Rosalie and Emmet came back a few minutes later with a confused expression on their faces that mirrored our own.

"What happened?" I asked and Renesmee raised her hand to my face, showing me what they had seen. There were five people that were very pale and three others with tanned skin. The five pale ones looked like our kind, but had fangs and no red eyes. They were normal looking just as Alice had described. I saw the pale dark haired male light the campfire with his hands and I gasped. Renesmee pulled away and I was in shock. They didn't seem dangerous, but we needed to be very careful.

"One of the tanned ones, the female acted like she has sensed our presence." Rosalie added. "It was like they were protecting the others. Their smell was more human but they all smelled weird."

"We need to talk with Carlisle and see what he thinks about this." Edward said speaking for the first time. We all nodded and waited for Carlisle to get home. We sent Jake and his pack to watch the group for any new information.

Rose POV

When Lissa said vacation, I was thinking hotels and pools and beaches, not camping. I groaned when she told us that we were going to some remote wooded area to go camping but it was what Lissa wanted and I couldn't deny her. So we hiked the short distance from civilization and our car into the woods and set up camp. Christian started the fire and the boys all set up our tents. The Moroi were set up to the center of the camp and us guardians were set to the outside Lissa and Christian shared a tent, Mia and Jill shared although I knew that Mia wanted to be with Eddie. Adrian had a tent to himself and so did Eddie while Dimitri and I shared one. As we were setting up camp, I felt as if we were being watched, but it was a strange feeling. It wasn't the nausea I usually get from the strigoi but it seemed like it could still be dangerous. I stopped what I was doing and scanned the area as thoroughly as I could but found nothing. I brushed it off until later as it was getting dark, I felt we were being watched again but it was a different presence. This feeling was much more dangerous than the last and I stood, alerting the others by my tense posture. Dimitri and Eddie were beside me in a matter of seconds.

"Who's there?" I yelled. No answer. I pulled out my stake but kept it close to me, concealed at my hip. I took a few small steps forward and I heard a loud growl.

"Uh Rose, whatever is there is huge and has a very big aura." Adrian said sounding a little afraid.

"How Many?" I asked.

"Three, very big and very angry auras." He answered. I heard the sounds of something or someone running very fast, coming from the side of us. When I turned my head in the direction of the sound, the big figures ahead of me lunged forward into the open. When my head whipped back to the front, I was staring into the eyes of a very big russet colored wolf. Eddie and Dimtri stepped back, but I held my position. Dimitri and Eddie looked to the sides where the other noises were coming from.

"What the hell?" I said and I heard a laugh from the right side of us. I would have turned but I was still face to face with the wolf in front of me and I notice two more, smaller wolves flanking either side of the first.

"Jake, please stop scaring them will you?" A bell like voice said. As the wolf backed down a little with a guttural growl, I turned towards the voice and saw several beautiful people standing on either side of our camp. The young woman that spoke looked about my age, and all of them had golden colored eyes.

"Why are you here?" The blonde older looking man asked.

"Vacation." I stated plainly. "Not exactly my choice of destination, but you get the idea." I said. "Now what the hell is going on here, and what's with the giant wolves?" I asked. They were about to answer when I started to feel the strigoi nausea like never before. The bond appeared to be back with a vengeance. "Shit." I muttered. I tensed and whirled around to where I had sensed the strigoi coming. "We have company." Dimitri and Eddie stayed close to the Moroi. I turned and looked at Christian.

"Pyro, you think you can distract the strigoi without burning down the woods?" I said smirking. The golden eyed people looked confused but I could care less right now. He nodded as the strigoi approached the small clearing and I took a fighting stance as the first ones entered the clearing.

"Well if it isn't the last two Dragomir's and the rest of their little friends. I shall enjoy this." One of the strigoi sneered while I laughed.

"You guys should really find some new lines you know. It's all the same thing right before the strigoi die." I said and they lunged and their heads were set on fire. I staked strigoi as fast and as hard as I could. There were about fifteen in this group and I managed to stake most of them quickly with a little help from Christian. After the first ten were set ablaze, I could tell that Pyro was getting weak.

"Christian you can stop now, I got the last ones." I yelled while engaging the last of the strigoi. I was down to the final strigoi when he got the upper hand and I fell to the ground with him on top of me. I punched his face and flipped us, grabbing my stake and went to plunge it in his heart, but he quickly flipped our positions and bit my neck hard. I cried out for a split second before the weight was pushed off me by a russet blur of fur flying through the air. I hadn't gotten a lot of the endorphins so I was able to stand pretty quickly and walked rather unsteadily towards the center of camp.

Bella POV

When Carlisle got home we explained what we knew of the situation which honestly wasn't very much. Esme stayed with Renesmee and the rest of us went down to where Emmet and Rosalie saw the group before. As we were running, I heard there was some kind of commotion ahead.

"Who's there?" A girl asked, yelling into the woods.

"Uh Rose, whatever is there is huge and has a very big aura." One of the pale guys said sounding a little afraid.

"How Many?" She asked.

"Three, very big and very angry auras." He answered. She must have heard us running because she turned her head in our direction and Jake, Leah and Seth lunged forward into the open. She whipped her head back to the front and was staring into the eyes of a very big russet colored wolf I knew to be Jake. The two guys stepped back, but she held her position. The two guys looked towards us.

"What the hell?" The girl said and I had to laugh.

"Jake, please stop scaring them will you?" I said.

"Why are you here?" Carlisle asked. The whole group looked to us as Jake backed off of them.

"Vacation." The dark haired girl stated plainly. "Not exactly my choice of destination, but you get the idea. Now what the hell is going on here, and what's with the giant wolves?" She asked and she suddenly tensed. "Shit." She muttered and whirled around in the direction opposite us. "We have company." The two strong looking guys stayed close to the others in the group and the girl turned and looked at one of the pale guys.

"Pyro, you think you can distract the strigoi without burning down the woods?" She said smirking. He nodded as we heard something or someone approached the small clearing and I watched as the girl took a fighting stance as the first ones entered the clearing. They had red eyes like most of our kind, but there were subtle differences about them. They looked much less human that we looked.

"Well if it isn't the last two Dragomir's and the rest of their little friends. I shall enjoy this." One of the strigoi sneered while the girl laughed. Wait she laughs at vampires? I had no idea what the guy was talking about and the rest of the family was also confused at this standoff.

"You guys should really find some new lines you know. It's all the same thing right before the strigoi die." She said and they lunged and their heads were set on fire. She staked strigoi as fast and as hard as she could. There were about fifteen in this group and she managed to stake most of them quickly with a little help from the guy with fire abilities. After the first ten were set ablaze, the guy looked really weak and I was thoroughly confused at all this. We stood frozen watching the girl take on all of these creatures.

"Christian you can stop now, I got the last ones." She yelled while engaging the last of these strange vampires. With one left to go, the creature got the upper hand and she fell to the ground with him on top of her. She punched his face and flipped them, grabbing her stake and went to plunge it in his heart, but he quickly flipped their positions and bit her neck hard. She cried out for a split second before the weight was pushed off her as Jake lunged for the vampire. I was amazed that she was able to stand pretty quickly and walked rather unsteadily towards the center of camp. Carlisle approached cautiously and she stumbled a little as Carlisle caught her. He sat her down gently and started to clean the wound. The girl slapped his hands away with a growl and looked at all of us. The tall blond girl that was with them went over to the girl and placed her hand over the wound and it healed instantly. I'm sure that our eyes were wide in amazement as Emmet had to speak his mind.

"What in the hell were those things?" He asked the question we all wondered ourselves. The girl looked up at us with a serious expression.

"Those were strigoi, evil immortal vampires who hunt humans, Moroi and damphirs." She said plainly. It was easy to tell that she was exhausted from the fight. Carlisle stood again and looked at all of us.

"I think that we should take this conversation to a safer location. There could be more of those things out here." He said and we nodded but the other group was harder to convince.

"There aren't any more nearby. I can sense them just as I could sense you and the wolves." How could she sense them and us?

"Roza, we really shouldn't stay out here since we have been attacked already." The tallest one said with a slight Russian accent. She softened a little bit.

"Fine," she huffed. "But where would we go?" She stood and went to their cooler and grabbed a bottle and handed it to the guy that used fire against the strigoi. As soon as he opened it, I could smell the blood as the others did.

"You are vampires too?" I blurted out and they all froze. The girl they called Rose groaned again and then widened her eyes.

"Wait, Too?" She asked. Crap. Me and my big mouth. Thankfully Carlisle intervened.

"Yes, we can smell the blood he is drinking. We don't drink human blood and we are different from the strigoi you described and fought." Carlisle explained. We finally convinced them to come to the house with us. They were getting things packed up when Jake, Leah and Seth came back into the clearing in human form.

"Hello steroid use." Rose muttered sarcastically. I couldn't help but laugh at her a little while Jake growled a little.

"Hello bloodsuckers." Jake replied using the same sarcastic tone and Rose rolled her eyes.

"For your information, we" she said pointing to herself and the two tanned guys. "Don't suck blood." She said smirking.

"But they do right?" He said pointing to the pale members of the group.

"Yes they do, but only take small amounts and don't kill the donors like the strigoi do." She explained and I was on information overload a little. Jake growled a little but he and his pack went back to the house. The rest of us waited for the group and we soon arrived at the house with these strangers. Rose looked to us when we entered the house.

"Not to be rude, but I need to get this junk off me from the fight. Is there somewhere I could clean up a little and change?" She asked.

"Of course, upstairs third door on the left." Esme directed and Rose nodded. She was only gone for a few minutes and when she came back down we were all sitting in the large living room. Rose sat down in Dimitri's lap and sighed. She and the others began to explain all about their world and Carlisle explained our world to them. I was curious about the damphir thing because even though they didn't take blood, it sounded a lot like Renesmee. I had no idea that there were other types of vampires around the world and apparently neither did Carlisle or the rest of the family.

"So what's with the gigantic watchdogs?" Rose asked. Emmet and Rosalie snickered a little while the others were better at holding back their laughter. I liked Rose even though sometime she was a little too outspoken.

"They are shape shifters from a small Queilute tribe near La Push. There is a larger pack there and we have an agreement with them. So long as we stay off their lands and don't hurt humans, we won't be hunted by them." Carlisle explained. We talked some more and Carlisle asked how Rose wasn't changed by the strigoi biting her.

"Moroi and Strigoi have endorphins in their saliva, making someone that is bitten merely high. It doesn't kill them but it is very powerful and addictive. Human donors of blood are often junkies that get high from the daily bites. If the Moroi were to drain a person, they would become a strigoi. Humans and damphirs can become strigoi also, but it involves a strigoi forcing their own blood into a person after taking most of their blood." She said sadly. We told them about the rulers of our race and I was surprised that they had their own rulers too.

"I'm sorry, we haven't actually introduced ourselves. This is Dimitri, Eddie, and I'm Rose. These here are Adrian Ivashkov, Christian Ozera, Jill Dragomir, Vasilisa Dragomir, and Mia Rinaldi." Rose introduced pointing to each one of them. "They are Moroi and aside from Mia, are all from one of the twelve royal families. Our former queen was Tatiana Ivashkov, Adrian's great aunt." She explained. "Our queen now is a Dragomir, one of the only two left in existence. Vasilisa, or Liss as I call her is our queen and I am her head guardian."

"Okay so Lissa is queen and her sister and her are the last in their family line?" I asked and they nodded. "So why take a high ranking group of royal Moroi into the middle of nowhere to go camping?" I asked and she seemed a little angry until Lissa spoke.

"It was my idea and wasn't one of my better ones. We don't have your typical guardian/Moroi relationship. We were friends long before she was my guardian." Lissa explained. We continued to discuss our differences until the conversation shifted to how Rose knew the strigoi were near and how she had sensed them. Rose explained and I was amazed at what she has been through. Hell she died twice already.

"What can I say, I'm a danger magnet." She said. While we all laughed lightly.

**Well what do ya think? Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2

Rose POV

We talked for what seemed like forever and I was strangely confortable around these people. They introduce themselves and I was curious about Bella and Renesmee. I was about to ask about that when my phone rang. I groaned and answered the phone.

"Hello Zmey." I said with a smile and everyone in the room, even the Cullen's froze.

"Now Rosemarie, is that any way to talk to your father?" I looked over at the Cullens and they had very surprised expressions. I groaned.

"You stop calling me Rosemarie and I'll stop calling you Zmey." I replied and he laughed. "Now what is it that you want?"

"Just to have a little chat with my only daughter. Is that so wrong?" He asked. This time I laughed.

"You only call me when I'm in trouble, or when you want something. Since I'm not in any trouble that I know of, what do you want?" I replied.

"Fine Rose. Since you are away from court, I would like to see if you and your friends would like to come to my estate here in the US for a few days of your vacation?" He said.

"I'll have to talk it over with Liss but we could probably manage that. Where is it?"

"California. I know Lissa probably took you somewhere that doesn't see the light of day often." I laughed at that. Oh if he only knew.

"Yeah you could say that. I'll talk to Liss and let you know." He agreed and we hung up. I looked up to see the Cullen's sitting there with shocked expressions. "What?" I asked. Carlisle was the first to recover.

"Zmey, as in Ibrahim Mazur?" He asked and I nodded. "And he's your father?" Again I nodded.

"Yeah, so I take it that you know him?" I asked and they looked at me strangely. "So the question here is how you know him?"

"He has some documents fixed for us from time to time. We've never met him personally but we dealt with some of his associates. He is a very ruthless businessman and we had no idea the he had a daughter." Carlisle said carefully.

"I didn't know he was my father until I was 18 and when I first met him, I didn't know he was my father." I said and they were surprised by this. I didn't get to explore that though further because my stomach started to growl loudly. I groaned in embarrassment as the others laughed. Dimitri wrapped an arm around me and I melted into it. Carlisle, Alice and Esme went to town to get some food and the rest of us waited here. I was bored and I turned to Dimitri and Eddie with a smile.

"You two want to spar with me?" I asked.

"Why Rose, You'll just kick our asses?" Eddie said and I smiled but he agreed. We three went outside where the sun was starting to rise behind the threatening rain clouds. Dimitri and I squared off and Eddie would join in later. We took our stance and he lunged. I dodged his attack and sent my own attacks. We swapped blows and blocked attacks for several minutes until Eddie also attacked and I blocked Dimitri, but caught the worst of Eddie's attack. After several more minutes I managed to drop down and sweep my legs out, knocking them both on their ass. I quickly got the upper hand on Dimitri as fatigue started in and 'staked' him. Eddie had recovered and was on me in a second. I rolled off Dimitri and kicked my feet upward, catching Eddie in his chest. Eddie flew back several feet and I jumped up quickly, on the attack. After several more intense minutes I finally managed to 'stake' him. I hadn't noticed that we had an audience until I heard the clapping and I turned to see all the Moroi and the Cullens. The big bulky one was wearing a wide grin of excitement while the rest of the family wore amazed smiles.

"Wow, Rose that was amazing." Bella said and I smiled at her.

"That was badass Rose." Emmet said and I laughed. He was a lot like me.

"Yeah, it's fighting like that that's kept me alive so far." I mused. I felt a strange sensation like I did when I sensed the wolves and turned toward the wood line to see several wolves, different from the three I had seen last night coming towards us fast. They were headed towards the Moroi and I jumped quickly in front of them, ordering them back inside the house. The wolf lunged and just before he hit me, the Russet wolf intercepted the large black one coming for me. The other two wolves I had seen last night were also fending off other attackers and a smaller wolf ran towards me. The Moroi had gone inside with Bella and Remnesmee so I ducked the attack, causing the wolf to sail over me. I was focused on this wolf as another bit hard into my leg. I cried out in pain for a minute and slashed the wolf across the face with my stake. I immediately fell to the ground and I was sure the bite had broken my leg. He howled in pain and the wolves froze, seeing that I was bleeding and so was the wolf that had bitten me. I was bleeding pretty badly and I ripped off my shirt, leaving me in only a sports bra and wrapped the shirt around the wound. The wolves disappeared into the forest and came back in human form. Jake came over to me to see about my leg, since Carlisle wasn't back yet. Lissa ran out and wanted to heal it but when she tried to heal it, it wouldn't heal. She was just as stunned as I was by this and I looked up at the one I had slashed with my stake. There was a large open cut across his face and I instructed Lissa to heal him. He looked nervous as she approached him, but she placed her hands on his face and it healed in an instant. Jake looked furious with their leader Sam.

"Why did you come here Sam? You have no business here." Jake fumed.

"We had gotten word that there were other vampires here and we thought the Cullens had broken their agreement." Sam said and I laughed in spite of myself. Sam looked at me curiously.

"Well there are others here, but not their kind." I said pointing to the Cullens. "The others are Mortal Vampires. They are born, grow old and die just like you guys will one day. Me and those two?" I said pointing to Dimitri and Eddie. "Are half human and half mortal vampire. We are what most call Damphirs." I said and I could feel the darkness coming up from my anger. Dimitri must have seen it to because he was beside me in a second. I managed to beat down the darkness for now but I wasn't sure just how long I'd be able to keep it at bay. Carlisle returned home at that moment and noticed that the wolves were here and also noticed my leg.

"Rose you're losing a lot of blood. Why didn't you have Lissa heal it?" He said.

"I did but it wouldn't heal." I said and he was just as confused as I was. Carlisle wrapped my leg a little better and Dimitri carried me in the house while the others handled the wolves. I cringed in pain as my leg dangled in its broken state. Carlisle led us upstairs while Esme started on preparing some food for us. Dimitri carried me to Carlisle's office where he examined the wound on my leg and had to set the break. I screamed as he set it and he gave me something to take the edge off the pain.

"It's a clean break Rose and it should heal quickly. The lacerations are a little more concerning. They've been cleaned and stitched but you have to be careful." Carlisle instructed. He put splints around the break so that the stitches could breathe and Dimitri carried me back downstairs. He sat me down on the couch and went to the kitchen to get some food for me.

"Carlisle, do you have any ideas as to why Liss couldn't heal the wound?" I asked and he studied it in his head for a minute.

"Their teeth are designed to tear our kind apart so I think that might have something to do with it. I have never known of them biting humans or anything so I'm not sure what effect it has. We just have to wait and see." Great.

Sam POV

I hadn't made the brightest decision attacking them and I hoped that wouldn't come back to bite me in the ass. They were still bloodsuckers as far as I was concerned, but the Cullens hadn't broken the treaty and that put us, or me in the wrong. Jake was understandably furious with me because I had in essence ordered the attack of innocents. The one Paul had bitten had asked her friend to heal Paul and I was grateful for that, but I was curious as to why she couldn't be healed as well. After the confrontation, we went back to La Push and I went to talk to the elders. I hung my head in shame as the elders gathered at the residence of Billy Black, Jacob's father. When they were all assembled, I began.

"I am afraid that I have done something that will cause us big problems. I followed the lead that we were given saying that the Cullens had created more vampires and attacked them, but the information was false and misinterpreted."

"What do you mean Sam?" Billy asked.

"There were other vampires there, but they were mortal. There were also half humans there called Damphirs. They vampires have special abilities tied to earth's elements. Some even have healing abilities and Paul bit one of the Damphirs. She almost bled to death before Carlisle returned because their healing capabilities didn't work on her." I said and they sat there in shock.

"There have been rumors for centuries of the mortal vampires but I never knew they were true. We need to keep a close eye on this girl and see what happens. Since we essentially broke the treaty, we need to talk to the Cullens and negotiate a new one for our own safety." Billy said.

Billy POV

When Sam said that they attacked at the Cullen house, I was shocked to hear that the rumors about other types of mortal vampires actually existed. I was reminded of a prophecy I read long ago that pertained to them, although I didn't remember what it read. I would have to look into it. Sam looked like he was actually sorry for attacking them and he seemed to feel that he had let the tribe down. The elders were as shocked at the information as he was but I had never seen Sam look so vulnerable unless it was concerning Emily. After the meeting I looked for the prophecy but I hadn't found it just yet. Our tribe had never bitten a human much less and half human. I was concerned as he said that Paul could be healed by the girl but she couldn't heal the bite. Sam described the girl and I smiled a little thinking that she had a heart of gold for having her friend heal her attacker since it was a simple misunderstanding between us and the Cullens.

I finally located the prophecy I was looking for and read it carefully. If one of our warriors were to bite someone that was both Moroi and human, that person would become an even stronger warrior. It didn't really say what changes would occur, but sounded similar to when our warriors would first phase. Out of control anger, extreme body heat and then the change would complete itself. It said that person would bring forth the destruction of the immortal evils of this world and would be a great warrior goddess. I believed that this prophecy was speaking of the girl residing with the Cullens right now and they needed to know what was going on.

Rose POV

I talked to Lissa about the offer dad had made and she agreed that we could go there at the end of the week. My leg was healing really fast and I was amazed at the progress since Lissa couldn't heal it. The wound had closed with little to no scarring and Carlisle had removed the stitches for me. The Cullens were all worried about the treaty between them and the wolves being broken and Sam had talked to them about discussing a new treaty. He apologized for the misunderstanding and although the others were somewhat skeptical, I could see that Sam wasn't proud of what happened and seemed like the type to not apologize very often. The day before the treaty was renegotiated and we were set to leave for California, I started to feel really weird. I couldn't explain the feeling but I also didn't know where it had come from. My anger was out of control on several occasions. I knew that the others were concerned because hell so was I. We packed our things and said goodbye to our new friends and headed out to California.

Jacob POV

When dad explained the prophecy to me, I had to admit that it sounded a lot like Rose. After Billy explained I went to tell Rose but when I got to the house, they had already left for California. Well this wasn't good I thought.

"What was Rose like when she left?" I asked and they all looked at me in confusion but Carlisle answered.

"She was struggling to control her anger but seemed fine other than that." Carlisle stated. Shit that was only the first phase of the prophecy. The harder stuff she would go through was still to come.

"What do you mean Prophecy Jake?" Edward asked having read my thoughts.

"When Paul bit her, it started to fulfill a prophecy from our elders. The person that is bitten must be both Mortal vampire and human like Rose. It stated that she will bring the destruction of the immortal evils of the world." I finished and they stood there stunned. Rose was gone and she would go through the changes alone. I hoped that she was strong enough to survive it.

**Okay so what do you guys think? i wanted this story to be just a little different from some of the others. Please R&R. Another Chapter maybe?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3

Jacob POV

"Rose needs to be warned of what will happen or she could end up hurting the others. If she were to hurt one of them, she would never forgive herself." I said and the Cullen's nodded.

"Jake, could you and Billy go? You know more about this than we do and Billy would be able to interpret the prophecy on the spot." Carlisle asked and I wasn't sure if Billy would go, but I sure would.

"I can for sure but someone needs to call them to let them know what's happening." I said and Carlisle pulled out his phone and searched for the number that Rose had given them. He dialed the number and it rang several times before Rose answered.

"Hello?" Rose answered.

"Rose this is Carlisle. Jacob is here at the house and says he has some information you need on the bite. He said there is a danger to you and your friends and he needs to come and see you right away." Carlisle explained.

"The bite is healing pretty well but I have been feeling a little weird lately. Give Jake this number and tell him to call when he gets to California. I will give him directions to dad's estate. What's happening?" she asked and Carlisle put the phone in my open hand.

"Rose, there is an old prophecy about what would happen if we ever bit someone who was a Damphir. It doesn't say the exact outcome, but the changes you would go through may cause you to harm those close to you. I will be there as soon as I can and I'll try to bring one of the elders to help explain." I said.

"Okay, but get here quickly because I'm feeling really strange." Rose said and I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Okay Rose." I said and I hung up. I hoped that I wouldn't get there too late. I took off to the Res and talked to Billy. He agreed and I drove us both down to California. Rose texted me the address when we got close and we had no trouble finding the place. I just hoped we weren't too late.

Rose POV

I had noticed so strange things happening to me and so had some of the others. I was having a very hard time with my anger and after Jake's explanation I could see some of the effects he described. Later that night I crawled into bed with Dimitri and he jumped when my skin touched his. I looked at him in confusion.

"Roza, you are burning up. Are you feeling okay?" He said.

"I feel fine Dimitri." I replied and he left the room and came back with a thermometer and I groaned but complied to appease his curiosity. The thermometer beeped and his eyes widened as he read it. When he showed it to me I did the same. It read 108.3 and I was in total disbelief. Wouldn't I feel like hell if my temperature was that high? This must have been something else related to the prophecy. Dimitri went to get the others and by the time he returned I started to feel the heat of my body. There was also pain with it and I groaned as it increased in intensity. Dad was also here in the room too and Dimitri was beside me, trying to cool down my skin. I was sweating bullets by the time that Jake and his father showed up. Jake was trying to keep me calm as Billy explained the prophecy to the others. My body was on fire and the pain increased.

"Jake, it hurts." I said and tears fell from my eyes.

"I know Rose and I'm sorry. It'll be over soon." Jake assured me. Billy explained to the others that it was too dangerous for them to be around me at the time and if I lashed out with the pain, I could hurt them. Dimitri looked pained as he was helpless to do anything for me. Jake was trying to cool my body but it wasn't working. Christian tried to pull some of the heat while Mia drenched me in cool water. Nothing helped as the heat and pain increased I couldn't stop my screams. I had major injuries before and I had never felt pain like this. Spots danced across my vision and I welcomed the darkness if it would stop the pain. Minutes later, I passed out cold and the pain stopped.

Jake POV

We got to Rose just as the worst of the changes were starting and I ran to her side as Billy explained the prophecy to the others. Billy asked the others to stay away in case she would lash out. I tried to keep her body cool but it wasn't working and Mia drenched her in cool water to help but nothing did. The pain increased and she screamed. I knew that she was in serious pain and her tolerance was high, but this was intense even for her. Minutes later she stopped screaming as she passed out form the pain. Her body convulsed and I tried to keep her as still as possible. I noticed that her bones cracked and realigned themselves in order to phase.

"Billy, she's out cold and she's going to phase." I yelled back never taking my eyes off her.

"Jake put her on the floor so she doesn't fall and step back from her. She can't control the first phase so do it quickly." Billy said and I complied. I stepped away from her quickly and a shudder erupted through her body as her bones realigned and the most beautiful white fur covered her body. We stood there in stunned silence as she phased from a 5'4 Damphir to a 6' white wolf. We were all stunned and slightly in awe of her as she lay there motionless on the floor. As we broke out of our little trance, Rose started to stir in wolf form and I knew she would be scared at first. She looked up as she opened her eyes and they were ice blue which was quite a shock. Most of us kept our original eye and hair color when we phased or something close to it.

"It's okay Rose. Your safe here and you survived your first phase." I said and she looked at herself in shock. I turned to the others in the room. "You guys might want to either leave the room or turn around. I'm going to try and talk her through phasing back to her Damphir form." I said and grabbed the blanket off the bed and walked toward her. I pulled it around her so that when she phased back she wasn't exposed. Most of them left the room with the exception of her father, Billy, Lissa and Dimitri.

Rose POV

I woke up on the floor and I felt like hell. I looked up at the others in the room and there was a mix of fear and awe around them. Jake told me I was safe and survived the phase and I looked at myself in shock. I was no longer a Damphir but a very large wolf. My body was covered in a pristine white fur and I was in some serious shock. I certainly hoped I wouldn't stay like this and if I returned to my Damphir form I wouldn't have to try and pull off white hair. Yeah that wouldn't be too good. Jake told the others they might want to leave the room or turn around. He was going to try and talk me through the phasing back to my Damphir form. Jake grabbed the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around me while most of my friends left the room to preserve my modesty.

"Rose, to phase back at first you need to visualize your body as a Damphir. Concentrate on that picture and you should be able to phase back." Jake told me and I nodded I closed my eyes and did as he told me. At first nothing happened but the harder I concentrated, the closer it seemed to be to me. Several minutes passed and I finally phased back to myself. I tried to stand but my muscles wouldn't let me. My body was wracked with pain and I groaned. Dimitri stepped forward and picked up my naked body wrapped in the blanket and carried me to the bed. My energy was spent and I couldn't do anything but lay there. I hurt all over but it was nothing like the pain I had experienced in the last few minutes. Jake came to sit beside me for a minute and made sure that my body temperature was going back down.

"Your body temperature will be a little higher from now on and extreme anger could cause you to phase. You will be really sore for the next few days but that's normal after the first phase. It won't happen every time and the more you phase, the less it will hurt. It might be a good idea to carry some extra clothing with you in case you phase. When you phase, your clothing will be shredded so if you can get somewhere and strip off first before you phase that is best." He explained and then smiled a little. "Rest now Rose. You'll feel like hell for the next day or so but you'll be just fine and I'll stay close by if you need me." I nodded and he left the room with dad, Lissa and Billy. Dimitri stayed in the room and the expression he wore was one of confusion and concern. He climbed into bed beside me but didn't touch me.

"I want to hold you close Roza, but I don't want to cause you anymore pain." He said and I felt a little better at his explanation. My eyes were closing of their own accord and I fought to keep them open.

"I'm so tired Comrade and it hurt so much." I told him and he smiled but I could see the pain in his eyes. He kissed my forehead lightly.

"I know Roza. Try to get some rest and I'll be right here if you need me." He said and that was the last thing I heard before my eyes shut for the night.

Dimitri POV

I was lying in the bed when Roza crawled in beside me and I jumped as our skin made contact. The normal spark I felt when touching her was masked by intense heat. Roza said she felt fine but when I checked her temperature we both widened our eyes. I went to get the others because I really didn't know how to deal with this. Luckily they were all downstairs and hadn't gone to bed yet.

"Guys there is something wrong with Roza." I said seriously.

"What is it Dimitri?" Lissa said with her voice full of concern.

"When she got in the bed, she was burning up so I checked her temperature. It read 108.3, but she says she feels fine." I said confused at this whole mess. Everyone gave a look of concern and we all knew that she was feeling strange the last few days.

Everyone ran back to the bedroom and when we got to her the heat of her body had increased and she appeared to be in pain. I got a wet rag and tried to keep her body temperature down but it wasn't helping. Soon Jake and an older man were in the room. This must have been one of the Queilute elders. He tried to explain what was happening to my Roza but I was solely focused on her. Jake took my place, saying that she could lash out from the pain and could seriously hurt one of us. Jake was also trying to cool her body but it wasn't working. Christian used his power to try and take some of the heat from her body and Mia tried to cool her by drenching her with cool water. Seeing her tears from the pain killed me and there was nothing I could do but sit there and watch her go through the pain. She screamed as the pain increased and it broke my heart. She finally passed out from the pain and Jake told Billy she was getting ready to phase. Wait, phase? So she is turning into a giant wolf?

Jake picked her up and placed her on the floor as her body convulsed and a shudder erupted through her body followed by a blanket of pure white fur. We stood there in awe as she finally stirred and when she opened her eyes they were a bright ice blue. She was beautiful as a Damphir but as a wolf she was also beautiful and I had a new respect for her. Jake told us that we might want to leave the room to give her some privacy. He was going to try and talk her through phasing back to her Damphir form. I didn't like the fact that Jake was seeing her like this, but the rest of us were at a loss for how to deal with all of this. He wrapped a blanket around her and walked her through phasing back and after a few tries she was herself again. She tried to stand but her body had been taxed to its limits. I carried her to our bed and thankfully Christian had dried it out for us. Jake talked to her for a few minutes and explained some things about phasing and I hoped that her anger issues wouldn't make this any harder for her. The darkness had already caused her to lose control of her anger and now this was added into the mix. Jake told her to get some rest and I could tell that she was tired and in pain. She looked at me in question because I wasn't holding her. I told her that I didn't want to cause her anymore pain and I kissed her forehead, telling her to get some sleep. After she was asleep, I went downstairs to get something to drink and talk to the others and figure out where we go from here.

I loved her regardless of what or who she was, but I feared that if she were revealed at court then someone would try to hurt her. Lissa was queen so we had to go back, but with this new development I was worried for Roza. The others were gathered downstairs like before and I was surprised to see that Jake and Billy were still here.

"How is she Dimitri?" Lissa asked and I sighed in exhaustion.

"She is sleeping for now. Jake said it would take a few days for her to feel better but she's fine under the circumstances." I said and she nodded along with the others. Abe looked lost but also furious.

"How did this happen Dimitri?" Abe asked and groaned internally.

"She was bitten by a shape shifter while we were staying with the Cullens." His eyes widened. "We went to Forks for our vacation and Lissa had decided on a camping trip. We were attacked by Strigoi and Roza was hurt during the attack. Although Lissa healed her, we stayed with them so we weren't exposed to another Strigoi attack. There was a misunderstanding between the Cullens and the wolves and Rose was bitten. Lissa couldn't heal it and it's supposed to be part of an old prophecy in their culture." I explained and Abe looked to Jake.

"So are you the one that bit her?" Abe asked still furious.

"No, I'm from La Push like the rest, but I have my own pack away from there." Jake said. "Like Dimitri said, Rose being bitten was a simple misunderstanding between the Cullens and the other pack."

"Jake actually helped Roza during the Strigoi attack. Eddie and I were guarding the Moroi as Roza fought and the last Strigoi got her down and bit her. Jake took out the one that was on her and ended the fight." I explained. Abe relaxed a little but was still mad that Roza was going through so much.

"I knew of the Cullens but I didn't know what they were. I have never met them face to face but it may be time I do so." Abe said.

"They are different from the others of their kind and the Strigoi that you face. They feed only on animal blood and have proven to be trustworthy." Jake said and I was surprised at his views on the Cullens since most of the wolves hated them so much. "Edward and Bella's daughter is my imprint and that's the main reason I protect them."

"So will Roza….imprint like your kind do?" I asked warily.

"Don't worry Dimitri. She loves you more than you could ever imagine and I don't see her imprinting on anyone except for maybe you." Jake said with a smile.

"So what do we do now? Going back to court could put Roza in danger if this gets out and she already had anger issues without adding this to the mix. I fear for Roza if she happens to phase while at court and others see her." I said. The realization was apparent on their faces as they thought about the possibilities.

"I want her to be at court with me but it is too dangerous for her until she at least learns more about this. Also she needs to be where others can help her with this and we can't help her because we don't know how to deal with this." Lissa said and I agreed although I can't go with her because I'd have to take her position as guardian.

"She is welcome to stay at La Push or with the Cullens of course but what about the rest of you?" Billy asked.

"Lissa has to go back to court because she is Queen. Eddie is her guardian along with Roza so if Roza doesn't come back with us, I'll have to take her place. The other Moroi would be allowed to do as they please, but it would look suspicious if we came back without all of the Moroi. Lissa can say that Rose is on leave or something to cover her but it would be hard to cover more than that." I said and they all saw the truth in my words and agreed that it was best if Roza went back to Forks for her to learn how to deal with all of the changes to her body.

**Well whatcha think? I could use some ideas about where to go with this story so please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Sorry this is so late guys but I have been really sick and of course keeping up with my stories was the last thing on my mind. Here it is guys.**

Chapter 4

Rose POV

After about three days of feeling like every bone in my body had been repeatedly broken, I started to feel more myself and I was able to move more each day without pain. I finally was mobile enough to make it downstairs where the others spent most of their days, concerned for me and my health. I made it down the stairs without falling head first and I sat down on the couch where everyone sat staring at me.

"Guys, you can stop staring now you know." I stated and they looked away guiltily for a minute before composing themselves. Jake smiled at me.

"How are you feeling Rose?" He asked and I smiled a little. Dimitri wrapped an arm around me and ran his finger through my hair.

"I feel much better thank you Jake." I said and thought for a moment about how my life would be from now on. "So what happens now?" I asked and Dimitri pulled me closer to him.

"Well Rose, we think that it might be more dangerous for you to go back to court right now. Phasing is related to your anger and since you aren't controlled just yet, it might be wiser for you to return to La Push and learn more about this. If you were to accidently phase at court, it could put you and others in danger." Jake said and I was for once speechless.

"But what about Lissa? I am her guardian and I can't just leave her and go back to Forks." I said and I was getting a little angry at where this was headed.

"Rose we just don't want you to get hurt. We don't know anything about this and you know that going to court and phasing wouldn't be the ideal situation." Lissa said and I sighed. Damn she had a point. "Besides, maybe Carlisle can also help out here. He has access to medical equipment and he can run blood work and stuff to help you figure this out." I groaned at the thought of needles but she was right and I needed all the help I could get at the moment.

"Alright, but that means that Dimitri has to go too so I won't have any of you guys with me." I stated sadly.

"Roza we will visit you as much as we can, and this isn't a permanent thing. You just need to focus on figuring this out without all of the craziness of court too." Dimitri said and so I reluctantly agreed to go back to Forks. After a few days it was time for the others to go back to court and Billy, Jake and I were headed back to Forks. Heading back to Forks, I felt lonely and nervous about what would happen when we got back there. I thought hard about where I would stay when we got there. I trusted Jake and Billy, but I didn't know much about the others at La Push so I would probably go over and stay with the Cullens again. Besides Jake was always over there anyway so I wouldn't feel so lonely and I would at least be around people I knew.

After a long road trip with a two guys I barely knew, I was definitely ready to be around someone of the fairer sex. The trip was quiet and I really wasn't very comfortable without Dimitri and Lissa. Jake drove down to La Push to take his dad home and then we would go over to the Cullen house. Jake and I pulled into the driveway and the Cullens were all there waiting for us. Esme and Carlisle smiled warmly at me and the rest of them looked confused but still took on a warm smile. I took my things from the truck and walked towards them where Jake had already found Renesmee and they were talking and laughing together. The family hugged me and I smiled slightly. I would miss all of my friends but Dimitri I would miss the most.

"Rose I understand that you are exhausted from our long drive so we will just chill for a day or two and start trying to control your phasing later." Jake said and I nodded, but I didn't miss the shocked gasps from the others who didn't know what was going on.

"What do you mean phase Jacob?" Carlisle asked honestly confused and I didn't really blame him. Hell, imagine how I felt about the whole thing.

"Apparently the bite gave her some of the tribe's abilities. She underwent her first phase in California. She phased but it was a little different than ours. We tend to keep our hair and eye color and if it changes at all, it is very close to our original. Rose phased to a white wolf with ice blue eyes." Jake said and I barely noticed the low growl that rumbled out of my chest. I glared at him and he sent me an apologetic look. I knew that he wasn't telling them these things to harm me, but it did irk me that they discussed things about me as if I weren't there listening to them.

"Rose did you just…growl?" Jasper asked slightly confused and I nodded while his eyes widened. Emmet I could tell wanted to just bow over in laughter but my glare stopped him.

"Yes I did and I would appreciate if you have any more questions to hold them for a little bit. I don't really know what is going on right now and neither does anyone else really. Also if you do feel the need to ask something, ask me instead of skirting the subject or asking others as if I weren't here." I said and they looked confused but their faces showed an apologetic quality that I have grown familiar with the last several days.

"It's okay Rose, we will get this all figured out in no time." Jake said and looked over towards the Cullens. "Rose doesn't know how to control the phase just yet so I would advise that you not do anything to purposely make her mad. Rose if you feel up to it tomorrow, come down to the Reservation and we will try to explain everything the best we can." He said to me and I nodded. I still felt a little sore from the first phase but it was slowly going away. Jake and Ness walked towards the woods talking and laughing and I watched their retreating figures. Jake had told me that he had imprinted on her and I wondered vaguely for a minute if I would imprint on someone and that knowledge scared me a little. I couldn't see myself falling so deeply with anyone except for Dimitri. I shook the thoughts from my head as an icy hand fell on my shoulder and I was a little surprised to see that it was Jasper that tried to comfort me. We walked into the house and I went to the kitchen when I saw Alice blank out. I knew that look and it was similar to what others see in me while I'm in Lissa's head. I knew that this meant that she had just had a vision and from the looks of it, it wasn't a very pleasant one either. Edward had apparently been watching her vision in her thoughts and I swore that if he could pale, he would have.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked. She looked up with a grave look on her face and looked fearful over what she saw.

"The Volturi are coming here. They seem to think that Ness is an immortal child and they are coming to carry out the sentence on us."

"What is the sentence and what is a immortal child more importantly?" I asked and she looked straight at me with a grave look plastered on her face.

"An immortal Child is a vampire that is turned during childhood. The children turned during those times are hardest to control since they are stuck at whatever level of development that they had when they are bitten. They cannot learn to be controlled and the Volturi have laws against turning someone under the age limit because of that. They bring too much attention from the humans and are known to be controlled only by their own bloodlust. The punishment for creating an immortal child is death and the death of all who concealed the knowledge of its existence." Carlisle explained and I didn't even know how to respond to that.

I started to feel power well inside of me as the discussion grew and I wasn't sure what to do. I was beginning to panic a little when Jasper noticed my fear and discomfort.

"Rose are you okay?" Jasper asked and I shook my head. I wasn't sure what was happening with me and I really needed Jake right now to tell me what the hell was going on. "Your eyes are changing to ice blue." He added.

"I don't know Jasper but I feel like there is some kind of power there and the urge to use it is getting stronger by the second, but I don't know what it is." I explained and he led me outside towards the larger area in the yard where the power could manifest without hurting anyone or destroying the interior of the house. I breathed a slight sigh of relief when I saw Jake coming out of the trees with Ness and I felt the power get stronger until I couldn't hold it in any longer. I felt myself turn very cold and suddenly the power pushed out and encased the large boulder about forty yards ahead of me.

"Woah." Jasper said in shock.

"Awesome." Emmet said in awe.

"Well I guess we know what part of your power is Rose." Jake said laughing in surprise. I was in too much shock to register anything else. "Rose I know I said we would wait a few days but do you think you could phase now?" He asked and I broke out of my reverie. "I want to see if you have access to the power while in wolf form. I nodded and tried the reverse of when I phased back to myself in California. I pictured a white wolf with ice blue eyes and after several minutes I felt the transition taking place. I shifted my body down and I felt the bones start to shift. It was a little painful but nowhere near what I experienced the first time. Finally the transition was over and there were shocked gasps from the Cullens as I opened my eyes and took in the reflection I saw from the glass on the side of the house.

"I think your power is related to your eyes rose and not just your wolf form. See if you can use your power now." Jake said and before I knew it, ice erupted from my mouth and added itself to the previous target. I smiled internally at being able to master at least some of my power. I thought about if I could use others besides ice and decided to try fire. Jake noticed the change of my eyes apparently. "Rose your eyes are turning orange. What are you thinking about?" Before he could say anymore I had sent fire towards the boulder and melted the ice from the two previous hits.

"Okay, remind me never to piss you off Rose." Jake said and the others nodded. "Alice you are going to have to get her some more clothes since she phased in the last ones." Dammit I forgot about that part. Alice brought out some clothes that looked like they belonged to Rosalie since she was the closest to my size. Before I phased back I tried water, air and earth and realized that I had a low control over all of them so far. I went to the tree line and phase back pretty quickly and dressed in the new clothes.

"Leah and Seth will come tomorrow and you should be more comfortable with Leah around while you phase. You are doing really good with this Rose and I'll see you tomorrow." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah thanks Jake. See you tomorrow." I said and went back inside where the others were already gathered planning for the Volturi to come. From what I heard, they didn't give much chance for the accused to plead their case and I wondered what kind of attack it would be and whether I would be involved in any way. I showered quickly and went straight to sleep. I had Edward's old room since they had a small house not too far away, aside from the fact that it was the only one with a bed. I drifted off to sleep worried about how things were going at court with all my friends.

**Please review guys and let me know what ya think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here it is, but i wanted to know whether Rose should stay with Dimitri, or imprint to one of the pack. Please let me know what you guys think and if there is to be an imprint, who it would be.**

**Thanks guys**

**I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 5

Dimitri POV

I missed my Roza so much it was almost unbearable to think that she was not here beside me. Lissa was in no better shape than I was. Roza hadn't called except to let us know that she had reached Forks safely and she would start her training soon. I had an eerie feeling pass over me at the thought of her being there alone without one of her friends. Jake was already imprinted on someone and the Cullen men already had mates, but there was still a nagging feeling inside me that I couldn't explain. I just hoped that she would be able to return soon.

Rose POV

I showered and dressed quickly so that I could go and train with Jake and the other wolves. Thankfully the Cullens along with Jake and his pack were waiting downstairs for me and I sensed they were having an important meeting.

"Rose, we were just discussing the Volturi coming and I would like to explain some things to you before you and Jake get started with your training if you don't mind." Carlisle said and I nodded. The Volturi won't stop for us to explain so we have to find a way to explain ourselves and I think you might be able to help us with that. If they see that there are in fact others that are not full vampires, then that may give us the opportunity to explain things. Also, there will be other vampires coming here to assist us and some do in fact stick to the more traditional diet. They are our allies and they will not harm you or the residents of Forks so I ask that you don't set them on fire or stake them." He finished with a pleading look and although I wanted to argue since letting them walk is against my training and my nature, but I simply nodded in acceptance.

"Of course Carlisle." I added and he nodded in confirmation. After that the meeting was released and Jake led me to the home of Sam Uely so that we could do more intense training. We arrived in our human forms and Sam met us outside with his imprint. He introduced her as Emily and I smiled at her. I was shocked to see the long scar on her face and I blanked out for a minute, painfully reminded of Tasha Ozera.

"Rose are you okay?" Jake asked me and I shook the thoughts from my head as Sam growled slightly in annoyance from my starring at Emily. I understood what he was thinking, but my reaction was something different entirely.

"I'm sorry I reacted that way Emily. Your appearance reminded me of someone that's all. Someone I'm sad to say I don't particularly like, but like her, your scars helped to make you the person you are. They don't define you, but they complete you." I rubbed the spot on my chest where the scar had remained. My shirt was low enough in the front that Jake, Sam and Emily saw the scar and gasped slightly.

"What is it dear?" Emily asked.

"Someone I knew and came to trust, murdered the Moroi Queen and framed me for it. Her name was Natasha Ozera and she bore a scar similar to yours, resulting from a Strigoi attack. When I called her out as the real murderer she shot me in the chest. She was actually aiming for my best friend but I jumped in front of her, taking the hit. All of it was because my boyfriend didn't give her the time of day. She wanted him and that seemed like the way to get me out of the picture. I was just days or weeks from being executed, although I died that day anyway and I fought to hang on to life." I said sadly and looked up at their faces staring back at me. "Don't let anyone tell you that those scars are something to be ashamed of because they aren't. They represent how strong you are and your determination. Sam I know that you are guilt ridden because of them but don't be, she loves you and no amount of guilt is going to change that. Just be happy that you are with the one you love." I hadn't noticed that the others were also there and I was surprised to look up and see a teary eyed Emily, Sam and Jake. The other wolves were there listening with small smiles and I saw unshed tears in their eyes at my words. The next thing I knew, Emily wrapped me in a tight hug and whispered in my ear.

"Thank you Rose." She said and pulled away smiling. Sam smiled at me, seeing that my words had touched her but I could still see the pain in his eyes.

"Well now that the mushy stuff is over, let's get to training." Sam stated and pulled away from Emily.

"Way to kill the mood there Sam." I muttered and I heard everyone laugh while Sam glared and I just rolled my eyes.

"Jake, have you worked with her at all on the phasing?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah we worked a little yesterday and we also did a run with her powers." Jake confirmed.

"Powers?" Sam asked and Jake nodded.

"Yep." I said popping the p. "earth, air, fire, water, wind, and ice so far." I said and his as well as the other pack members widened their eyes.

"Well we don't know anything about powers like that so you will have to get the bloodsuckers to help with that, but we can work on the phasing pretty easily. I hope you brought some clothes with you?" I nodded at Sam and just ignored the bloodsucker crack and we got to work. After several hours of phasing back and forth I was asked to 'spar' in wolf form with some of the pack members. I finally went back to the Cullen house after eating a huge lunch prepared by Emily. They were surprised by my eating habits and even more so when I explained that I always ate like that.

When I got back to the Cullen house I smelled a vampire that wasn't one of the Cullen Clan and I proceeded into the house with caution. Inside there were several vampires that I didn't recognize. There were three women with one looking slightly older than the other two and I realized the two younger ones could be sisters. There was also a man similar in build to Carlisle who clung to the side of the slightly older woman. I realized that their eyes held the same golden hue that the Cullen family possessed and I relaxed just a bit. I finally just decided that I would walk in, seeing as I was staying here indefinitely.

So without further delay on my part, I waltzed in and the newcomers stood stunned for just a second and then fell into a defensive crouch, with the male in front of the pack. I'll admit it wasn't the exact reception I had expected but I understood their wariness of me. I crouched in preparation of being attacked, but had no desire to attack them. Since the worst always had to happen to me, several more unknown vampires also entered the room at the moment and they mirrored the crouch the others displayed. I wondered why they felt so threatened by me. Sometimes I really wished that I could see their thoughts and emotions like Jazz and Edward. As soon as I said that in my mind, I started to hear the hum of thoughts and feel emotions I knew were not mine.

_Confusion. Curiosity._

_"what is this creature and why isn't she attacking, or doing something?" _The older female's thoughts sang to me and I tilted my head in confusion.

_"What is she and what is she doing here?" _The male asked in his thoughts, more curious than alarmed at my presence.

Thankfully after several long minutes Carlisle entered the room with Jasper and Edward and I relaxed a little but didn't come out of the defensive crouch.

"Eleazar, this is Rose and she won't harm anyone here. Please sit and let us explain." Carlisle said to the gold eyed man and he and his family relaxed out of the crouch. I stayed put because the other vampires were still on the ready. Carlisle spoke to them while Jasper placed a calming hand on my shoulder. I finally relaxed from my crouch as the others did and we all sat down to explain things. Now I noticed that there were more vampires here than I originally thought. Introductions were made and I was the main topic of conversation at the moment. I answered some of their thoughts with thoughts of my own an Edward looked at me in question. I nodded and his eyes widened a little but it didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Rose is there something wrong?" Carlisle asked and I shook my head.

"No, I just found two more little powers that I can control beside the ones I discovered yesterday." I said and all the vampires gaped at me in shock. "What?" I asked.

"What is it Rose?" Carlisle asked and I just smirked at Edward.

"Let's just say that Edward is definitely getting payback for intruding on our minds now. We'll see how he likes it when others know his thoughts" I said and Emmet howled in laughter right along with Jasper. I couldn't stop the smile that spread over my face. "Don't laugh too much Jazz. I got your power too." I said and his face sat shocked causing roars from Emmet and the others, but he recovered quickly and smiled. Carlisle asked me about my powers and such and we turned to more pressing matters. The Volturi were coming closer to Forks and we had to be ready.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"We need to have a plan ready in case they won't stop to listen. Renesmee had to be there, but we need it so that she and Jake have a quick getaway in case something goes wrong." Carlisle said and I smiled, a plan forming instantly in my mind. I had up my blocks so that Edward couldn't see it either. I noticed that everyone was looking at me expectantly.

"Leave that to me Carlisle. Since I have connections in the Moroi world, I can get that taken care of right now. You mentioned that Aro can read thoughts right?" Carlisle nodded. "Then the plan can only be revealed to Bella since he can't read her. I know you don't like being out of the loop but if we are to maintain the element of surprise then it had to be this way." Bella agreed and the rest nodded reluctantly.

"Alright I will be right back after I talk to Bella. I am sure that this is top priority and once that is taken care of, we can move on to the attack." They nodded with a little more understanding and Bella and I moved far enough away for them to be out of hearing range. I turned to Bella. "Bella, I need to call my father and get him to draw up passports and birth certificates and such for Ness and Jake. If this goes bad, Jake is to take Ness and flee. He will be provided with money and all the paperwork necessary to get anywhere he wants to take her. The decision of where will be decided by Jake last minute so that Alice can't see him or where they will be." Bella nodded.

"I still don't like it but I trust you and Jake is the only one I trust with Ness. This is a great plan and we are able to bypass the others so that Aro won't be able to find her by using the others' thoughts." I nodded and called Abe.

"Mazur." Abe answered.

"Hey Old man. I need a little favor, actually a big one but nothing that you can't handle."

"What is it Rosemarie?" He asked with a sigh and I explained the situation. He agreed with my plan and I handed the phone over to Bella so that she could give him the information to go on Jake and Ness' papers and when she passed the phone to me she looked pleased. Dad agreed to get them done and have the money ready, which would be returned as soon as this was over.

"Thanks Old Man. Have the papers sent through to Forks as soon as possible and I will pick them up." We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. We headed back to the house where the others were waiting patiently, well as patient as a vampire could. We walked in and Bella went to Edward's side and I rejoined the others on the couch.

"Okay, now that is taken care of, we can care of the rest." I said and the others nodded. "I need to know what their powers are so that we can figure out how to counter then." Carlise nodded and explained all of their powers to me. Most were powers of the mind and Bella's shield would counter them, but the one like Jaspers or the physical strengths would be harder to manage. I thought for a long time.

"Bella, have you practiced your shield at all?" I asked.

"Only a little but I can't project it yet." Bella said.

"You need to practice with it. You might be the one person to help us come out of this alive." I said and I noticed that Eleazar was giving me a peculiar look and I raised an eyebrow in question, surprised that I was finally able to accomplish it.

"Sorry Rose, I was just amazed by the power I see in you." He said and I gave him a confused look. "I can see what powers someone has even if they haven't discovered them yet. You can use any power that you desire. You just have to wish it." Well this was news, but the more I thought about it, I knew that he was right. A plan formed in my head and I smiled widely.

"Uh oh. That is the 'Rose is planning something look'. What are you thinking?" I turned towards the familiar voice and smiled slyly at Jake who was the one that asked.

"Sorry, cant reveal that until it is time and I have to check something first. Edward would you care to assist?" He nodded but I saw slight confusion.

"I will take down my mental walls and I want to see if you can hear me. Tell me exactly what you hear." He nodded and we went outside so that we could all train and Edward wouldn't be bombarded by everyone else's thoughts. I went through thoughts in my head and blocked some of them to see if the blocks worked. Thankfully they did and I smiled in triumph.

"Good, you only heard the thought I wanted you to hear and the others were blocked." I said and his eyes widened, catching where I was going with this. He nodded slightly and we went to the others to train physically. Emmet and I went to spar and I laughed at his expression. He was worried that he would hurt me and I gave him a skeptical look.

"Seriously Em, I am trained to kill Strigoi who happen to be immortal. What is the difference other than I can't use a stake to do the job?" I said. "Yeah you guys are stronger and I get it but at least give me the benefit of the doubt." He nodded and we crouched. I had an idea and wished for the ability to freeze him on the spot. I used it and he tried to lunge but couldn't move his feet from the ground. Emmet was pissed but I just laughed and looked at the others.

"I got it. Bella, practice expanding your shield and how to wrap it around others to protect them. With your shield and my ability to freeze them, they can't attack us before we are able to explain about Ness." I said happily while the others nodded with broad smiles. "Then you will be able to block all the mental abilities and I can block the physical ones." I turned Emmet lose and he lunged at me. I dodged quickly and kicked my leg out, catching his leg and with his momentum, cause him to fall hard on his back. He looked shocked along with the others and I smiled sweetly. "Since I can't really kill your kind in human form, that will have to do." I mused and walked towards the others. I heard nothing behind me but I sensed him coming. I waited for him to get to me and dodged at the last possible moment. I dodged hit after hit while he became more aggressive in his attempts. I shot a look over to Jasper and he nodded, sending calming waves to his brother, but he was too far gone for that to help much. I continued to dodge, pulling massive amounts of darkness from Liss and that made my movements more fluid and I was finally able to trip him up. I got my hand to his throat and I saw the hairline cracks start to form. I stopped immediately while everyone looked on with wide eyes.

"Rose what did you do?" Jasper asked. I could feel some emotion from you and there was a surge that came from you but it wasn't you." He tried to explain.

"The bond with Lissa is the reason for that. Spirit users have darkness as a side effect from their power. Because we are bonded I take it from her and have learned to use it as an advantage." I turned to Emmet who was still on the ground healing the cracks in his skin. "Sorry Em, but I had to find a way to stop you since Jasper was unsuccessful at calming you." I smiled apologetically and he nodded. I turned to Alice who was having another of her visions.

"They come in three days time. They will come to the field and they are bringing the entire guard and the wives." Alice said. I was about to ask something when my phone started to ring.

"Hathaway." I answered.

"Rosemarie. I have the papers that you requested." He said and I growled at the Rosemarie thing.

"You know I don't like it when you call me that Old Man."

"Now Rosemarie is that any way to greet your father?" Abe said and I could practically see the smirk on his face right now.

"Stop calling Rosemarie and I just might call you something closer to your preference but I make no guarantees, Zmey." I said and I heard him laugh.

"Very well Rose, where do I need to meet you?" He said and I gave him the location in Forks to meet me.

"Okay Dad, see you in a few." I hung up and looked at Carlisle. They were all sitting with their mouths open and gaping like a fish with the exception of Bella who had talked to him personally over the phone the last time. "Carlisle you might want to go to pick up those papers with me. It's not someone you've met in person, but you know of him."

"Wait a minute here. Zmey, the Russian snake, originally from Turkey is your father?" Eleazar asked while Carlisle was still in stunned silence. I nodded.

"Yeah, so?" I said and they looked a little fearful. I stood to leave and Carlisle still sat stunned. I waved my hand in front of him and I looked at the others with a slightly worried expression. "I think I broke him." I said. Finally Carlisle started to show signs of life, well not really life but you get the picture. We finally headed for the local grocery store in town where we could meet Abe in the parking lot and I spotted him immediately (not like a Turkish mobster man in the middle of a gloomy rainy town is hard to find). I ran right to him and he hugged me tightly.

"Hey old man." I said and he handed me the things I had requested for Ness and Jake. The money was there too and I hugged him again. "Thanks for helping my friends dad. Oh, this is Carlisle Cullen. He is the head of the family. Carlisle this is Abe Mazur." I introduced the two and they stared at each other for a moment and shook hands before talking like they had know each other for ages. By the time we got back to the house, it was dark outside and I took the papers and put them in Carlisle's safe, telling him to make sure that no one looks at them so that Aro would remain in the dark if we were to need them.

After a bite to eat I decided it was a little crowded in the house so I stepped outside into the night air. I closed my eyes taking in the sounds and the smells around me. I was just about to come back inside and head to bed when the familiar nausea came over me. It was so strong now that I groaned in pain. I pushed the pain away and I pulled my stake and walked into the yard as I saw the Strigoi lined in the trees. There were hundreds of them and I knew that I couldn't do this alone. I was glad that Edward and Bella hadn't taken Ness back to the cottage yet. I opened the walls in my mind and spoke to Edward through my thoughts. _Edward, gather the others and get outside now. We have company._ I stood with my stake on the ready. I wasn't ready to phase just yet.

"What do you want?" I asked them and the leader stepped forward.

"Well sexy…" Insert grossed out cringe here. "…we are here for you. We know that you are powerful and you will make a fine Strigoi for our ranks." He sneered and I looked at him and smirked.

"Over my dead body." I said as icily as I could manage. Luckily the others had now come out to see the commotion and started off the porch.

"That too can be arranged." He said and lunged forward towards me. I was moving at speeds that were fast even for a Damphir and I had several staked in a matter of seconds. I moved towards the group of Strigoi and away from my friends that were fighting. I phased and let my instincts take over. Strigoi were ripped in pieces all over the yard and I didn't use my fire power so as not to get the others on accident. Several minutes passed and all the Strigoi were finally eliminated. The only questions that were going through my head were why are they here and how did they know about me?

* * *

**Alright guys. Need more info on who you guys want our Rose to be with. Should she imprint, or stay with Dimitri? Basically it's either - Vampire, Dimitri, or wolf. If you would like to see someone besides Dimitri, tell me who.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing,**

Chapter 7

Rose POV

After all of the Strigoi were dispatched and burned, I sent a silent message to Edward in my head so that he could get Alice or Rosalie to get me more clothes. Rosalie rushed into the house and thankfully came out with a t shirt and a pair of sweatpants. I ran into the tree line with them and changed quickly. Once I was dressed I walked back inside the house where the others were sitting. I could see the questions in their eyes but in honesty I didn't know how the Strigoi knew that I was here or about my powers. I sat down on the couch and they all looked at me expectantly but I didn't know what to do here. They wanted answers to the same questions that I was asking myself. Finally my anxiety rose to the point where Jasper stepped in and came to my rescue.

"Guys I think if Rose knew why they were here then she would have told us. I don't think that she is intentionally trying to hide anything from us and she is probably asking herself the same questions that you are dying to ask yourselves." Jasper said and I sent him a grateful smile.

"We are sorry Rose. We never even heard of Strigoi or had a run in with them until you came into our lives so we are a little on edge." Carlisle explained and I nodded.

"We do have to hand it to you though Rose, you are one scary fighter." Emmet said and I saw many of the other vampires nod just as Jake came into the house with a slightly frantic look to him. His eyes landed on me and I saw the relief fill his features.

"Rose are you alright?" He asked and I couldn't help but to laugh a little.

"Jake, I'm fine. That out there was nothing that I hadn't dealt with before." I said and he looked confused. God why do all the good looking guys in this world have to be dense in the head. I heard a silent chuckle from the other side of the room and I glared at Edward who had apparently heard my thoughts. He smiled and shook his head. "Seriously, I am fine. When I was still at the academy, the school was attacked and there were Strigoi in large numbers like we just saw. One of the Moroi that was here before, Christian, and I teamed up. He used his power to distract Strigoi while I staked them. We were nowhere near trained fully but I ended up staking more of them than the school could count. That's where I got the marks on my neck." I hadn't explained all of this in so much detail when we first met the Cullens or the wolves, but now it seemed appropriate. I turned and showed them the marks that I had received. There were collective gasps and I felt a cold hand move lightly over the back of my neck over the marks. "The molnija marks represent individual kill and the zveda represents the bearer killied too many to count." I turned back to face the others and they maintained a look of shock with the exception of Jasper. "My first marks were before I graduated and I killed my first two at 16." My mood plummeted thinking about how we lost Mason that day.

"Rose, what's with the sadness and guilt your throwing out?" Jasper asked and I sighed hard.

"Who's Mason?" Edward asked and I glared hard at him.

"Stay out of my head Edward!" I shouted. I was going to tell them the story when I was ready but he was really pushing me right now. I immediately put my blocks all the way up and made sure they were up tight. I actually should have done that sooner because some of Lissa's darkness was leaking into me. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to calm myself and fight off the darkness. I could feel Jasper sending me calming waves and I finally got myself under control.

"Thank you Jasper." I said, my voice barely a whisper, but I knew that he heard me. He nodded and I took a deep steadying breath. Jake ended up on one side of me and Jasper on the other, helping me remain calm. "When I was still a student at the academy, there was a high number of Strigoi attacks just before Christmas. The school decided that instead of releasing the students to their parents for the holidays, they would send the entire school to a ski resort near Spokane. Dimitri and I were still stuck in the student/mentor roles and I ended up getting mad at him one day because he was offered to be the guardian for someone I grew to despise. Another novice that was there liked me but I couldn't return his feelings but we tried briefly. I was so mad at Dimitri at the time that I let some information that I shouldn't have to Mason. Later I went to find him, but he had left the resort with my friend Eddie and Mia. Mia and I weren't friends at the time though. They had ventured on their own to Spokane to hunt for the Strigoi hideout and eliminate it. I got Christian to go to the gates with me to use compulsion on the guardian there, but his skills were seriously lacking. I ended up knocking the guard out but Christian still wanted to go with me. Finally we tracked the others down before they encountered any Strigoi. However when we were going back to the bus station, there were some humans that were working with the Strigoi who grabbed us off the street." I sighed deeply, knowing this was going to get much worse.

"We all ended up in a basement, being separated by Moroi and Damphir. The two Strigoi toyed with us, starving all of us and the leader's plan was to get one of the two Moroi to turn willingly by draining one of the three Damphirs." Gasps erupted around the room and I shut my eyes tightly. I felt a cool hand take mine and I smiled in thanks to Jasper and Jake who had taken my other hand. "I really don't know how many days it was, and every day the Strigoi would come in and feed from Eddie, leaving him so weak he thankfully doesn't remember much of the details. I managed to work out a plan but I needed Christian to help and thankfully he got the message. He told the human guards that he was ready to turn. He said he wanted to drain me." Gasps erupted again and I could feel the calm and sympathy that Jasper was sending me. "The guards untied him and he pretended to feed from me while burning the plastic flex cuffs around my wrists. That was the worst, slowly burning into my wrists until they were melted enough to break loose. Chris and I took on the human guards and managed to subdue them and untie the others, but we still had to get out of the house."

We took the guns from the humans and tied them up. Eddie was completely out of it and we were almost out when the two Strigoi appeared in the living room. I ordered Mason to get the others outside and to safety since they were ash in daylight. I created a diversion while Mason got the others out but now I was in a house alone with two Strigoi." I took another shaky breath and the hands that held mine tightened slightly.

"The male Strigoi had me, just about to drain me when Mason came in. He was still in the sunlight, safe and I told him to leave. He didn't. He lunged at the Strigoi and the Strigoi caught him, breaking his neck right in front of me and kicked his body over to the other Strigoi. I finally lost it. With a little help from Mia, she uses water and exploded the salt water fish tank wrapping the water around one Strigoi's head as a distraction. I pulled a dull sword from the top of the fireplace and ended up decapitating two Strigoi. Mase was the only one who didn't make it out alive." I felt the tears falling and I didn't even try to stop them. I didn't know what Jasper's past was like but I could see understanding in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Rose, I shouldn't have pushed." Edward said and I nodded silently. There wasn't a sound in the room and I looked up to see that the room was filled with all the vampires that were here for the confrontation with the Volturi. I didn't say a word, but just stood and went upstairs to bed. Since the story about Mase, I vaguely wondered why I hadn't seen any ghosts if the bond was back. I didn't worry about that much and drifted off to sleep quickly.

Jasper POV

Rose was an amazing young woman and had been through so much. I could tell that she didn't want to tell the story about her first kills and I felt the immense guilt rolling off of her. Once she told her story, I understood why she felt that way but the boy that died also made his own decisions. She had tears flowing freely when she finished and I felt truly sorry for this girl. She was only eighteen and had already been through so much. I felt a little anger towards Edward for pushing her to explain this to us and it dimmed considerably once he apologized. She stood abruptly without saying a word and went upstairs to bed. We all sat silently for a few moments before anyone spoke.

"Wow, I never expected her to have already been through so much." Jacob stated and we all nodded in agreement. I knew that she missed her friends and maybe we could have them visit after the thing with the Volturi is finished. I hoped that there was a good outcome for that but just as it was with Maria all those years ago. We won't know until it happens.

-oO Oo-

Well the day was finally here and Rose had been quiet since the other night after telling her story. She was focusing on what needed to be done and I was proud of her for that, but her silence was a bit of a concern.

Rose POV

The day that we had all dreaded was here and we were getting ready to head towards the clearing where this showdown of sorts would take place. I hadn't said much to the others since the other night when I talked about Mason and I had a hard time staying focused on the tasks at hand. I kept my mental walls up tightly and got things prepared. I asked Bella for a bag that was easy to carry of Ness and she gave me a small backpack that would be perfect for the papers and the money that they needed if this went bad. I had Carlisle open his safe and I retrieved the papers, putting them in the bag and we went to the clearing together. I would stay close to Ness and Jake to start in case anything went wrong.

Once we got to the clearing Jake took his wolf form and Ness stayed clung to his back. I handed her the backpack and looked at them both and Bella.

"Jake, if this goes bad, run as fast and as far as you can. Don't stop until you are sure that its safe. Everything you may need is in that bag." I stated and Bella confirmed it. She talked to them for a few minutes more when I started to feel them approach.

* * *

**Okay the consensus so far is to stay with Dimitri but i still want to hear more thoughts on this before i finally decide so please R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 8

"They're coming." I said and we all went on guard. I was still in human form while the rest of the wolves hung back and had already phased. Carlisle had told me about the Volturi and what they do. I didn't really think that they were evil or anything, but then again I had never met them. Sure their ways seemed a little harsh but even the Moroi government was guilty of that from time to time. I blocked all my thoughts and waited for it to start. The three kings and two of their wives were there with what seemed to be a large gathering of vampires besides the guard. I guessed that this was a trial of sorts.

"Carlisle my friend, it has been too long." Aro I assumed, spoke. Wow talk about a kiss ass.

"Indeed it has Aro. May I ask why you have amassed such a gathering?" Carlisle replied. Aro smiled, well kind of.

"Yes Carlisle well, word had reached us that you had an immortal child in your midst, but I also see that you have yet another human pet." Aro said and I of course had to say something.

"I am no one's pet!" I said proudly and surprisingly without fear. I wished to hear his thoughts. He wasn't convinced.

"Watch your tone human." One of the guard members said.

"I am only here to prove that Renesmee is in fact NOT an immortal child." I stated. I got ready and blocked everything related to the wolves and my powers, only keeping the thoughts of Renesmee and how she constantly grew and had a heartbeat. I knew he wanted to see my thoughts.

"Strangely brave for one so young. Please step forward and let me see what you mean." Aro said and I started forward but Edward stopped me.

"It's okay Edward. He won't do anything to hurt me." I said confidently while the guard snickered. I had my mental blocks up enough to prevent an attack from Jane or Alec. I walked straight to Aro, who held out his hand for me to take. He stood there several short minutes holding my hand. Finally he released me.

"Very well then my dear, but if I may ask what is she and what are you?" Aro asked curiously. I smiled at having one up on him.

"Renesmee is half human and half immortal vampire. She takes blood like the Cullens. I am half human and half Moroi or Mortal vampire." I said and they all gasped in shock.

"There are no such thing as mortal vampires. You lie!" Jane shouted and glared at me. I laughed as her glare faltered as her power was useless on me.

"Jane dear, be calm. She is actually being truthful although I never met many of them but they do in fact exist. I haven't seen all that many Damphirs though. Would you care to explain the differences my dear?" He said.

"Sure Moroi are of course mortal vampires that are born into that role. They live and age like humans do, but aren't affected by sickness like humans are. They have magic in their blood that is drawn from earth's elements. Damphirs are half Moroi and half human, although nowadays a Moroi with a human is considered taboo. My father is Moroi and my mother is a Damphir like I am. Strigoi are immortal, created when a Moroi drains a person or a Damphir or Moroi is turned against their will." I gave the cliff notes version hoping that would appease their curiosity.

"What is the difference between your kind and the child?" Caius asked with a sneer.

"She grows at an accelerated rate while we grow as a human would. We don't partake in blood while Ness does, but she occasionally desires human food." I shrugged. "Those are the most noticeable differences."

"I see." Aro said and he was pondering the possibilities in his head.

"What about these Strigoi you mentioned? And what of the Moroi ruler? I'll admit that I haven't spoken to Tatiana in many years. How is she?" He asked. Well hell this will be fun.

"Strigoi are immortal like your kind but far with far less human characteristics. They are driven by power and greed for blood, devoid of any human emotions that they once possessed. They are much easier to kill than you kind thankfully but have managed to grow in numbers. Think of them as lifetime newborns, messy and drawing lots of attention." I said and sighed. "I do regret to inform you Aro that Tatiana is no longer the Moroi ruler as she was recently murdered." His eyes widened.

"What?" He shouted. "Surely you can't be serious?" The other two rulers looked dejected at this news as well. Apparently they were quite fond of Tatiana.

"I'm afraid so Aro. Her murderer had been brought to justice I assure you, thanks to a little help from me." I stated proudly. Aro's eyes widened a little at the revelation.

"Please tell me who is their new leader? I know a few of their royals but I haven't heard from any of their kind in many years." He asked and I smiled.

"Their new queen is Vasilisa Dragomir." I stated and his eyes widened a little.

"Eric's daughter? But I thought that the Dragomir line died out." Aro said.

"Perhaps we should discuss this once we reach an agreement of little Renesmee's fate? That is a very long story." I said raising an eyebrow in question. Aro cleared his throat unnecessarily and got back to the topic. I looked back at Ness. "Ness would you like to come here and show Aro your gift?" She looked at both Bella and Edward before running towards me. I took her in my arms keeping my thoughts blocked. She placed her hand on his face and I saw the wonder in his eyes as she played out her birth and the events after.

"She is a remarkable child, but I do not believe that she is an immortal child." Aro said.

"Immortal child or not, we don't know what she will become or if she would cause exposure." Caius said.

"If I may Caius?" He nodded. "I have been watching her just as the others have for weeks. She has exceptional control just as Bella did when she awoke as an immortal. Her gift does not lie and I have never seen anything like her before, and believe me, I have seen some rather…unnatural and disturbing things." I was cut off by bigmouth Caius.

"What have you seen? You're what, eighteen?" I sighed hard and pulled the memories of court and Strigoi attacks, the Badica house, basically everything since I was about 14 and locked my other memories up tight and held my hand out to Aro. He looked pained as he saw some of the memories and when he released my hand he looked at his brothers.

"Caius, brother do not doubt her for she has seen more in the past few years than I would have thought possible." Aro said while I heard the little Jane girl snort in laughter. I whipped my head over in her direction. My sarcasm decided it was time to rear its ugly head at that moment.

"Is there a problem little girl? Don't you know to be quiet when the adults are talking?" I said smirking while the guard and surprising the three brothers laughed. Jane fumed and glared holes in me but I just smiled. "Looks like Bella isn't the only one immune to your childish attacks." I stated. Thankfully I wished for a physical and mental shield and had it over Ness who was still in my arms. I looked at Ness and whispered to her to go back to Jake and Bella. I turned and put her down. As she started for Bella and Jake I felt several pings in my shield. I turned around and Jane was trying to physically attack me. I glared towards her and lifted an annoyed look towards Aro.

"Jane, stop that now." Aro ordered. She slunk back into the ranks and I smiled. Aro turned to the Cullens in the field and spoke. "Carlisle my friend you have interesting friends." He stated.

"Yes indeed Aro, it seems so." Carlisle responded, both of them looking at me.

"I believe that he child isn't an immortal child and there will be no action taken today. You do understand Carlisle if she become a problem what we must do." Aro said sadly and Carlisle nodded. "Now that that is settled, I would like to speak to you about this Moroi ruler. I don't believe however that I caught your name my dear."

"Rosemarie Hathaway, but I prefer Rose." Their eyes widened minutely but I don't think they thought I had noticed.

"Yes well Rose, might we take this conversation to a more private location?" Aro asked and I nodded. I heard some of the others growl and I turned towards them.

"I'm fine guys, in fact I can take care of myself don't you think?" I said and they were silenced pretty quickly. "There is a small cabin just east of here that would be perfect for our little discussion, of course your audience might not exactly fit." I said with a questioning smirk. Aro merely smiled and told his little audience that they were free to go home. Aro hurried to get things accomplished and made a beeline towards the cabin for the little talk. Apparently, they were very genuine in their desire for knowledge especially when it comes to Moroi and they seemed to have a fondness for the Moroi. I hurried out to the cabin and I wasn't surprised to see they were already there. I was ushered in by the burly looking guard who smiled just slightly at me.

Jasper POV

Rose handled things in the clearing beautifully and I had a deep respect for her. The whole family loved her dearly and would do anything to see her happy. She had become an extension of our family. I knew that Edward was a little worried that Ness would be harmed while Rose held her, but she was fiercely protective of those she loved and cared for. After several minutes of badgering from the family, I followed her to the cabin and stood outside just far enough away to hear her story but not be detected. I couldn't believe some of the things I heard and I was astonished that she had survived so much. I listened to the questions and explanations, gaining an idea of why she had kept all these things from us. Not even with my past experiences with Maria and the Newborn wars had I heard such insane stories and the fact she survived it was equally unbelievable. After most of her explanations were over, she detected me and I made my way inside. I gave her as much comfort as I could but I could still see the pain in her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 9

"I apologize for making you wait. Carlisle and his friends and family were a little reluctant to leave me to do this alone." I said.

"That's quite alright my dear." Aro said calmly but Caius looked a little annoyed but was being entertained by who I assume was his wife while the other woman was sitting close to Aro.

"I take it you are quite familiar with Moroi history and their hierarchy?" I asked and the brothers nodded. "Vasilisa and I were close friends since kindergarten and her parents decided that I would be good for her and requested me as her guardian once she graduated from the academy. At that time, only Eric and his small family, his wife a son and daughter, were known to exist. I spent more time growing up with Vasilisa and her family than I did my mother, seeing as she was a guardian herself and I didn't know my father until after I turned 18."

"I was with Vasilisa and her family the night of the accident that claimed her family. Technically, I died that night." Gasps erupted through the small cabin.

"How are you here before us then if you died?" Caius asked skeptically.

"Neither Vasilisa or I knew it at the time, but she had actually specialized in a rare element for the Moroi. She specialized in spirit and the effect of seeing all those she loved dead triggered her magic. She brought me back to life, creating a bond similar to our saint Vladimir and his shadow kissed guardian Anna."

"I have read about them but I didn't know that could occur. I thought those bonds and spirit were extinct magic." Aro said thoughtfully, the others weren't impressed.

"After a while we noticed some changes. I discovered that I could hear Vasilisa's or Lissa and I call her, thoughts. During times of extreme emotion, I could actually see through her eyes. There were several effects of the bond that we share. Along with her emotions, I can sense Strigoi and by default I guess, sense your kind and the shape shifters. Our bond is like a balance of life and death. She uses her magic to bring and promote life but it comes at a cost. Darkness is a side effect to her magic and there were times when she wouldn't make sense or be slightly insane. Once I learned to take the darkness from her, she was much more stable. Sadly another part of the bond is that I dealt with, crazily enough, was seeing ghosts."

"Wait, did you just say you see ghosts?" Jane said looking at me like I had lost it. I nodded and a cold glare from Aro kept her from commenting.

"Lissa began to feel that she was being watched and followed at the academy, so to protect her from the unknown enemy, I took her into the human world and away from the academy. For two years I kept her safe, kept her fed and happy."

"What do you mean fed?" Aro asked and I sighed.

"Moroi saliva doesn't consist of venom like your kind, so they feed from donors without harming them, other than the fact that the endorphins tend to be addictive similar to a drug. Being in the human world was difficult since she needed small amounts of blood, preferably daily. Since we didn't have access to feeders, I fed her small amounts about every three days to keep her alive and healthy." I said. No one commented but I was sure they wanted to. "Finally academy caught up to us and sent guardians to get us. The leader of their little operation was a big Russian by the name of Dimitri Belikov. He carted us back to the academy and the headmistress was about to send me to a commune, separating Liss and I. He spoke for us, noticing the bond we had. After some serious 'house arrest' and humiliation I finally integrated into academy life which at that point consisted of classes, training, food, sleep and Lissa. Some unexplained occurances happened and Liss started dating a boy I wasn't particularly fond of at the time. He was an Ozera. Did you know any Ozera's Aro?"

"I did. Lucas and Moira were good friends until they disappeared." He said.

"The boy in question was Christian Ozera, Lucas and Moira's son. What do you know of his aunt Natasha?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Never really liked her all that much. She had a cruel nature." Aro commented and the brothers agreed. I couldn't agree more.

"Christian was pretty much shunned in our world because his parents had willingly turned Strigoi. Tasha was caring for Christian and they came for him. Tasha didn't walk away from that attack without a reminder, scarring her for life. Anyway, Lissa was kidnapped by her so called uncle. Victor Dashkov was dying from a rare disease and found out about Lissa's talents. He wanted to keep her for himself, having her heal him repeatedly as time progressed. The disease he had wasn't curable so one time wouldn't have done it. Victor put a spell on me and Dimitri that night and thankfully he was able to work it out before it was too late."

"What kind of spell?" Aro asked curiously and I felt the blush rise on my cheeks. Dammit.

"It was a lust spell." I said so low if they weren't vampires they would have never heard it.

"Don't be shy Rose, I can see that your bonds to him are very strong." Marcus said and I just nodded and continued.

"Anyway, Victor tortured her into agreeing to heal him and I endured the torture right along with her. Victor used others to torture her with air, smothering her with it or taking it away from her. The worst was the increased pressure in her head." I said and I shuddered remembering that part. "When we finally got to her, we were attacked by psi hounds. Christian was torn apart, dying and I fed Lissa again so that she had the strength to heal him. She loved him and I couldn't bear the thought of her being without another person she cared for."

"Things went a little smoother after that, until there were larger numbers of attacks around the holidays. I was going to take my qualifier with Arthur Schroenburg."

"Ah how I miss Arthur. How is he?" Caius asked.

"You'll find out very soon." I said.

"I'm not gonna like this am I?" He asked and I shook my head.

"We got to the house where his Moroi charge lived and the sidewalks weren't salted, not a single footprint in the snow. Dimitri noticed the door broken and told me to stay in the car. I didn't listen of course, but I wished I did. I went around the back of the house and found a stake driven into the ground under the snow. Inside the house were the bodies of the family that lived there, along with several guardians. Arthur was one of them." I said sadly. Caius was for once speechless and sullen looking, the sneer gone.

"After that, the academy decided to send us all to a ski resort for the holidays so that we were 'safe'. I actually met Tatiana's nephew, Adrian, that day. Two of my friends that were novices and a Moroi girl I didn't particularly care for, decided to go Strigoi hunting and Christian and I went after them. We caught up before they got into trouble, but we were taken by humans that were working with the Strigoi and they kept us for days, planning to starve one of the Moroi into turning willingly. We finally managed to escape on our own with Christian, Mia and I doing what we could. One of the novice's didn't make it out of that house alive. The Strigoi was about to kill me when he came back and the Strigoi simply snapped his neck as if it were nothing. I finally decapitated the two Strigoi with a dull sword that hung on the mantle. I was only 16" I finished.

"Wow, what do you say to someone after that?" Caius asked and I looked up sadly.

"That isn't even the half of it yet." I said.

"What?" All those in the room said with the exception of Aro who had seen my thoughts. I nodded.

"The short version is that there was an attack at the school after that. I could see the ghost of Mason, the boy that was killed and I thought I was going crazy. I was seeing him inside the wards which confused me. Some of the Moroi students had been using their magic near the wards, negating their own magic. There were a large number of Strigoi and several students and teachers were taken. Christian and I teamed up during the fight. He would light their hair on fire, distracting them enough so I could stake them. I killed over twenty that night but it wasn't over. Using my 'sixth sense' (yeah I know bad movie reference but I couldn't resist), I tracked that they couldn't get out of the sunlight before sunrise, so with Mason's help I was able to put together a rescue plan and the school was reluctant but finally agreed. We succeeded in getting most of the students and teachers back, but not without losses. Dimitri had been on the rescue with me and I had to watch helplessly and the Strigoi overpowered him and the other guardians pulled me back. They went for the bodies the next day but his body wasn't found. Mason confirmed that he was Strigoi." I said and I closed my eyes tightly at the memory. I felt waves of calm and I knew Jasper was around, no wonder I wasn't I babbling teary mess right now.

"Jasper, you better get your ass in here right now. If you gonna damn eavesdrop you might as well get in here so come on." I yelled. I heard a faint laugh from the guard members and a chuckle from Jasper as he came in.

"Sorry Rose, The family were worried about you." He said.

"Well I have been taking care of myself for almost 19 years, what's a couple of hours?" I said sarcastically and we all laughed, even the little uptight Jane. Jasper came over and sat beside me. "Anyway, Dimirti and I made a promise to each other that if one of us were ever turned Strigoi that we would kill the other to keep them from wandering the earth killing innocents. So as soon as I turned 18 a little later, I dropped out of the academy and tracked him to Russia. I met Dimitri's family and apparently no one thought to give them any news so I had to break the news to his family that he was, in the eyes of the Moroi world, dead. I actually met my father for the first time while I was there, although I didn't know it at the time. Finally I left the family and joined a group of rouge Damphirs, killing Strigoi and making sure that Dimitri knew I was looking for him. He finally found me and took me prisoner in Novisbrisk Russia for several weeks. He fed off me to keep me weak and docile, wanting of course for me to turn willingly, but I always refused. At my first moment of clarity, I managed to get away, but just barely. I thought I had killed him that night, but I had missed my mark. Of course that isn't hard to do when you are hanging off a bridge in the middle of the night."

"I returned to the US and later received the stake I had used that night with a message that I had failed. He wanted me, but it wasn't love at the time. It was for mere possession. I learned during this time that there was a chance, a very slim one, that he could be restored to his Damphir state. I eventually found that if a spirit user infused their magic into our stakes and staked the Strigoi themselves, that it would restore them. I refused the idea even though Lissa was all for it. I wasn't endangering her to get him back, or so I thought. Eventually Dimitri was restored, but it wasn't without immense guilt for what he did as a Strigoi, especially to me." I said. "He pushed me away and I was an absolute wreck. During that time, Tatiana was murdered, Staked through the heart with my stake and I was imprisoned for her murder. I received a note from Tatiana's lover of sorts, telling me that Lissa wasn't the last in her line and that I was the only one she could trust with this information. My friends broke me out of jail with the help of my father and I was on the run, finding Lissa's half sister and clearing myself of Tatiana's murder." I said.

"You have been through so much my dear." Aro said.

"I'm still not finished believe it or not." I said and they all sat their stunned. "Not only did I manage to obtain evidence of my innocence, but I also managed to point out the real murderer. Tatiana's murderer was a very familiar Tasha Ozera." I said and the brothers lost it.

"What? That ungrateful, hateful wench!" Caius ranted and Aro and Marcus looked pained.

"When I called her out on the murder and I was cleared, she got even more desperate. She had killed Tatiana and used me as the scapegoat. Her reasoning for framing me was that she could then pursue Dimitri without my interference. She held a gun to Mia's head while all the guardians tried to talk her down. She aimed the gun at Lissa and fired, but I jumped in front, taking a bullet to the chest." I pulled down my shirt a little showing the small scar that remained as a reminder of my second death. They gasped. "That was the second time I died."

"Wait you died?" Marcus asked. I just nodded.

"I woke up many days later. Apparently the guardians wouldn't let Lissa near me, so she couldn't heal me, but my will to live was enough for me to barely pull through. The bond went silent and it only recently reformed for some odd reason. Since Lissa was no longer the only member of her family, she could take her rightful place as queen and once I was cleared of all charges, I became her guardian." I finished. Jasper sent me calming waves and I swear I saw a teary look in his eyes. The brothers, their wives and the guard all wore the same expressions.

"Now if I may ask, why did you react the way you did when you heard my name?" I asked.

"Ah yes, an old Moroi friend of mine dated a girl whose name was Hathaway. Her name was Janine I believe." Aro said and I paled a little. Oh shit here it comes.

"What was his name?" I asked warily. This really can't get any worse could it?

"He was a Moroi, Turkish decent I believe. We usually called him Ibrahim. He was a non royal. Mazur was his name I believe." Aro said thoughtfully.

"Damn this world is too fucking small." I muttered quietly and Jasper laughed, knowing where this was going. I wanted to see if they could put the pieces together themselves. Aro looked at me strangely for a minute as did Caius and Marcus. They brushed their hands over Aro's sending the silent message. I tapped into their thoughts and they were putting the pieces together slowly.

"Yes I do see some resemblance." Aro answered the silent questions and I groaned. Will I ever meet someone without them having the influence of my father? They looked at me in question.

"My mother is in fact Scottish and my father is Turkish. Janine is my mother." I said and they studied me before widening their eyes.

"Well my dear I can see where the temper and attitude comes from." Aro laughed and the other joined in.

"In case you haven't worked it out just yet, yes Abe Mazur, or Ibrahim as you call him is in fact my father." I said. Damn I really needed to take a picture of this. Their eyes were crimson saucers, large and bright in amazement. I couldn't help but laugh at their expressions. The brothers, along with their guard were stunned into silence.

"So how is it that you have power? I thought that only Moroi had any kind of magic as you call it." Aro asked. Should I really tell him what occurred with the wolves? I looked over to Jasper as if to ask if I should tell them and he just shrugged. Some help he is. I felt like I could trust them but I wasn't entirely sure. My job was to help rid the world of evil immortals and although they didn't seem to be evil, I didn't want this information to get into the wrong hands.

"I'm afraid that for my safety I cannot explain that to all of you. You and your brothers are welcome to that knowledge but I must suggest that the others are not present for that revelation. It is nothing personal, but I have secrets that must not get into the wrong hands." I told Aro and he nodded in acceptance but I could see that Caius wanted to protest.

"I need all of the guard members to leave. Go out of range and I will alert you when it is okay to return." Aro stated and I could see all of the guard members wanting to protest.

"If it would make them feel better, Jasper will remain here and you may choose one guard to stay. I know that this is unorthodox but you will soon understand my reasoning." I stated and the brothers nodded, asking Felix to remain and the others left the cabin. Once I was sure that they were far enough away, I began my story.

"How much do you know of the Queillutes that reside here?" I asked.

"They are a small tribe that has some type of magic in their blood. They shift into large wolves for protection of their lands and they have an agreement with the Cullens." Aro stated in confusion.

"When I first met the Cullens, Lissa and I were here with some of our friends on vacation. Lissa suggested a camping trip and we had picked Forks because it had the smallest number of Strigoi attacks. Abe had never mentioned any of your kind so none of us knew that there were others. That night we met the Cullens and the wolves but we were also attacked by a group of Strigoi. I fought them while the remaining two guardians covered the Moroi. I was on the last Strigoi when he managed to get the upper hand and pinned me. Jake, one of the wolves, took out the last Strigoi and we broke camp to stay with the Cullens. We stayed with them and explained our world while they explained theirs.

I was sparing in the yard with some of the others when the wolves came. They thought that the Cullens had broken the treaty and created more of their kind. In the confusion of the attack, I was bitten. They had never bitten a human before and didn't know what would occur and since I was only half human we still weren't sure. Lissa rushed out to heal me but her power couldn't heal the bite." I said.

"Jake's father is a tribe elder and found a prophecy related to what would happen if they bit a Damphir. Apparently the power I have comes as a result of that prophecy. I can use all the elements and 'borrow' others. It also causes me to have the ability to phase like the tribe does." I finished warily and I could see the shocked expressions they held. My concern was that they would jump to the conclusion that I was like the children of the moon. Caius looked like he was battling himself which caused me some concern.

"Can you show us?" Aro asked and I nodded. I stood and they followed me outside.

"Jaz you will have to go back and get me some clothes unless I can step into the trees." He nodded.

"I need to either step into the trees or Jasper will have to send for some more clothes." I said to the others.

"Whichever you prefer my dear." Aro said and I stepped out of sight, stripped my clothes and phased. I stepped back out as I watched their eyes widen. They marveled at my snow white fur and I assumed that my eyes were the icy blue they were before. Minutes later I stepped back into the trees and phased back. I dressed in my clothes and stepped back to where they all stood still in shock.

"Well it is obvious that she isn't one of the children of the moon but what do we do about her?" Caius asked.

"You will do nothing about me." I stated. "My purpose is to rid this earth of those immortals who are evil which would be the Strigoi and of course some of your more colorful characters. You three are brutal and merciless of course, but you use those traits to uphold the laws. What is to say if I destroyed you three that the next rulers of your kind would be better or worse? I know enough about your kind to tell the difference." I stated proudly.

"You are truly a formidable weapon against the Strigoi and of course our kind." Aro stated thoughtfully.

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean that I intend to let it go to my head. I understand what you are and that your kind need to feed. Those who feed off of humans aren't necessarily evil and there is a fine line between them. I also understand that there are even mortals in this world that are inherently evil as well. It is a delicate balance and I cannot simply destroy those vampires who maintain a 'natural diet."

"I believe that we might in fact be able to agree on something here." Aro stated. "The volturi keep close watch on all of our kind and send our guard to deal with those evils as you call them. We sometimes run into large factions of newborns that aren't trained, created for personal vendettas and such. Perhaps we could locate those for you?" He finished.

"I don't know. I really haven't thought much on the matter seeing as I am still training and getting the hang of all this. Perhaps I could get back to you on that?" I said and Aro nodded.

"I understand my dear. Carlisle knows how to contact us should you decide to agree to that. I believe that we have spent enough time here and it is unfortunately time for us to head back to Volterra. Please let us know if there is anything we can do to help you my dear. I would also be thrilled to see your father again. Please give your parents my regards." Aro stated and he sent Felix to retrieve the others. Once they departed I noticed that Jasper looked somewhat confused.

**Please R&R.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 10

Rose POV

I wasn't sure what to make of Jasper's expression or the conversation I just had with the volturi for that matter. I was worried about taking those requests for destroying 'evil' vampires and going after them with only the information given by the volturi. It didn't seem like it would be a fair way to choose my targets. What's to say that they wouldn't give me a target base solely on the fact they wanted them eliminated. I needed some outside advice and I knew exactly who I needed to talk to about all this. She probably already knew and would expect me to call.

"Jazz do you have your phone on you?" I asked and he nodded, handing it to me. I dialed the familiar number and waited for someone to answer. Olena answered in Russian and I smiled, hearing her voice.

"Olena, It's Rose." I said and she switched to English.

"Oh, hello Rose. I have missed you so much. You have to bring Dimitri here soon. I miss my son so much." She said and I smiled.

"I will get him to see you as soon as possible. I actually called to speak to Yeva. Is she around?" I asked.

"Yes dear, hold on a minute dear." She said and I heard her speak rapidly in Russian before there was a shuffling on the end of the line.

"Hello granddaughter, I have been expecting that you would call me soon." She stated.

"Yeva I don't know what to do. I have been tasked with a very difficult job and I wondered if I could get some advice from a crafty old bat?" I said and she outright laughed. She hated me at first but it seemed that I had grown on her and she could really dish out the sarcasm just as much as I could.

"Follow your heart granddaughter. Your job is important and you need to gather strong fighters to assist you. There are several that have experience in battle and you will need their help to accomplish your tasks. The Major and the Captain will help you tremendously. The brothers are trustworthy, but you must be careful." She stated and I had no idea what she meant by Major and Captain but I was still more concerned about the brothers. "The brothers will not lead you astray, but be wary for there are traitors amongst their house." She finished. That was Yeva, cryptic as ever.

"Thank you Yeva. You have given me a lot to think over. I hope to visit you all very soon and Dimitri and I both miss you all very much. Dimitri isn't here right now of course but he and I both send our love." I told her.

"I know dear. I have to go now and you have much left to learn before you start your journey. Be careful child and follow your heart." She said and we said our goodbyes. I handed the phone back to Jasper and there was a haunted look in his eyes.

"What's wrong Jazz?" I asked.

"Did I hear her say something about Major and Captain or was I hearing things?" He asked seriously and I nodded. He sighed like he was mulling something over in his thoughts. Just as he was about to say something, I heard movement and whirled towards the sounds. There were two figures running towards us from the Cullen house and I stood at the ready to defend myself if needed. As the figures cleared the trees I recognized them as a mated pair that stayed for the confrontation. They were friends of Jasper so the tense stance I held relaxed. Peter smiled and looked towards me as his mate stayed slightly behind him.

"I thought that you guys would need my assistance so here I am." He said and I stood there in shock for a minute. Jasper just laughed and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Damn Yeva and her cryptic answers." I muttered and they all laughed.

"Rose did you know who the Major and the Captain are?" Peter asked smiling. I shook my head. It did sound familiar but I couldn't place it.

"Rose you need to know that there are things that you do not know about our kind. I know that you have enough knowledge to make a judgment as to whether they are evil, but there are some that are the cruelest of them all. Peter and I fought together in the newborn wars in the south. I was the youngest Major in the Texas army. When I was changed, Peter became my second in command, my Captain." My eyes widened a little and I caught up with what he was trying to tell me. Jasper was the Major and Peter was the Captain.

"Why is it that my life gets harder just as I expect it to calm down for a little while?" I asked to no one in particular and I groaned in frustration. "More importantly right now, you two are supposed to be a big help but I don't really know what I'm doing here. Aside from that, Yeva just told me that there is a traitor in the Volturi guard although I don't know who." I sighed in frustration and exhaustion.

"So you two are the Major and the Captain?" The nodded smiling and I felt like an idiot for not noticing it sooner.

"Rose relax, we will help you through this. You still have some major training to go through and that may give us some time to figure out who the traitor is within the volturi." Jasper said calmly and I nodded.

"Alright, let's get back to the house since everyone is probably worrying themselves like crazy." I said and they nodded in agreement. We ran at vampire or wolf speed back to the house and the others were waiting as I thought. I blocked my thoughts immediately so as not to give anything away to our resident mind reader. I almost laughed at the downcast face Edward was giving me but I held it in. Most of the other clans or covens had left and it was just the Cullens, the Denali's and Peter and Charlotte. Alice looked like she might have see something in one of her visions and I had to know what she saw.

"Alice what did you see?" She looked up and smiled at me.

"Visitors are coming to see you in…three, two, one." She stated and sure enough there was a knock at the door and I rushed to open it and I was thrilled to see Liss, Christian, Eddie, Dimitri, Adrian and Mia all standing there with wide smiles. Dimitri's smile fell as his eyes landed on Peter and Charlotte behind me and he started to reach for his stake, but I stopped him.

"Don't Dimitri. They won't harm any of you and they aren't Strigoi. Now get your asses in here and give me a hug." I said and I heard snickers both inside and outside the door before I was lifted in the air and spun by Dimitri. I squealed in surprise but was cut off as he stopped spinning me and kissed me hard on the lips, cutting off my nonexistent protest. I heard the others laughing and Dimitri finally set me back on the floor. I hugged him tightly and smiled wider than I had in the time I have been here. I looked up and kissed him long and hard again before coming up for a needed breath. I sighed and looked in his eyes. "I missed you so much and I love you." He smiled at me.

"I missed you too my Roza." He said and I heard a throat clearing and turned to see Christian with a wide sardonic smirk and I groaned.

"What are we Rosie, Chopped liver? Did you not miss us at all?" I growled at the Rosie reference and I heard several of the Cullens mutter 'uh-oh'. I smiled sweetly

"Leave it to Pyro to make my life hell whenever he is around. Hey Em, go out back and set up a few targets will ya? I need to teach pyro here if he can't play with the big dogs that he needs to stay on the porch." I said smiling and Em Guffawed as he ran outside to do as I asked. Christian looked in confusion and I shrugged.

"What are you doing Rose?" Lissa asked and I smiled.

"Let's just say that he isn't the only one with fire power anymore." I said cryptically and their eyes widened. "So what do you say Chrissy, care to play a little targets? I bet that I can wipe the floor with you." I said and his smirk returned as I knew it would. Chrissy couldn't resist a bet.

"When I win, what do I get?" He smirked wider and the others smiled. The Cullens and Denali didn't know how much talent he had and the others didn't know about my power either so they were all anxious to see who would win.

"What do you want IF you win, and that is a huge IF?" I said. "I won't call you Christina or Chrissy if you win. Pyro is still game cause we all know you secretly like it." He nodded. "If I win, you never call me Rosie ever again. Rosemarie is out too for good measure." He agreed to the terms and we all walked outside with the greetings and introductions temporarily put on hold.

"Okay we are doing this by time and accuracy. Fastest time and the most hits wins." Emmet stated and we nodded. "Visitors go first." He stood on the mark and looked over the back yard at the targets placed at various distances. There were four targets placed at thirty, fifty, seventy five and one hundred yards and Emmet held the stopwatch. Em gave the signal and one at a time, Christian hit all the targets dead center but he took too long. Christian smirked thinking that he had won.

"Em, replace the targets and give Christina's time." Christian scowled at me and I shrugged. Hey you haven't won yet Chrissy."

"Thirteen point four seconds Rose." Em said and I smiled. Oh this will be so easy. I took my mark and Em gave the signal I shot four balls of fire simultaneously, hitting each target with the same dead center accuracy Christian did, but in much less time.

"Time, Emmet?" I questioned with a smile and he looked at the watch and his eyes widened. He smiled triumphantly and looked at me.

"Seven point two seconds. Rose." He said and I smirked at Christian who had his mouth gaping open while the others stood in shock. I walked over to the others and passed right by Christian, pushing his chin and closing his mouth.

"Better close that Chrissy, you'll attract flies." I told him while the others laughed and I walked back inside the house. That was way too much fun, but I could get used to a speechless Chrissy.

The others finally came back inside and snapped out of their shock. Dimitri sat beside me and pulled me into his lap and I melted into him. Introductions were made to the Denali and Peter and Charlotte. Jake came in with Ness and Emmet bragged about my 'mad skills'. I tried to use my mind reading capabilities before anyone told them I was able. So I figured that it was the perfect time for truth or dare.

"Hey guys let's play a game?" I said. Carmen and Eleazar along with the other Denali clan went to hunt. Carlisle went to work and Esme went to her study. Charlotte went to hunt too and so it was us 'kids' and Peter and Dimitri. We played that until we got bored and I initiated a game of bullshit which I won. Edward came in second and I only beat him 'cause he couldn't read my mind or facial expressions. The Cullens were dying laughing while the others complained that I had somehow cheated. I finally broke down and told them I could read thoughts whenever I wanted. I think they took it pretty well and I was happy to have some down time from training and constant expectations of danger. For now things were calm but I knew it wouldn't last long at all.

**Please R&R. I would also like to hear thoughts on who the Volturi traitor is. Thanks everyone.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 11

Rose POV

I was so glad to be surrounded by those that I loved and I dreaded the time when they would have to return to court. I had a private discussion with Lissa about the things I had learned from the Volturi rulers and she was amazed that Tatiana had kept that to herself. I told her and Dimitri everything and they were not really happy with some of the things I had learned about myself and my destiny. I understood their concerns but it really wasn't like I had much of a choice in the matter. Even though they weren't happy about it all, they finally understood that this was what I was meant to do.

The night wound down and the Moroi went to get some rest along with the guardians. Dimitri of course stayed close to my side and we sat in the Cullens Living room while the others slept. Peter and Charlotte went far away to hunt and the Cullens were all out hunting as well. The Denali's had gone for a night on the town in Port Angeles. Jake had gone with the Cullens so it was just us. Dimitri went upstairs to get some rest but my mind was too active to consider resting. I stepped outside for some fresh air and the sun had set several hours ago. I sat down on the porch and looked at the stars wondering how much more I would have placed on my shoulders. I stood after about an hour and started to head inside when I felt a small tinge of the familiar Strigoi nausea and another sensation that I had felt when the Volturi had approached. I drew my stake and welcomed the darkness to me. I would not call for Eddie and Dimitri to fight for fear that they would be harmed. I stood and waited for them to get closer and I knew that it wasn't the Cullens or Peter and Charlotte because there were Strigoi with them. I saw them enter the yard and was surprised to see such numbers. There were about ten of each type of immortal and I wondered vaguely whether I would survive this one.

I knew that the Cullens and Peter were due to return at any time but I did wish that they were here. I waited for them to lunge and I decided that it was useless to fight with my stake so I phased. I saw some of their eyes widen a little and I smirked internally. They began their attack and I fought several at the same time, ripping off their heads with my jaws in quick succession. I was down to the last five or so when they managed to pin me and I yelped in pain. I felt heat and concentrated on it. Suddenly I was surrounded by flames and the vampires were reduced to ash. I stood shakily in my wolf form and looked down towards my paws and I was shocked. My body was covered in flames and I concentrated on making the fire receed. I was vaguely aware that there was someone around me but I didn't know who was there. I finally managed to stop the fire from consuming my body and I was surprised to see my fur in its original pristine condition and with no singe marks. I went to move forward and I was hit with pain. I had forgotten about the injuries during the fight and I could no longer control my wolf form. A strangled canine whimper came from my mouth as I phased and it ended in a painful groan. I fell immediately to the ground and I felt something cover me. I whimpered as someone picked me up and carried me into the house where I knew Carlisle was checking me over.

Peter POV

Charlotte and I had just finished our hunt and were headed back to the Cullens when my gift urged me to get back there immediately. We broke out into a run and as we got closer I could hear the tell tale sounds of a fight. I heard a whoosh of fire as the house came into view and I was amazed. Rose had phased and was surrounded by bodies of many vampires. The amazing part was that her body was surrounded in flames that appeared to have protected her after a few managed to get her down. She stood shakily and I asked Char to get a blanket from the house. Char was back in a flash and the others began to return home. The sight of Rose broke my heart. She focused of calling the fire back and once it receded she started to phase, no longer able to hold her wolf form. She collapsed and I put the blanket over her to protect her modesty. I lifted her causing her to whimper in pain and I cringed. I carried her inside so that Carlisle could take a look at her and her friends were frantic with concern. The Cullens managed to keep them back so that Carlisle could work to set the broken bones before her accelerated healing could take effect. Some had to be re-broken and I cringed at the strangled screams that had been emitted. Jake was a tremendous help with the explanation of what Carlisle had to do. Dimitri was not happy and it took Jasper and Emmet to hold him from interfering. Lissa was a sobbing mess and the others looked worse for wear.

The screams had died down and the Denali's had arrived and were confused at what was going on but also concerned at the screams they heard. We explained and Eleazer went outside with his family to dispose of the bodies since we had yet to handle that. We were all concerned with Rose as our first priority. All we could do now was wait and prey that Rose would recover quickly.

Dimitri POV

I was a mess with worry and concern for my Roza and I worried about her constantly. She faced all of those immortals on her own and I was worried that she wouldn't pull through this. I was a mess as I had to listen to her pained cries as Carlisle had to break and set the bones she had broken. Jake explained that was the result of fast healing and it had to be done. Finally the screams died and Alice entered the room carrying some clothing for her. Minutes later Alice and Carlisle exited the room that she was in and looked at me.

"She is fine Dimitri. Her quick healing caused some of the bones to begin healing out of place and I had no choice but to re break them in order to correct it. They will heal properly now and she will be good as new after some rest. I know you are worried and she is in some pain but I set up a drip of morphine for her since her body burns it off so quickly. She will need to rest and you can go see her, but please allow her to rest." He said and I nodded. Lissa and I both rushed to the room and went by her side. Lissa tried to heal her but just as it was with the bite, it didn't work. I felt so confused and I wondered if Roza and I would ever be able to have a normal life and be together without interference from outside forces.

Rose POV

I could feel that there was some serious damage done to my body and I knew that Carlisle was taking care of me. I felt so drained from the fight that I found it hard to open my eyes. Carlisle talked to me through the whole ordeal as he checked my injuries and then he sighed unnecessarily. I knew he was going to say something that I didn't like.

"Rose your healing is accelerated due to your phasing. Some of the broken bones have started to heal out of place. I know this will be hard for you but I need to rebreak them so that I can align them properly." He said and I felt like I was going to be sick. "I will give you morphine to take some of the pain, but it will burn off quickly in your body due to your higher temperature."

"I know Carlisle. I can feel it, just make it quick." I said with my eyes still closed and felt the sting of the needle that introduced the morphine.

"Alright Rose we need to set these bones quickly so I will have the break them again one at a time. I'm sorry." He whispered at the end as he started breaking and setting bones. I lost count of how much I had screamed out from the pain and the sound of the break reaching my ears was just as bad. Once it was finally finished, Alice was sent in with some kind of loose fitting nightgown and helped me into it. Carlisle set up a morphine drip where I could get some rest and he and Alice left the room. I heard the door open again and I could feel that it was Lissa and Dimitri sitting by my bed. Dimitri took my hand, careful of the needle that was there and it soothed me. I was vaguely aware of Lissa trying to heal me as I drifted off into darkness.

I felt much better after I woke up nearly a full day later and I was eager to get the needle removed from my person. Dimitri had stayed with me almost constantly since the incident and I was grateful for his presence. I opened up my eyes to see that Carlise was coming in and I smiled at him a little. I was no longer in real pain, but I was really sore, similar to the first time that I phased.

"Hello Rose. How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked with a smile and I returned a pained smile of my own.

"Sore as hell but good I guess." I replied and he smiled. He took the areas where the breaks were in his hands and felt them to be sure that they had completely fused properly and seemed satisfied with the results.

"Well that is to be expected but as far as I can tell you seem to be good as new. Walking will help some of the soreness but take it slowly. Now I believe that we need to get you downstairs for something to eat and drink." He said and removed the needle from my hand. Dimitri and Carlisle guided me downstairs slowly and carefully. They sat me down on the couch where the others gathered around, giving me hugs and telling me how worried they had been. Once that had died down I noticed that Peter was standing over in the corner if the room and I smiled at him.

"Peter, come here." I said and he approached me. I stood with a little effort and hugged him tightly. He tensed at first but relaxed into the embrace. "Thank you for helping me Peter." I whispered and he pulled back smiling.

"Not a problem ma'am." He replied with a grin. I turned and looked at the others in the room.

"I want you all to know that you are like brothers and sisters to me. I will need all of your support for what is to come and I am thankful that you are in my life. I have something that I must do and I don't know how to do it. I was destined to rid the world of immortal evils and I just don't know where to start. Thank you all for being here for me." I said and they all smiled.

"We know Rose. I know that you won't be able to come to court for some time and we understand. I have obligations as queen or we would stay. I hope you understand." Lissa said.

"I do Lissa and I know that you guys will have to go back sometime soon, but it's okay. For now that is the safest place for you all to be. I have so much that I need to do to prepare for things I am supposedly destined to accomplish." Then a thought occurred to me. "not that I'm trying to get rid of you guys or anything, but when will you guys have to leave for court again?" I asked while Lissa smiled somewhat sadly.

"We have to be back in a couple days. I wanted to spend as much time with you as we could. I had a feeling that you wouldn't be able to go to court for some time." Lissa said.

"She is very controlled in her phasing so it wouldn't be a problem for her to go to court for a few days if she wanted. She would have to watch out for her powers though." Jake offered and I turned to him with a smile.

"Could I really go back to court for a few days?" I asked and Jake nodded. I had tears in my eyes and before I knew it I flew to Jacob and hugged him tightly, all soreness in my body forgotten. "Thank you Jake." I said. He hugged me back and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Don't thank me Rose. You are the one that is responsible for such control. I just had to push you a little for you to realize it yourself." He said. "Besides that, I know you will be back." I looked up at him and he had that crooked grin. I couldn't help but smile at him. I pulled back and smirked.

"Yeah I will. I can't leave you guys unattended for long. Someone has to keep you guys in line but if I'm gone I have to make a point to visit just to set you back in line." I said and playfully punched his shoulder. We all laughed at the idea.

"So what are we doing Lissa?" Christian asked. "Staying a few days and bringing her back with us?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well I do have to attend that stupid conference in Italy for the courts and then we are headed to Russia for a day or two for another summit there, so it wouldn't hurt to bring the badass Rose Hathaway with me." Lissa smirked and I laughed. Wait did she say Italy?

"Where in Italy Liss?" I asked warily. "What for?" I think that the others knew where I was going with these questions.

"Some city called Volterra or something like that. The Moroi in the area wish to seek help because of some attacks in the area." She said. "Why Rose?" Attacks in Volterra? I thought the Volturi didn't take their victims from the area closest to their home town.

"They don't Rose. That is someone or something else." Edward answered my silent thoughts.

"Liss I need to see the information that you have on these attacks. Something is off about it and we need to be prepared." Lissa nodded and ran to her briefcase where she produced the file of the attacks. She handed them to me and I thanked her. "Alright Liss, I might need some help with figuring this out. Would it be alright if Carlisle and Jasper help me look over these?" I asked

"Why Carlisle and Jasper?" Liss asked confused.

"Because Carlisle used to live with the Volturi and Jasper has knowledge on newborns. He will be able to tell what caused the attacks." I explained and she nodded.

"Carlisle, Jazz, would you two care to look over this and see what we have?" I said and they both nodded. We left to the study as the others dispersed. When I opened the files, I was shocked. In the file were also pictures of the scene provided by the alchemists. They almost made my stomach wretch. Bodies were strewn everywhere, ripped apart and there was so much blood. I handed the photos over to Jazz and Carlisle while I looked at the report. This attack took place only a few nights ago, killing almost 30 people.

"Rose this isn't the Volturi. They wouldn't cause such a mess and they feed in house. They have a member that has a gift, a lure, who brings humans to the castle." Carlisle said.

"This is similar to newborn frenzy, but they wouldn't waste blood like that. This is too vicious even for newborns." Jasper added.

"This doesn't look like Strigoi either. They are normally messy and often rip out their victims throats or something but this is brutal even for them." I said. I had a thought and I went to the computer. I found what I wanted to know and looked to Carlisle. "Carlisle, call Aro and tell him I need to speak with him. Tell him it is urgent and to get somewhere where no one can eavesdrop." I said with urgency. He nodded and retrieved his cell from his pocket and began to dial. After a quick conversation, he handed the phone to me.

"Ah Rose, what can I do for you my dear? Have you considered my offer?" Aro said and I rolled my eyes.

"I am still in debate on the subject. Right now there is something more pressing. Aro have you been made aware of certain attacks in and around Volterra?" I asked.

"No I haven't my dear. I have not heard such things and if it took place it most certainly would have at least been overheard from humans in the city." Aro said.

"Do you remember Tatiana mentioning things about the Alchemists by any chance?"

"Ah yes. I do remember her saying they helped to clean up evidence that the Moroi and Strigoi exist. Why?" Aro asked.

"Well an issue has come to my attention. There have been attacks in the area around Volterra and the scene photos are horrific. We do not believe that they are Strigoi or your kind. Do you have any ideas?" I asked and the line went silent for a few minutes.

"When did the attack occur Rose?" He asked rather urgently. He was on to something.

"Just when you are thinking Aro. During the last full moon." I stated. I heard a string of Italian or Latin and it went silent for a second. Jasper and Carlisle widened their eyes.

"Rose, there are other immortals as you have probably guessed. That damage, although I would need to see the photos to know for certain, was caused by an immortal but not a vampire. That was caused by the Children of the Moon. Better known as werewolves." Aro said.

**There were many who wanted Jane to be the traitor, but i thought Chelsea would be better suited. I may have Jane in on it as well but i'm not sure just yet. Please R&R.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 12

Rose POV

"Well shit." I muttered. "Alchemists have kept it from the other humans but if they were to get wind of this it could cause a preverbal witch hunt for all immortals." I sighed. "Aro there is something else not related to this particular matter but it does concern you." I said.

"What is it my dear?" he asked warily.

"I won't say who gave me the information for their safety, but I was told by a very trusted source that you have a traitor in your midst."

"Are you certain Rose?" Aro asked.

"My source had absolutely never been wrong." I said and I heard him sigh on the other end of the line. I thought for a minute. What if the two thing are related? Caius has a known hatred for the children of the moon. Maybe the traitor is in league with them to cause exposure. "Aro, I just thought of something. What are the chances that a traitor would be in league with the werewolves somehow?" I asked.

"That is a valid point I suppose, although it would have to be someone who could bypass my gift." He mused. Another very important observation came to mind as I reviewed all the things that have been explained to me in relation to their gifts.

"Do you have someone there that can manipulate bonds Aro?" I asked.

"Yes, but Marcus would be able to see the bonds change with his gift." Aro defended, knowing where I was going with this.

"Aro this person could have been in place for centuries. If they showed strong bond to the Volturi through Marcus' gift, you wouldn't suspect them, thus bypassing your gift." I mentioned. He was silent for a moment.

"Perhaps you are correct in your assumptions. I will keep this to myself for now. In the meantime I will try and get to the root of the issue." He said. "You must pay us a visit soon my dear. My brothers and I would love to talk to you once again."

"I'll see what I can do Aro. I will let you know if there is anything else I can discover."

"Thank you my dear." He said and we ended the call. I looked up and Carlisle and Jasper were giving me strange looks.

"What's the matter you two?" I asked and they shook themselves from their stupor.

"Nothing Rose. It's just that you handled that beautifully and rather diplomatically. Never really figured you the type." Jasper said with a smirk and I rolled my eyes. I looked at Carlisle's phone still in my hand and I had a thought.

"Carlisle, do you care if I make another call or two real quick?"

"Go right ahead Rose." He said with a kind smile. I dialed the all too familiar number.

"Hello." Olena answered.

"Olena, I'm sorry to bother you but might I speak to Yeva for a minute. It is rather urgent." I said.

"Of course dear. Hold on a moment." She said and Yeva answered.

"Yeva, there is an issue in Italy and Lissa is to travel there. I want to know if it is safe for her to go there right now?" I asked.

"Yes it will be safe for her for now. Avoid the full moon. If you are there for the full moon, stay in the castle where she will be protected. The traitor is close to being discovered now and has no use for Vasilisa." She replied.

"Thank you Yeva. I hated to ask but I had to be sure about her safety." I said.

"Don't worry granddaughter. Everything will work itself out soon." She said and we said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone and placed a final call to my father.

"Mazur." He answered.

"Baba, where are you right now?" I asked.

"I happen to be close by in Seattle for some minor business ventures. Is something wrong?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Nothing is wrong, I was wondering if we might be able to have a private chat in person as soon as you could manage." I said.

"Of course Kiz, I'm just wrapping up here and I could meet you as soon as this afternoon. I assume you are still with the Cullens?" he asked.

"Yes, and this afternoon is fine. Are Pavel and Sergei with you?" I asked.

"Yes Rose they are. Do I need them with me or is this a private matter?" He asked.

"That is for you to decide dad. If you trust them then so do I, but whatever they discover here is of course never to be spoken of to anyone. It had to be complete secrecy you understand of course." I said.

"Alright Rose I will see you soon." He said.

"Thanks dad." I said and we hung up. With my calls made, I handed the phone back to Carlisle.

I looked over at Jasper and Carlisle who still wore proud expressions on their faces and I was confused. What had I done that was all that special?

Aro POV

Since we had returned from Forks I have been confused with the outcome of the mission there. It was obvious that the child grows and is not an immortal child, but the discovery of Rose Hathaway was certainly unexpected. She was a strong young woman and had endured so much in her relatively short life. I admired her strength both physically and the strength of her character. I didn't know what to make of the girls as she explained all those events of her life. Even greater still was her power and she knew how to use it without gaining an ego to match. She was inquisitive, calculating and level headed for a girl her age.

The strangest part had to be when she explained her powers and the ability to phase. She was a beautiful young soul and equally beautiful in her wolf form. Her being Ibrahim's and Janine's daughter was also a major shock. I remember when he first met Janine and started to court her. He was head over heels for her, and it seemed that she mirrored that feeling, but why they didn't stay together I don't know.

Marcus had explained to me that the man in her stories as her mentor and lover had very strong bonds to her, and she to him. Marcus said they were the brightest and most pure that he had ever seen, brighter than his had been to my dear sister before her death. He had never seen bonds so strong as what they shared. I would like to meet the man that she deemed worth of practically moving heaven and earth to save from a worse fate than our own. I was broken from my musings when Gianna announced that there was a call coming in from Carlisle.

Carlisle soon handed off the phone to Rose and she began to explain that she had been made aware of some attacks nearby us. I must admit that their alchemists were good at concealing things from other humans and apparently our kind as well. Rose went of her ideas on the attacks and it made some sense, but I was appalled when we discussed the high possibilities that it was werewolves that had taken part in the attacks. Rose did find that the attack had in fact taken place during a full moon.

She also revealed that there was a traitor here in the Volturi and I was skeptical at first because of my own gift, but she did make some very valid points. I hated to think that Chelsea would have been able to cause such deceptions and I did wonder as Rose did whether she was in fact in league with the Children of the moon. I would have to discuss these things with my brothers soon, but I would keep this secret for now to avoid suspicions from the guard members who might be capable of such treachery. Rose ended the call soon after with a promise to see if there was more information she could gather.

Rose POV

"Well we need to reveal our findings on this attack, but I would like to wait until dad arrives. I only want to go through this once." I told Carlisle and Jasper. "Jasper, can you get Edward in here for a minute, I don't want him blurting things out once he reads our thoughts." Jasper nodded and returned with Edward quickly.

"What's the matter Rose?" Edward asked.

"Edward, I need for you to keep any thoughts on what was discussed in here to yourself for now. I will explain everything we have discussed when my dad arrives this afternoon. I don't want Lissa to go into a panic right now and I will need dad's opinions on the matter. So anything you hear regarding a traitor in the Volturi or children of the moon should not be spoken." I said and he didn't like it at all but he finally agreed.

We compiled the photos and the reports of the attack back into the file and entered the main room where everyone waited. I knew that they wanted an explanation but they would have to wait.

"I understand that you are all curious but I would like to get some opinions from my father before I clue everyone in. Jake, do you think that Billy would meet with me really quick? I need to cover all of my bases on this." I said

"Yeah I wouldn't see why not." Jake said and I nodded and turned to the others in the room.

"I'll be back real soon and I promise that when dad gets here everything will be explained." I told them and left the Cullen house headed towards La Push with Jake. I had never been to his home before and I wondered if he was like a normal teenager as long as the fur was recessed. It didn't take us long to get there and we entered the house to find Billy sat watching some sports channel. Jake announce he was home and Billy turned his chair to him.

"Dad you remember Rose. She has come to ask you something, although she has kept the rest of us in the dark for now." Jake said.

"Of course Rose, what can I do for you?" He asked smiling politely.

"This is going to sound really strange but I promise that there is a purpose for it. What do you know of the Children of the Moon?" I asked and he widened his eyes.

"They are vicious creatures and they lose all control during the dull moon. Why do you ask?" He said.

"There had been an attack in Italy that looks like their work. In the single attack, there were over 30 people killed and ripped apart. I need to know if this is a part of the immortal evil that I am supposed to rid the world of and I need to know how to fight them if that is the case." I said truthfully.

"It seems that you have accepted your destiny Rose and I am proud that you have. They are much harder to kill that the cold ones or the Strigoi that you know to kill. Silver works the best on them but I would suggest silver stakes and then decapitation to be absolutely sure. It is very easy to miss the mark and not fully pierce their heart." Didn't I know the truth of that statement.

"Would the silver have to be charmed like what we use for Strigoi with the four elements?" I asked. I wanted to have all the info before I went on a killing spree with the werewolves.

"It's not necessary, but I do not know what effect that would have on them." He stated.

"So they have to be pierced in the heart with silver." I mused. "Would silver bullets work?" I asked as an afterthought. He looked thoughtful for a moment and smiled.

"If you use enough silver then I suppose that would work." I smirked. "What did you have in mind?"

"My dad as you know is a kind of mobster of sorts. I may be able to fashion something that would be easy to use while having the same effect as staking them in the heart, so long as my aim is correct." I said and Jake and Billy both smiled widely.

"You may be onto something Rose, but I would talk to someone who might have firsthand experience with them. Maybe Carlisle knows someone." He said and I had the perfect person to ask just as long as Aro was able to keep him mildly calmed down. Thankfully Carlisle had given me Aro's contact information and I pulled out my phone which I had finally remembered to bring with me and dialed the number. A woman answered the phone and I assumed that it was the receptionist.

"My name is Rose and I need to speak to Aro Volturi please concerning a very important matter." I said.

"He did say that he would be expecting a call from you. Please hold for a moment." She said politely with a heavy Italian accent. Several minutes later I heard Aro speak over the phone.

"Rose, I must say I didn't expect a call from you again so soon. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Aro, it has come to my attention after speaking with some of the shifters that the children of the moon are somewhat difficult to destroy. They suggested that I speak with someone who had personal knowledge fighting them. I am sure that you know where I am going with this and I need to speak with Caius on this matter since he seems to be the most familiar with the subject." I said.

"Indeed he is Rose. Hold on a moment and I will get him and Marcus both in my private office to discuss the matter. Don't worry my dear it is completely soundproof." He said and I waited for him to return to the phone, finally hearing Caius and Marcus in the background.

"We are all here Rose. You may begin." Aro said

"Okay Caius, Marcus, I am not sure if Aro informed you yet of our conversation earlier but I have been made aware that there was an attack near you and it appears to be the work of Werewolves." I said and I heard a feral growl over the line. "Calm down Caius. I know that you have some experience with them and I wanted to know the best way to kill them. I have talked to some of the shifters and devised a plan that could work, but I would like to hear your thoughts." I said and Caius spoke with a growl.

"They aren't easy to kill and it takes a certain amount of silver, charmed or uncharmed, to pierce the heart. Most decapitate them as well for good measure." He said.

"Does charmed silver have more of an effect?" I asked.

"I suppose it does since it increases the burn of the silver, why do you ask?" He said and I smiled widely.

"Well I plan to be ready for them in the event I come across their kind. I was thinking of fashioning a weapon with charmed silver bullets. So long as there is enough silver in them and the aim is correct it should do the trick right?" I asked and he was silent for a few seconds before he answered.

"It seems like a plausible plan and if that didn't work, fire works wonders as well. Again I would still decapitate for good measure." He said.

"Perfect. Aro will brief you both on what we discussed but I would advise to keep this between you three and include no one else for now. I have to go and meet Abe so I will see you all soon. Goodbye."

"Goodbye my dear and be safe." Aro said and I laughed a little but froze once the words sunk in. He sounded genuinely concerned. I hung up the phone and looked at Billy and Jake. Jake wore a shit-eating grin and Billy looked amazed.

"What I can be diplomatic and charming when I want to be." I said with a smirk and they both laughed. "Come on Mutt, we got to get back so I can meet my father." Jake nodded and we took off back to the Cullen house. As we approached the house I noticed an unfamiliar car in the drive, but Sergei was standing outside the door and smiled at me. I gave his a smile and nodded my thanks as he opened the door for me. I walked into the living room and they were all here waiting. The Denali's were sitting on the long couch while Lissa and Christian took the loveseat and Eddie stood close by against the wall with Dimitri. Mia sat on the floor with Adrian just in front of Lissa and Christian. The Cullens were standing in various spots around the room along with Peter and Charlotte. I didn't see dad anywhere and I started to ask when he came through from the Kitchen and smiled at me.

"Kiz, I brought you and your friends some dinner, well the ones that actually eat anyway." He laughed and I rolled my eyes. Jake hearing about food raced to the kitchen. "So what is it that was so important that I hear it in person?" He asked.

"Well I need to explain this to the others too since they are mostly as in the dark as you are." He nodded for me to continue. "Okay, some of you may remember how I asked to see the file on the attacks that took place in Italy since she would have to go there. I looked at everything in the file and it was too messy for either type of vampire. Newborns aren't even as vicious as the attack was. This left me with an idea and when I checked on the date of the attack, I was right. It was during the last full moon. That attack was covered closely by the alchemists but I believe it was in fact caused by the Children of the Moon." Gasps erupted through the room.

"Children of the Moon?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, more commonly known as werewolves." I stated and his eyes widened a little. "I contacted Aro and alerted him since the alchemists did such a good job at covering the scene. I also discussed this with Billy on the Reservation and he and Caius told me how to deal with them. I have an idea but I am not sure if it will work and that is where Abe comes in." I was about to continue when two voices shouted.

"No!" Abe and Dimitri yelled at the same time.

"Guys this is what I am supposed to do. As a guardian I already kill immortal evils so what is the difference?" I said.

"Roza werewolves are very dangerous and I won't allow you to seek them out and destroy them. If we encounter them we will deal with them but I won't allow you to put yourself in this type of danger." Dimitri said.

"Rose as your father I simply can't stand aside and allow you to do this." Abe said.

"You don't understand that this is what I was meant to do. I won't go in blind but I can't just let this slide. The reason I asked Abe here was to try and convince him to commission some type of weapons that I can use against them. They cannot stand silver similar to the Strigoi and based on what I have gathered this will work. You all know that I am capable of taking on vampires. Normally I would agree with you both that one person wouldn't be able to defend against them, but when had my life ever been normal." I said and although dad didn't like it he commissioned the weapons and I looked over to see Peter grinning from ear to ear. I rolled my eyes at him and went to the kitchen where I managed to get some of the food Abe brought before Jake ate it all. Peter came into the kitchen and smiled.

"Your plan will work Rose. I just KNOW it." He said emphasizing the word 'know' and I smiled at him.

"Well Lissa has to be in Italy in a few days so I just hope that everything gets done by that time." I said and Lissa came into the room with Christian and the others following close behind. They still weren't completely comfortable with the other vampires in the house. Dad had just left to get the weapons commissioned and the Cullens were out hunting. Jake finished stuffing his face and went to spend some time with Renesmee.

"Liss, when are they expecting us in Italy?" I asked.

In two days so we will have to leave here no later than tomorrow to get settled before heading to the meeting. Rose I don't like the idea of you going after these things but I have never doubted that you would keep me safe so if you are confident that this would work then I trust you." Lissa said and I smiled.

"Thanks Liss. Who is going with us?" I asked although I was certain that the others wanted to go too.

"We all are." She answered.

"Okay, I know that you guys are uncomfortable with the others in the house but they won't harm you guys and while we are there I will have to speak to the Volturi." I said. I had a sudden thought and ran to the computer to check when the next full moon would be. "Damn" I muttered. We would definitely be there during the full moon. I needed to speak to Aro again about staying at the castle. I didn't like it with the having a traitor in their midst but Yeva did tell me that we would be fine there. I called Aro and he assured me that the traitor had been taken care of and was no longer an issue. Apparently I was right in my thinking and the member they called Chelsea was the culprit. He was also thrilled at the idea of meeting Liss and the others. Just to be sure there wouldn't be any trouble, I asked Peter and Char to go with us as well. Jasper and Alice decided to go as well.

So we packed up what we needed and we left the Cullen house headed for Lissa's private jet. We stowed our bags and got ready for the jet to take off. Peter, Charlotte, Jasper and Alice were amazed at our usual form of travel and I just rolled my eyes at them. I curled into Dimitri, wanting to make the most of the time I spent with everyone from court but specifically him. Dad caught us before we took off and handed me a large case that contained the silver bullets I had requested and the gun. There was also a charmed silver blade in the case and he said I might find it useful for decapitation. We finally taxied down the runway on our way to Volterra Italy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I have recieved some comments saying that Rose is too formal but that will be partially explained in this chapter, along with a glimpse of the Rose we know and love. Enjoy.**

Chapter 13

Rose POV

As soon as the plane took off I started to get the ghost headaches. I groaned as the pressure inside my head increased and black spots entered my vision. I saw the spots solidify into human forms and I knew that the ghosts were here. I tried to put up my blocks and make them leave.

"Go away!" I said loudly and the others looked at me in concern. Slowly the ghosts left and once my mental blocks were up tight, the headache was dulled.

"Rose what was that?" Alice asked.

"Ghosts." I said simply. Their eyes widened a little at the revelation. I curled into Dimitri and dozed off into darkness as Lissa and Dimitri tried to explain the ghosts to them. I woke up several hours later and stretched my sore muscles. Dimitri was beside me and had dozed off sometime after I did. He was still sleeping so I stood and went to the small kitchenette on board.

"Rose we have a problem." I heard and turned to Alice. "If the Moroi feed while we are in the air, we will smell the blood and it will cause a sort of frenzy. We hadn't fed before we left. What can we do?" She asked and I thought long and hard. We still had hours to go and the Moroi would have to feed before we reached Volterra.

"Just my luck as always." I muttered. "Alice, if I could cut off your senses while they fed, would that do the trick?" I asked and her eyes went blank for a moment and she smiled after her vision.

"Yes Rose. They would all have to feed at once for it to work so that the scent won't linger longer that a few minutes. We will hunt once we arrive." She said smiling.

"Okay, I'll take care of the Moroi. Get Jazz, Peter and Char together." She nodded and flitted to the front of the jet while I went to the rear to talk to my friends from court. Christian and Eddie were playing some game in the den with some of the others watching.

"Guys, the Moroi need to feed but you all need to feed at one time. I need to cut off the senses of the others so they won't smell the blood. Eddie, I need you to hand out the bags when I give Liss the go ahead. Liss, when you guys are done, dispose of the bags and send me the all clear." I said and they nodded. "I'll be back in a few minutes." I went to the front of the jet where the others were ready. I concentrated on willing the power to me and focusing on the four people in front of me. I saw my power reach out to them and I cut off their senses of smell and vision for a moment and sent the signal to Liss in my mind. I started to smell the scent of blood and in a few minutes the scent was dissipating. After about a total of ten minutes or so, the scent was completely gone and I lifted my power as I heard Liss in my mind. I saw the relief in Alice's eyes that we had avoided the dangerous situation.

Several hours later we were touching down in Tuscany and we made the drive towards Volterra. Dimitri and I had gotten rental cars while the others remained safe on the plane until we returned with the cars. Since there were so many of us, we got two vehicles. Much to the dismay of Alice and the three other speed demons, I had Dimitri and Eddie drive for the sake of keeping the Moroi from having heart attacks. We finally arrived at the gates of the Volturi castle and parked close by. I talked to Liss on the drive telling the Moroi that we would be much safer there than in a hotel during our stay since the full moon was coming. We were met at the entrance by Demetri and Felix.

"Rose." Felix greeted and looked at the Moroi and Damphirs in the group and turned back to me. "The Masters are expecting you." He said. He turned with Demetri signaling for us to follow. We followed closely through the corridors and I could feel the fear rising in Lissa. I shot a look over to Jasper who nodded, receiving my silent message. I needed to have a clear head for this meeting. We walked through the corridors at slightly faster than human pace. Felix and Demetri stopped at a large set of dark wood doors and opened them gracefully as we filed into the room. The far end of the room consisted of three thrones situated on a dais. The walls were crisp white marble and the room carried the regal feel of a true throne room. Seated on the dais were the three Volturi kings, dressed sharply and carrying an air of authority. Aro stood immediately as we entered and I felt Liss behind me grabbing my hand tightly. I squeezed it back reassuringly. Dimitri had his arm wrapped protectively around my shoulders. We ceased our advance, reaching the center of the room.

"Ah, Rose. It is good to see you." Aro said a little too happily and I rolled my eyes. "Please introduce us to your friends. I know the Cullens and the Captain along with his mate, but the others are unfamiliar." He said and I snorted a laugh.

"Always eager to know it all aren't you Aro?" I asked sarcastically. He smiled at me as I began to introduce them. "Very well, this is Dimitri Belikov, Eddie Castile, both are guardians like I was." I motioned to them and Aro nodded. I started to introduce the Moroi. "This is Vasilisa Dragomir, Adrian Ivashkov, Christian Ozera, and Mia Rinaldi." I finished. He looked over the group and smiled.

"Welcome friends. For anyone who is a friend of Rose shall be a friend of ours." He said. He approached and I could feel fear rise in Lissa.

"Aro, perhaps we could take our meeting to a slightly less intimidating venue. The others are not as comfortable around your kind as I seem to be." I said. He looked thoughtful for a moment and smiled. "The Cullens and the Whitlocks need to feed also." I mentioned and Jasper sent me a grateful look.

"Of course, although I normally don't make these types of concessions." He said thoughtfully.

"Well normal isn't really something I have ever been familiar with." I said and he laughed. Caius and Marcus stood and joined their brother who stood before us. I felt Liss flinch as they approached and I turned to her. "It's alright Liss, they won't harm you." I said and I heard a snort of laughter. I turned to see Jane was the one that broke the silence.

"Problems Jane?" I asked quirking an eyebrow. Jane growled as I smiled. I was getting to her and I knew it.

"Yes, you should not be here unless as dinner." She stated. I heard the growls from those in the center of the room but I put my hand up to silence them.

"Oh, you think that you are better than us, than me. Tell me Jane, have you ever had the privledge to be on the receiving end of your gift?" I asked darkly.

"No, you idiot. Why would I use my gift on myself, even if I could?" She said and looked at me like I was the stupid one. I smiled. I used my powers to find her gift and use it for my own. I focused on her and she dropped, screaming in pain and writhing. It lasted only seconds as I lifted the gift from her and smiled as she took sharp unnecessary breaths.

"That is what others feel when you use their gifts on them. You hide behind your power and think yourself invincible, but know this Jane, harm my friends here and what you just experienced will be like a walk in the park for you. I have killed your kind, stronger, faster and better than you are Jane. So maybe you need to open your eyes before you open your mouth." I said and turned towards the center of the room again. "Sorry you guys had to see that." I said and I saw the three brothers smile widely. "Could we get this over with so that Peter, Char, Alice and Jazz can go and feed? We are kind of testing their control here." I said and Aro clapped his hands.

"Of course, follow us to the study. They may rejoin us once they have hunted." He said and we walked out of the throne room. Peter and Char went towards one of the larger cities while Alice and Jazz went to the woods to hunt. Liss clung closely to me and I tried to tap into Jazz's power and calm her. We walked silently behind the three brothers and flanked by Demetri and Felix. We arrived at the doors of a large study and the brothers entered silently as we followed. "Felix, when the others return, lead them here to join us." Aro ordered.

"Yes master." Felix replied and he and Demetri left the room closing the doors behind them.

"Please sit my friends. Rose has told me about you all so I feel as if I already know you." Aro said and looked at Lissa. "Vasilisa Dragomir," He said reverently. "Your father would have been proud of the woman and the leader you have become." Liss widened her eyes and looked to me in question. "I knew your father, my dear. He is sorely missed." Aro finished.

"Yes, well before we stroll down memory lane again, guys these are the rulers of the Volturi; Marcus, Caius and Aro." I introduced and my friends widened their eyes.

"But aren't they the ones who wanted to kill Ness?" Mia said.

"At first, yes, but that was a misunderstanding. Like the Moroi they feared the unknown and were worried that she would be like the immortal children." I stated and they looked confused. I noticed that Marcus was staring at me intently and I raised my eyebrows at him. He chuckled a little.

"Sorry Rose, your bonds are quite interesting." Marcus said. Aro looked at him in question and took his hand. Moments later he smiled widely.

"Oh no you don't you two. You aren't keeping this to yourselves while everybody else is in the dark so spill." I said slightly annoyed. Everyone else looked at me strangely bar Caius who grinned wickedly at his brothers being scolded. I sighed in frustration. "Aro can hear and see every thought one has ever had by touch. Marcus can see bonds between people and their strength." I explained. "Care to share so I don't have to do the play-by-play?" I asked and they chuckled.

"You have bonds to everyone in this room, even us to an extent. Dimitri is your soul mate of course. It is uncommon to find your soul mate but you have, as has Vasilisa. Your bond with Vasilisa is one of a sister, but stronger than I have ever seen. The rest of your friends are also bonded to you as brothers and sisters. Most often, only our kind are able to form such bonds as you have, so it is fascinating to us." Marcus explained.

"Doesn't Caius have a power?" Eddie asked.

"Caius is ungifted unfortunately." Aro mused while Caius glared.

"Caius makes up for his lacking in ruthlessness." Marcus added.

"Then maybe we are all safer since he is ungifted." I muttered while Marcus and Aro laughed. Caius scowled but it was slightly upturned in the corners. The brothers told all about how they knew of some of the royal Moroi and some of the history of the two species. They were amazed that for so long our kind had existed with theirs, but hidden from the main view of the Moroi. The others started to get tired and I could see that they were slowly drifting.

"Aro, I believe that the rest of this discussion could wait. It had been a long day for them and a long flight here. Some rest is in order for them." I said cutting Aro off. He looked a little peeved that I had cut him off but smiled widely.

"Of course, Heidi, Felix." He called and they were there immediately. "Please see our guests to their rooms and have Gianna send for some food for them. Bring it to their rooms once it arrives."

"Yes Master." They replied.

"Rose, might we speak with you privately?" Aro asked.

"Of course." I said and I felt Dimitri tighten his hold on my waist. "Go ahead Dimitri, I'll be just fine and I will be there in a minute." I said and he nodded reluctantly. They left down the hall and I turned to the brothers.

"Your friends are certainly a joy Rose. I gather from them that you were not as formal as you are now. What caused that change in you?" Aro asked and I frowned. I had noticed that I wasn't as carefree as I had been before but I didn't know the actual cause.

"Not sure exactly." I shrugged. "I guess there had been a lot more responsibility placed on my shoulders and I am trying to live up to the expectations." I said. "I can't go off fighting immortals with the same attitude as before. I mean it's still there, but a lot has happened that has made me more aware of it." I said honestly. I started to say more when I heard a deafening, frightening howl reverberated from somewhere inside Volterra. My head snapped up and I raced to the balcony of the study and scanned the area. Caius stood beside me in a second and I looked down on Volterra. I listened closely for any sounds out of the ordinary. I heard crashing sounds and a shrill scream to the south of the castle and I looked towards Caius who nodded, signaling he had also caught it too.

"I have to go. I have a job to do." I said and headed for the door before Caius stopped me momentarily.

"Felix, Alec, Jane." Caius called and the three appeared almost out of thin air. "You three are coming with me and Rose. There are children of the moon in Volterra."

"I need to go to the room and get my things." I said and we raced down the corridors. I was glad that my speed had improved with the changes in me. I made it to my room and burst through the door and headed for the case of weapons. Dimitri stopped me momentarily.

"Roza, don't go." He pleaded and it broke my heart to hear it, but this was what I had to do.

"I have to do this Dimitri. Go to Liss and guard them. I will return soon." I said and kissed him hard. He sighed and nodded reluctantly and I ran from the room towards the entrance where the others were waiting. I opened the case of weapons and strapped the gun to my thigh with the holster that dad had provided. I hung the blade on my hip and nodded to the others who smiled widely. I put the extra rounds of ammo in my pocket with two extra loaded clips and ran with them towards the area where we heard the trouble. I heard frightening howls getting closer and Caius nodded in confirmation of what I heard. I was getting pretty good at silent messages apparently I thought.

We reached the area and the sight was horrifying. There were five tall hairy looking creatures, ransacking a residence of volterra. There were several humans screaming and there were already about a dozen dead. They were dress as if they had been attending a party at the home and I cringed silently for the dead. We jumped into action and I pulled the gun with the silver bullets and drew on the nearest creature. I whistled and he turned as I fired the shot into his chest. I had estimated the heart's position correctly as he fell to the ground with a shrill whimper. The other creatures turned to the noise and snarled wildly seeing our intrusion. I shot another and drew my blade to decapitate the two fallen werewolves. Three to go.

As I started to turn, I was hit hard in the shoulder and was sent flying across the yard of the home. I rolled to a stop and managed to maintain a grip on the gun. The wolf snarled menacingly and lunged as I drew up on his heart. The wolf fell short as the silver hit its mark and I sighed in relief. I stood and noticed that my left shoulder was dislocated so I wouldn't be able to phase in this condition. I cursed and looked for the others. Caius was fighting the largest one and it had managed to get the upper hand for a second and Cauis was on the ground. The beast pawed at him, catching the top of his shoulder and recoiled for another strike when I fired, hitting the heart. Felix and the others had dispatched the final beast and I limped over to Caius. I holstered the gun and offered my hand to him. He was already starting to heal from the gash in his shoulder. The others managed unharmed thankfully.

"Felix, Jane, Alec, clean this up and make sure there was no exposure." Caius ordered and turned to me while I smiled.

"Loosing your touch Caius?" I quirked an eyebrow and he scowled but there was a smile reaching the surface. I was about to joke farther when I heard another howl and rustling coming through the woods. "Caius I need to put this shoulder back in place. I can't phase like this." I said and he nodded. He pushed it in place quickly and I screamed in pain and frustration. "Shit that hurts! They're coming, sounds like…" I listened closely, making out how many were there. "There are at least six maybe more." I said and he growled. We stood at the ready for them and I pulled my gun and checked the clip. Felix and the others stood beside us ready for the fight to come. We stilled as they cleared the woods.

There were six of them and they growled menacingly as they stepped forward. The stood there, saliva shining off their teeth and seemed to be waiting for any sudden movement. I tapped into my powers, and picked up a steel bar with my mind. I hurled it at them from their left as a distraction. It impaled one and he howled in pain but it would take much more to kill it. Then the fight got started and the others lunged at an opponent working in pairs. I fired, killing the first quickly and dodged a hit from two more. I had enough of this and phased midair. I called up the fire in my mind and burned the two that were attacking me. I lunged at the wounded one that had somehow managed to remove the steel bar from its body. I pawed at it catching the flesh on its shoulder and I heard the flesh sizzle like it was burned by silver. After several minutes of fighting this one, I managed to bite down, ripping off its head. My four companions staring in awe, I walked slowly to them. I took Felix's cloak corner in my mouth and tugged slightly.

"Felix, give her your cloak." Caius ordered and he complied. Felix wrapped the cloak around me and I crouched beneath it. I turned away and phased back. I tied the cloak around my neck and walked over to where my weapons had fallen.

"So you're naked under that cloak?" Felix asked smirking.

"Can it Felix." I said with an eye roll. "Let's wrap this up guys because while you don't need sleep, I do." They nodded and we started cleaning up again. Unfortunately there were none who survived but it would help with exposure. They were unsure where to stash the bodies of the beasts but I had an idea.

"Pile them there and I'll burn them." I said and they complied. I turned up the heat on my fire power so it burned hot and white, incinerating them in seconds and I smiled as I turned to see their awed faces. We finished the cleanup quickly and ran back to the castle. It had taken several hours to handle the wolves and we met Aro and Marcus back in the throne room. Heidi was about my size I think and I smiled at her. "Heidi, would you please get me something more appropriate to wear than my birthday suit. If I go in my room at the moment, I might not come out for a very long time and I am certain Felix would like his cloak back." I said to her and her eyes widened slightly before she nodded and left quickly.

"Phase in a hurry?" Aro asked amusedly.

"Yeah the wolves didn't allow a time-out for me to undress before phasing you know." I said seriously and they laughed. Most of the guard looked confused except for those that have seen it firsthand. Heidi returned quickly and I took the simple dress she handed me. I hated dresses but naked people can't be too picky. I put up a shield around me and made it black out around me so I was concealed as I changed into the dress. It was a little tight in the breast area but at least I was covered. It was a tube like dress with no straps so I definitely had enough to hold it up. I lowered the shield after I dressed and handed Felix back his cloak. I turned to Aro and smiled. "Could we wrap this up quickly because I would like to sleep sometime soon?" I asked and they nodded. Aro turned to Caius who looked a little dejected. He was about to say something when the doors opened and Jasper, Alice, Peter and Charlotte came in. Thankfully the Moroi and Damphirs were still in their rooms. Alice was beside me in a flash and hugged me tightly.

"Rose I was so worried about you." Alice said close to sobbing.

"Chill Alice, I am perfectly fine." I said.

"Told you Alice." Peter said in a singsong voice and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay children, the adults would like to talk now." I said seriously and I heard snickers through the room. "I believe that Caius might be losing his touch with the werewolves." I said with a snickering laugh and he growled lowly but I just smiled. Aro looked at him in confusion. I stepped forward to Aro and showed him the whole thing from my viewpoint. "Now if you don't need anything else from me, I would like to sleep since I will be guarding Lissa tomorrow during her meeting with the Moroi." I said and they nodded.

"Yes Rose. Go and get some rest. The others will fill us in if needed." Aro said smiling. I left the throne room and went to mine and Dimitri's room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 14

Caius POV

I was definitely disappointed with myself for not being able to kill more of those wretched creatures. Rose was poetry in motion as she fought and I could see that she would be nearly unstoppable. When my brothers and I first met her, I was sure that she was just a cocky sarcastic human that didn't know what she had gotten herself into. Knowing of her parents did shine a little light on her personality, but tonight after the fight with the werewolves, I saw the side of her that Aro had mentioned. While it was still there, she seemed to be better able to judge when to be serious and businesslike, and when to be her natural sarcastic and witty self.

"Rose seems to have bested you as the werewolf public enemy number one." Aro said smirking and I growled a little. He was right I guess, but I wouldn't let him see that.

"She is useful in a fight." I said nonchalant while Aro scoffed.

"Useful brother? She saved your ass from the one that had you down." He said and I scowled in answer. I knew that he was right but my ego wouldn't let me admit it to them. I would bet that Rose would be a force to be reckoned with and I was sort of glad she was on our side so to speak. She would certainly make for an interesting immortal, but would never leave her family. We talked for a while longer until we started to hear sound coming from her and Dimitri's room. We shook our heads in disbelief. She wasn't shy by any means but you would figure that she wouldn't have those kinds of activities around super hearing beings. Marcus explained though that she hadn't seen him since she started to phase some time ago and had stayed with the Cullens while Dimitri was at court, taking up her position as her guardian. I felt a little bad for her having to be away from him for that long seeing as they were the equivalent of mates in our kind. Rose was definitely one of a kind.

Rose POV

I went to our room feeling slightly better that the worst was likely over for now. I walked into the room to see that Dimitri was pacing the floor frantically awaiting my return.

"Chill comrade. I am perfectly fine." I said and his head snapped up so fast it was almost comical. He practically flew to me and hugged me tightly to him, kissing me fiercely. I broke the embrace soon after to shower and got ready for bed. I wrapped up beside my Russian god and we spent a good hour or so showing one another how much we missed one another. I knew that we would get flack from others in the castle seeing as they had such good hearing, but I really didn't care at the moment. I had been too long without my Dimitri and planned to spend all the time with him that I could. We finally settled down into sleep seeing as I needed to attend the meeting with Liss and Dimitri tomorrow morning. It was just after midnight when we drifted to darkness of sleep.

Several hours later we were getting ready for Liss' meeting with the local Moroi. Lissa informed me that it was more like the European Moroi council and there were to be several hundred in attendance. Dimitri and I dressed in our normal guardian attire and it had been so long since I had worn it that it almost felt foreign to me. I put a very simple dress in Lissa's briefcase that she would be carrying just in case. I had a feeling that there would be trouble at this meeting but I was unsure of what form that trouble would be in. Since it was daylight, Strigoi would be no problem, but I carried my stake and my special gun just in case the need arose.

Dimitri and I walked down the corridors to Lissa's room to get the Moroi who would attend. Lissa, Christian and Adrian as royals were welcomed but Mia was left out yet again. Christian and Eddie stayed behind with her since Christian didn't like these types of things anyway. After the thing with Tasha, he was shunned even farther into the background. So Liss and Adrian were attending with Dimitri and I as guardians.

"Eddie, if you guys need anything while we are gone, ask for one of the guards or call downstairs to Gianna. Have them bring things here and don't wander since we haven't met all of the guard yet." Eddie nodded looking a little scared.

"Heidi." I called. She was there in a flash. "If you are not busy today, could you please assist my friends with anything they might need? I don't want them to wander so as to avoid accidents." I said and she smiled widely. "Have Gianna send some food and drinks up as well will you?"

"Of course Rose. Master Aro has already given the order to not harm them but we all know accidents can happen." She said.

"Yes but if 'accidents' happen to them, then those responsible will be ash." He smile faltered a little.

"Damn Rose just go already. We got this under control. Char and I will watch over them along with Jazz and Alice." Peter said joining the conversation.

"Alright, alright." I said and mumbled incoherently under my breath. Lissa and Adrian were ready and we left the castle, taking one of the cars we rented for the trip from the airport yesterday. This conference was going to be fun, insert sarcasm here. I felt a sense of dread at the thought of this meeting and I knew that somewhere there was trouble on the horizon.

We arrived at the venue in plenty of time and it was fortunate for the Moroi that today was overcast and it seemed that there was a storm on the way. Even though I loved the sun, I had gotten used to the weather of Forks and I felt a small pang of longing to return there and missed the Cullen home. Lissa and Adrian headed in followed closely by Dimitri and I. Adrian always refused guardians so everyone knew that Dimitri and I were here for Lissa. My instincts for guarding were like second nature to me and I fell back into the work quickly. Some of the Moroi that frequented the US court looked at me oddly seeing as I had been absent from her side for so long but I ignored them as the meeting got underway. Lissa and I had a major discussion about the things that could come up at this meeting and I knew that sooner or later, they would find out the existence of other immortals. I just hoped that they took it well. We had also discussed the thoughts of revealing my status and ability to phase but we ruled it out unless absolutely necessary. We couldn't let that information get into the wrong hands so we would just tell them that the culprits of the attacks here had been taken care of as far as we knew, but we would monitor the situation for any rouge attacks from now on.

"Your Majesty, we must eliminate the Strigoi faction that facilitated these attacks. They were large scale and although we have confidence that the alchemists have done a good job at concealing them, we must act." One said. "Just last night there was an attack on a human residence not far from here. Many were killed and although it was concealed very well, the alchemists have no knowledge of it." One said and I stiffened a little. I would have to call Abe and see if Sydney could work her magic to conceal the existence of the cold ones and werewolves.

"I understand your concerns and I sent my guardians out last night to eliminate the threat. I don't know why the alchemists have no knowledge of it but that particular threat has been eliminated." Lissa said in her queenly voice, making sure it wasn't brought up again. The man nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer and took his seat. I sensed a slight compulsion in her voice and smiled internally. Maybe this wouldn't be as difficult as I had imagined. I heard thunder crack loudly outside and I saw most of the Moroi in the room flinch a little. I felt a prickle on the back of my neck and I tensed a little as the Strigoi nausea started. Dimitri of course noticed my change in posture.

"Strigoi." I yelled and the guardians were on the ready in a second. I looked to Lissa.

"Lissa," I whispered. "Stay close to Dimitri and stay low. I might have to phase and I can't have you close if that happens because you could get hurt." I explained and she nodded with fear in her eyes but I knew that she wasn't afraid of me so much as the situation. I turned towards the doors as they swung wide with the force of being thrown open. I saw several Strigoi rush into the room and I was the first to act, seeing as my speed was faster than the other guardians. I staked several before an idea hit me and I froze the entire room save Dimitri, Adrian, Liss and I. The remaining Strigoi were also frozen and I cut off all senses for them and the frozen Moroi. I undressed, phased and took out the Strigoi and ran outside, taking out the 'cold ones' that were just outside, also frozen in place. I set fire to those bodies outside to keep the Moroi from finding out about the 'cold ones' and ran inside. I phased back and dressed before anyone other than Liss, Adrian and Dimitri knew. I unfroze the room and gave everyone back their senses. They were slightly confused but grateful that the Strigoi were gone. By the time that the meeting was over, the rain had washed away all traces of the burning piles of vampire ash I had left outside the building.

I ushered Lissa and Adrian out of the meeting and back to our car. Dimitri was already in the driver seat and we loaded back up and headed to Volturi castle. Once we arrived, I looked to Felix who had been awaiting our return to the castle.

"Felix, I need to speak to the brothers immediately. Please tell me where I can find them." I asked.

"They are in the throne room with some rogue vampires for a trial." He informed and I nodded curtly.

"Dimitri, go ahead and go to our room. Take Liss and Adrian to their rooms also and I will find you when I am finished here." I said and kissed him softly. "I have to let the brothers know what happened at the meeting with the Strigoi and their kind." He nodded reluctantly and walked with Liss and Adrian to their rooms. I walked swiftly to the throne room and swung the doors wide. I heard an angry growl and my eyes about popped out of my head as I turned to the offending vampire. Damn it was a very small world.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 15

"Rose, what can we do for you? We are very busy at the moment with this vampire here so please tell me what is so important for your interference?" Aro said and I heard Caius growl a little. I wasn't sure if Caius growling was because of me or the vampire knelt down in the center of the room.

"Damn this world is too fucking small." I muttered and they looked at me in confusion. "You obviously haven't seen his thoughts yet I take it?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"No I haven't. Care to share?" He said sarcastically but there was a command there also.

"This 'monster' here was once a Moroi. Aro this is Victor Daskov's half brother Robert Doru. He and I have a little history and has been 'dying' to kill me since I killed his brother Victor." I said and approached Aro. I removed my shield and allowed him access to the memories of Victor and Robert, as well as the attack that took place today.

"You are certainly full of surprises Rose." Aro said and he chuckled.

"Rosemarie, so nice to see you again. I look forward to witnessing your death." Robert sneered and I smiled cruelly. "I won't let my brother's death go un-avenged."

"Sorry Robert, but the only death you will see today is your own." I said and turned to Aro. "How about some free entertainment, that is if I could take a crack at this asshole." I said and surprisingly Caius chuckled. Aro looked to the other two and they nodded. Demetri had a good hold on him, keeping him knelt submissively.

"Sure Rose. All guard members are to report to the throne room. Peter, Charlotte, Jasper and Alice are also required to attend." He said and soon the doors flew open again and the entire guard and the Cullens and Whitlocks were all entering the room. Aro clapped to get their attention and spoke once again. "Rose has asked for the opportunity to do away with this immortal, seeing as he had committed crimes based from our laws, he is sentenced to death. However Rose has been granted an opportunity to fight him. You are not to interfere with the fight and this is purely Rose's request. Rose you have the floor." Aro said and I nodded.

"Release him Demetri." I said and he did. I threw my shield around Robert and I so that no one could interfere. I smiled widely at Robert. "Say hello to your brother for me when you see him in Hell." I said and he growled and lunged. I dodged quickly and opened my mind to pull all of the darkness from Liss that I could and Red clouded my vision. I sent a very hard punch to his jaw and I heard his skin crack a little from the force. He flew back and hit my shield, sliding down to the floor and recovered. He lunged, grabbing for my throat and managed to claw at my shoulder as I rolled out of the hit. I kicked hard and smiled as I heard the cracks again. I lunged as he rose to his feet, grabbing his arm and flipping him. The marble floor cracked a little under the pressure and he screamed as his arm left his body. I threw it to the side as he stood and lunged towards me.

I don't know how, but I failed to notice that he had grabbed the gun I still had on me from leaving the castle for the meeting. I foolishly forgot they were on me and my eyes widened as the sound of a gun went off. I managed to dodge it enough to have it go into my shoulder instead of my chest. I cried out and I heard growls outside my shield and I finished the fight by turning him to dust and burning him while he was still mostly in one piece. The silver hurt like a bitch, although I was used to pain in my life. I saw the blood seep from my shoulder and I wasn't really surprised. I brought down my shield slowly in case the spilling of blood caused a frenzy. What worried me was that the bullet was lodged and that was a problem. It seemed that the silver was also slowing my healing a little as well.

"Aro, I need medical tools and bandages for the wound. I have to get the bullet out because of the quick healing, which is slowed due to the silver and the magic infused in it. I also need to know that my blood won't cause you guys any discomfort since I won't be at full strength." I said and I hated to admit the last part but I had no choice at the moment.

"It doesn't appeal to us Rose. I guess being part of the prophecy like you said causes that." Aro said and turned to the guards. "Heidi, Renata, go check on our guests and stay with them there. Don't say anything to worry them. Felix, go to the supply room and see what you can find in the way of medical equipment." Aro ordered and was about to continue but Jasper interrupted.

"Master Aro, forgive me for speaking out of turn, but Carlisle sent some supplies in my care. He thought something might occur. Alice, go and get the bag that Carlisle sent and hurry. Char, Pete and I will take care of Rose's injury." Jasper said and I smiled weakly at him.

"Go and get Eddie and send him to your room. Dimitri would flip if he saw this so he won't see it for now. It's not the first time I was shot and certainly not the first charmed silver I've been wounded by. So let's get on with it." I said and Aro smiled a little and nodded.

"Very well, Alec, Jane. Stay here and clean up, the rest of you are dismissed." Aro ordered and they were gone in a flash. Jazz, Peter and Char walked down the halls to Peter and Charlottes room to have Alice and Eddie meet us there. Eddie widened his eyes when he saw the bleeding hole in my shoulder but didn't comment. I knew that he would later but I was thankful that he didn't comment on it right now. The silver had started to burn my flesh and I hissed a little in pain.

"It'll be fine Rose. Alice and I gave been around Carlisle enough to know how to get the bullet out safely." Jasper said and Alice gathered the things that Jasper would need and I cringed a little as he was probing around in my shoulder for the bullet. There was no time for pain medication and it didn't work as well on me anyway due to the higher body temperature. After a great deal of pain and curses later, Jasper located the bullet and removed it. I had him just to cover the wound since it would close up soon on its own. Eddie helped me back to the room where the others were waiting. Apparently they all went to Lissa's room to wait for me and I knew shit would hit the fan.

Dimitri POV

Too much had been happening the last several days and I was grateful once we were back at the castle. It didn't last very long however as Roza had to go and talk to the brothers about the attack that we witnessed. I walked with Lissa and Adrian down to Lissa's room and waited for Roza to return. A short time later, I heard a gunshot and I immediately thought of Roza. She was the only person here that I knew carried a weapon of that sort. I paced frantically until Alice came in and asked for Eddie to come with her. I knew that something was up right then. I continued to pace until I heard pained screams and curses coming from down the hall and I froze mid step. I knew the owner of that scream from anywhere. It took absolutely all I had not to bolt towards the door and run down the halls in search for my Roza. Heidi came in soon after and I tried to get information from her, but she was even more tight lipped than some guardians I had dealt with, only telling me that things would all be explained by Rose when she returned. After what seemed like an eternity, Rose and Eddie entered the room and I looked Roza over. I noticed the fatigued look in her eyes but that was overshadowed by the bandage on her shoulder.

Roza said that she would explain everything very soon and she needed a few minutes. She sat down on the couch in the main lounge of Lissa's suite before turning to Heidi.

"Heidi, could you bring us all some food or have Gianna send some up? Also the Moroi need to feed so we need to work something out in that respect as well." Roza said and Heidi nodded.

"Yes Rose, Master Aro had us make accommodations for their feeding habits. I'll have Gianna send some food up and I'll take care of the other needs. Is bagged blood acceptable?" she said and turned to the Moroi who nodded. She bowed slightly and left the room. Roza sighed and shook her head slightly.

"I guess you guys want to know what's going on right now?" she said and quirked her eyebrows slightly. We nodded and she started to explain. "I walked into the throne room and they were holding a trial for one of their kind. My eyes about fell out of my head when I saw who it was. Victor's brother Robert was on trial and he was no longer Moroi." She said and I heard Lissa and Mia gasp. "When Dimitri and I were on the run from court, we ran into both Victor and Robert. They took Jill after Sonya was restored and we found them soon after. Victor ended up using his magic against me and we fought each other. I became consumed by the darkness and Victor hit the wall harder that I had intended, killing him." She said and I saw shock in Lissa and the others. "Dimitri had to knock Robert out so that he couldn't bring Victor back and he's had it in for me ever since. Seeing him today, I fought him, forgetting stupidly to remove the gun that I carried and he managed to get to it and get a shot off. I was able to dodge it enough that it missed my chest, but ended up embedded in my shoulder. Robert is ash now and Jasper removed the silver bullet from my shoulder." She finished and the room was quiet for a little while until I wrapped my arms around her.

"Roza I know you didn't mean for Victor to die. It was a long time ago and even though Lissa might be upset for you keeping this from her and the others, we did what was necessary with what we were given." I told her and she sighed, melting into my arms.

"Wait Rose, so you killed Victor and never told me about it?" Lissa said. "And why did you have to kill Robert?"

"Liss, you have to understand something. Victor's death at my hands isn't something I am particularly proud of. I was consumed by spirit darkness at the time. I didn't tell you because I was ashamed. Besides that, if word got out, I would be in prison myself anyway and I couldn't take the risk. As far as Robert is concerned, I didn't have to kill him and just wanted to fight him. Regardless of that, he would have died anyway due to the laws he broke." Roza said and I saw Liss nod sadly. I knew she didn't particularly care for Robert's life, but she didn't like the death of anyone. We talked for a little longer before Heidi returned with blood for the Moroi and food for all of us. We were just wrapping up our lunch when there was a knock on the door.

Rose POV

I was almost fully healed from the silver bullet now that it was gone and I told Liss and the others the whole story about Victor and Robert. I had made a foolish mistake by not removing my weapons before that fight and it almost cost me. I was beating myself up a little on that. After we ate lunch there was a quick knock on the door.

"Come in." I called. Aro and his brothers entered the room and smiled towards me.

"Rose, how are you feeling?" Aro asked in something strangely akin to concern. Huh maybe he does have a heart. Cold and dead, but a heart none the less.

"Much better after Jasper got through digging around in my shoulder for that damn bullet. The wound is almost non-existent now." I said with a tired smile, which he and his brothers returned with a smile of their own. Caius smiling was a big shock to me and I apparently wasn't the only one as I heard Lissa's thoughts briefly before she put up her own blocks.

"Wonderful." He said clapping almost happily. I sent a WTF look to the others in the room and Caius smirked openly at my confusion of his mood swings. "We wanted to discuss with you what to do with the information you gave us. It seems that some of our kind are working with the Strigoi and that needs to be addressed. I understand that most guardians are not quite as skilled as you or as powerful so we need to intercept this problem before the Moroi and Damphirs are killed by their lack of knowledge." He said and he did make a good point. If guardians fought their kind, they would lose.

"I do see your point Aro. What do you suggest? I can't be everywhere at once and the only way for them to be aware is to reveal what I am and that would reveal you all of course." I said and he smiled a little.

"If you must tell them, then you must. We have discussed the probability of the fallout and I don't think it would be a problem, but since you are in the most danger with this, it is certainly your choice." Marcus said.

"My main concern would be that there would be a possibility that Liss would be in danger from that revelation. Those that know of me, know that if they want me to go after her." I said and realization crossed their faces for a split second.

"Rose, it wouldn't cause that much more danger to me. Besides, that would make the guardians more aware, possibly saving their lives and their Moroi." Lissa said. Damn I hated when she was right.

"Okay, so when would we tell them?" I asked in slight defeat and Lissa smiled.

"Rose the summit in Russia is for high ranking Moroi and head guardians of each court. They would be able to relay the information at their discretion, but it would help spread the word faster than if we waited for a return to court." She said and I smiled at her.

"Pete, Char, Jazz, Ali. You guys get in here." I said, knowing that they would hear me without having to raise my voice. Peter was smiling widely, hand in hand with Char. Jazz smirked as he entered the room behind them with Alice. "What do you guys think?" I asked.

"Even if they can't defend against our kind, the benefits of knowledge would be great for them." Peter said and Jazz nodded along with his words. I sighed.

"Okay then. Liss, who will be attending the summit in Russia?" I asked.

"Well it is for high ranking Moroi, but I can get all of us inside the meeting." Lissa said and I nodded.

"What about you guys?" I asked Peter and the others.

"We will go to Russia but stay low in case you need us." Peter said and Jasper nodded.

"Alright, I did want to visit with Dimitri's family while we were there. How long will the summit last?" I asked Lissa who was practically bouncing in her seat at the moment. Sometimes I don't know who is worse, Lissa or Alice.

"Three days but I would like to get there earlier so that we could visit and do some shopping." Lissa said and I groaned a little at the shopping part. Alice hearing her favorite word in the English language was bouncing up and down beside Jazz and I rolled my eyes.

"Looks like these two have a new shopping buddy." I muttered and they all laughed. "Okay what do you say Dimitri?" I said looking at him and he smiled a pained smile.

"I haven't seen any of them since before I was Strigoi Roza. I don't know that they will accept me again." He said and I looked at him like he was insane.

"Dimitri Belikov, don't you dare give me that shit. Every conversation I have had with them since then has either started or ended with asking when you were coming to see them. They love you now just as they did before. They are your family and they miss you very much. We already know that Yeva, although she is a crazy old bat, already knows that you are restored and she trusts you. The other members of you family are just the same. They love you and respect you as their grandson, son and brother. Besides that Paul wants to see his uncle." I ranted and I almost missed the tears in his eyes. I stopped and hugged him tightly to me. "I'm sorry Dimitri. I didn't mean to upset you but you have to let go of this self doubt and guilt for something that was completely out of your control." I said and he nodded.

"It's okay Roza. I needed to hear it whether I realized it or not." He said and I hugged him tightly to me.

"Well now that that is settled, when do we leave for Russia?" Christian said and I groaned causing the others to laugh.

"Way to kill the mood there Crissy." I said and he grumbled under his breath. I was about to say more when there was a knock at the door. Felix entered with a smile and bowed to the brothers.

"Masters, sorry to interrupt but you all have a guest waiting in the throne room and their presence is requested as well." He said indicating the others in the room.

"Thank you Felix. We will be there shortly." Aro said and turned to us. "Come." He requested with a wave of his hand and I rolled my eyes a little, causing Caius and Marcus to chuckle silently. We were walking at a human pace to the throne room and I smiled.

"Aro have you ever considered taking Valium or something for those mood swings you have?" I said seriously causing the others in the group to burst into bouts of laughter as Aro glared at me a little with a small smile.

"We cannot ingest anything but blood so there is unfortunately no hope for him…or us." Marcus said with a chuckle.

We walked into the throne room and there was someone I didn't expect to see in a castle full of immortal vampires, but I really shouldn't have been surprised.

**Please R&R. Thanks.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Sorry this update is running a little late but here it is. Enjoy!**

Chapter 16

Rose POV

"Dad?" I said somewhat stunned.

"Ah Rose, I was hoping that you were still here." Abe said and he hugged me tightly and I smiled.

"I guess that you're coming with us to Russia then?" I asked and he smiled widely and nodded. He turned towards the brothers and put on his no nonsense expression he often used for intimidation.

"Aro, Marcus, Caius. How have you three managed with Rosemarie around?" he said and I groaned at the use of my name and he smirked. Aro and the rest of the brothers laughed at my discomfort.

"She has certainly kept things interesting during their stay here." Aro said and dad raised an eyebrow in question and looked at me. I shrugged like I didn't know what he was talking about. "She has apparently bested Caius in the werewolf department also." He said and I heard Caius growl a little at his brother.

"So I take it that the silver charmed bullets worked well then?" Abe asked and I nodded.

"yep. They hurt like a bitch but they did do the trick with the werewolves." I said and Abe raised an eyebrow in question. Shit.

"Care to elaborate my daughter?" Abe said and I explained the whole thing with Robert and he wasn't happy but he soon got over it.

"Why is it that every time I turn around you are getting shot at?" he asked exasperated. I just shrugged. There wasn't much to say about that. He and the brothers talked for a while until the subject turned back to our visit to Russia. We made a plan for the reveal and the others went to pack as I talked briefly with my father. After a little while longer I went back to the room to finish packing the rest that Dimitri hadn't got to and the group set off for Russia after saying our goodbyes to the Volturi and their guard members. Jane seemed to be warming up to me and seemed sad to see me leave.

I had a little trouble with the ghosts on the plane again but it seemed to be a little better this time. Thankfully I reminded the others to feed before we boarded the plane and avoided another fiasco on the plane. When we arrived in Baia, the others went to get a hotel room close by while the rest of the group went to the Belikov home. It wasn't as awkward as Dimitri was expecting and we actually had a good time with them for a few days before the summit started near the court in Russia. Yeva kept sending me knowing glances and I talked to her the night before the summit was scheduled to start. I was sitting on the back porch when she came and sat beside me.

"Granddaughter, you are on your way to fulfilling the prophecy. Trust your instincts." She said and smiled knowingly at me. "You should go and check on the cold ones that came here with you." She said and I nodded. I had a feeling that she knew all about them and I had already planned on it in a sense. I stood and went to leave for the hotel that the others were staying. I walked down the narrow and dark streets towards the hotel when I felt the Strigoi nausea. I tensed briefly and reached for my stake. I never phase first thing and used it for the most part as a last resort. If it was just a few Strigoi, I could handle that with my stake and had no need to phase. I scanned the area before my eyes found roughly a dozen Strigoi sneering at me.

"Look here boys, little Rose Hathaway has come back to pay us a visit." One of the Strigoi said and the others laughed. I figured that these Strigoi had been around when I had been here to search for Dimitri while he was Strigoi.

"Yeah well, can we get to the point here because I am a very busy person." I said and they lunged at me. Three lunged first and I dodged and hit whenever I could, slashing them with my stake and they gave an angry hiss as I stake the first through the heart. I kicked back the other two as three more lunged into the fight. Five against one isn't an easy fight, especially since I wasn't in my wolf form. I lit the five on fire as a distraction and staked them quickly while the remaining six looked stunned and were searching for the source of the fire power. Naturally they assumed that there was a Moroi close by. Getting tired of the fight, I simply froze the remaining six and staked them one by one.

Having destroyed the remaining Strigoi, I piled the bodies and burned them. Once they were ash, I continued to the hotel where Peter, Char, Alice and Jazz were staying for the duration of our stay here in Russia. I walked into the hotel and up the stairs towards their room. I knocked lightly on their door, knowing that they would hear it. Seconds later Alice opened the door and smiled widely until she sniffed the air and a confused look graced her face.

"Rose, why do you smell like you've been burning Strigoi?" Alice said as she opened the door wider waving me inside. I smirked a little at her.

"Maybe because I have Alice. I ran into about a dozen on the way here." I said and she looked shocked. "I'm fine Alice, besides that is kind of my job." I said and I saw her relax just a little. Jasper approached her and wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her swirling emotions.

"Peter and Charlotte will be back in a moment. They went towards one of the larger towns to hunt." Jasper said and I smiled at him. I had no problem with their diet, especially since they didn't kill innocents. They provided their own service in a sense. While I killed Strigoi and cold ones that were evil, they did their part by killing humans that had committed murders and rapes, scourges of society. At least with their deaths, they finally served a useful purpose on this earth.

"I just wanted to touch base with you guys since tomorrow morning we will be attending the summit and since the sun will be out, you guys are probably going to be cooped up at least for tomorrow. I also needed to clear my head before this huge reveal tomorrow and I really have no clue how to broach the subject." I said and they seemed to understand what I meant. Peter and Char came back soon after and we talked for a little while until I needed to go back to the Belikov home. Alice and Jazz were going to hunt so they walked out with me and we parted ways. Getting back to the house was uneventful and I arrived just in time for dinner.

The Belikov's looked at me strangely bar Yeva, but I ignored it and didn't call them on it. Several hours later Dimitri and I went to bed since we had to get an early start in the morning. The Moroi held this summit during daylight hours so that they wouldn't be bothered by Strigoi. I thought back to the time when I was naïve enough to believe that the Strigoi were the only evils that lurked in the night. I couldn't believe that there was a time that I would have had someone admitted to the closest mental facility had they told me that other vampires, werewolves and shape shifters existed. I closed my eyes and started to drift into darkness, hoping that the revelation I was to present tomorrow wouldn't backfire, but something told me that this was what I needed to do.

Morning came very early and we were all preparing to leave the Belikov home and drive the hour into the city where the summit was being held. It was just starting to get bright out when we pulled into our destination and I took a deep breath in preparation for the reveal.

"It will be fine Roza. I won't let the Moroi do anything stupid." Dimitri said and I laughed. Lissa looked at Dimitri and smiled.

"I thought that was my line Dimitri?" Liss said quirking an eyebrow while we all laughed. Minutes later it was time to start the meeting.

"Your Majesty, there have been reports that the Strigoi are getting much stronger and some of them are even immune to the use of charmed silver." One of the Guardians said and I cringed. Here it comes. "These super Strigoi are different and there isn't a know way for us to kill them. Those that have encountered them have not survived the attacks."

"They aren't Strigoi. They are something totally different." I said.

"What do you know of this Guardian Hathaway? Last I was aware, you had taken leave from the royal court and you are suddenly back in your position." The Guardian sneered.

"My leave of absence is the reason that I can say without a doubt that these aren't Strigoi. I have seen them, fought them. There are more immortal beings in this world than you would care to know about." I said and the room bursts into laughter.

"Guardian Hathaway is telling you the truth. Strigoi, as we know are evil, all of them. These others that we have discovered are quite different. They are immortal like the Strigoi, but much stronger and faster. It is difficult to kill them, but not impossible." Lissa said. "They are not the only creatures we are just finding out about."

"Suppose we believe this nonsense, what other immortals and strange creatures are there?" One guardian said. I looked over to see that Eddie had asked the question. Thank you, Eddie for asking the right questions.

"There are Strigoi of course, but the ones that appear to be stronger are often referred to as cold ones. They always kill their victims because their bite contains venom instead of the endorphins of Strigoi bites. Once bitten by a cold one there are only two choices that are available for most being turned or death. They differ from the Strigoi because they maintain their human emotions and have certain gifts, powers if you would call it that. Not all of them are inherently evil." I said.

"How can you say that? They kill others to survive." One of the Moroi asked.

"Feeding habits differ but there are those that do kill innocents and almost all kill humans. There are some that feed on criminals, murderers and rapists and drug dealers. Some even take part in a diet of animal blood." I explained. "But they are not the only immortals besides the Strigoi."

"What else is there then?" one of the Moroi asked.

"Children of the Moon." I said and the room erupted into laughter.

"Werewolves. You expect us to believe in the existence of werewolves?" one of the guardians guffawed.

"Yes there are werewolves. They are enemies of the cold ones and possibly worse than they are. They are ruled by base instincts, animalistic. They have no emotion during the full moon when they are outside their human form." I explained.

"Okay, not saying we believe this crap, but what else is there?" one of the Moroi said.

"There are also shape shifters. They aren't a threat at all but serve to protect their own communities from immortal being like the cold ones." I said.

"How can you prove any of this actually exists? Surely if it did exist then we would have seen or heard of this before now." One of the guardians asked and I smiled.

"Simply put, I have seen all of these beings. I also know that the cold ones have rules just as we do about exposure to humans and such. No normal guardian could defend against the cold ones or the werewolves, but I can. I am part of a prophecy in the Queillute Indian tribe which gives me enhanced abilities of a shape shifter and gifts like the cold ones have. While I cannot prove their existence at this moment, I can prove my own ability."

I stood before the mass of Moroi and Guardians and Lissa stood on the ready with another pair of clothing for me. I phased in front of the room and I heard the gasps as they saw my body shift to my wolf form. The room was in an uproar but Lissa quickly returned the meeting to order. I phased back to my Damphir form under a blacked out shield after Lissa placed my clothes down beside me and patted my head. I rolled my eyes at her. Once I was phased and clothed, I dropped the shield and the room was stunned into silence. Finally, I thought.

After the summit in Russia, the group traveled back to the US and we headed to Forks so that I could finish my training. Lissa returned to court even though she didn't want to leave me again. It wasn't long until I was ready to take on the immortal world and Peter, Jasper and Char were right beside me while fighting the evils that we had located. Caius had been called in to fight sometimes when there were sightings of werewolves and they were near extinction. Cold ones were depleted dramatically and those that were still 'living' either picked less innocent prey or had converted to the animal diet. Even the Volturi altered their feeding arrangements to those less innocent.

I made many visits to court every chance I could and Liss did the same for me. I missed them dearly of course and I took every opportunity to be with Dimitri and my friends at court. After several years, the need for my intervention died down and I often spent months at court catching up on areas where there was a lot of activity. Strigoi numbers were at an all time low and the cold ones were under tight control.

Our hardest fight came in the form of Maria from the south with her newborns. It was difficult just due to sheer numbers but Jasper and Peter certainly took pride in eliminating her. Things calmed down after that and I visited briefly at court before returning to Forks. The Cullen family had moved to another one of their properties somewhere just as the first summer here was ending. We managed to see each other often and Carlisle offered to let me stay at their house in forks when I was nearby. I stayed close to La Push when I wasn't at court. Court wasn't very welcoming for me and I felt at peace at the Cullen house.

I had just returned a month ago from court and stayed in the Cullen home. I started to get rather sick and I had begun to vomit almost daily. I was leaning my head against the cold tile of the bathroom when I heard movement downstairs.

"Rose?" a male voice said. "Rose, are you here?" I finally recognized it as Jake's voice. I groaned and he finally reached the door of the bathroom. He widened his eyes as he saw me and rushed towards me, pulling me up from the cold floor. "Rose are you okay?" He asked and I wanted to say something sarcastic but didn't have the energy. He scooped me up and carried me down to Billy's house at La Push. I wasn't sure why I felt like shit but maybe the others would.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter 17

Jake POV

Seeing Rose looking so pale and sick like that had scared me beyond belief. I had followed Carlisle and his family to their new home some years ago and I knew how fond we all were of her. I came back to Forks to visit the reservation and check on Rose, since I had been keeping a close watch on Ness since the Cullens had moved away. I understood the need for them to move but I also felt like I was losing Ness when they made towards Alaska.

Now with Rose looking so pale, I wasn't sure what to do besides take her to Billy's place. I remembered her telling me how their kind didn't get sick easily, add to that the immunity the phasing gives and it is strange for her to be ill at all. I did feel sad for Rose, because all of her friends were still at court and since she had revealed what she was now, it wasn't a very welcome place for her.

I ran to my dad's place as fast as I could without jarring her in my arms. I received a few concerned looks as I went through the reservation carrying her but I stayed on task. I opened the door to the house and went straight towards the living room where dad would be.

"Dad?" I called for him.

"What is it Jake?" He asked as he caught sight of Rose in my arms who was now unconscious.

"I found her at the Cullen place lying in the bathroom floor. She didn't look too good and she lost consciousness on the way over." I said. "Their kind usually don't get sick so we might want to handle this one on the res." I said and Billy nodded.

"Alright, put her down in your room. It's way more comfortable than the couch. Call Carlisle also and let them know something is up. Also we need to get in touch with those friends of hers at court as soon as we know anything." Billy said and I agreed.

Carlisle POV

Our family had relocated away from Forks and I had given Rose permission to stay at our home there. I couldn't imagine how she felt to be shunned from her people the way that she was and she stayed close to the wolves and paid short visits to court to see her friends and her mate. It was strange how a mortal could find love as deeply as ours, but Rose and Dimitri were like us in many ways. Dimitri was a guardian at court so he had to stay there and Rose could stay indefinitely, but because they had found out about what she was, they shunned her from court. They didn't openly oppose her because of Lissa but they had their own ways of showing her that she was unwelcome in their eyes.

We had moved to the opposing coast, a small town called Postdam located between the Adirondak mountains and the St. Lawrence Valley. Everyone had settled in pretty well and I was head surgeon at the local hospital. I was just about to go to my evening shift when my phone started to ring. My brow furrowed as I looked at the caller ID, wondering why Billy or Jake would be calling me.

"Hello." I said as I answered the call.

"Carlisle thank god!" Jake exclaimed. "Is there any way that you could come down here? I found Rose at your house a few minutes ago and she is in pretty bad shape." Jake said and my dead heart dropped a little at the news. We had all grown to love Rose as a daughter in the short time she stayed with us in Forks and we had kept up contact fairly regular, especially when Jasper had to go with her and Peter to fight some newborns or something bigger than one person could handle.

"Can you tell me what happened Jacob?" I asked.

"I came over and found her in the bathroom floor and she was really weak and pale. I don't know how long it has been going on since she lost consciousness while I ran her to Billy's. She still hasn't woke up yet. Rose told me before that they don't get sick much so it isn't something small. I was hoping not to take her to the hospital because she isn't entirely human." Jake said and I agreed.

"Alright, I will head that way as soon as we can. Call Dimitri and Lissa also. See you guys soon."

"Thanks doc. I'll call them when I hang up." Jake said and he hung up. Thankfully no one had left for their own things yet so I called a family meeting. My study was soundproof so they didn't hear the call or the conversation. I poked my head out the door of my study and called just loud enough for them all to hear.

"Family meeting downstairs now." I said and walked down the stairs to the unused dining room table and sat at the head of the table while the others began to file in quickly.

"What's up pops?" Emmet said and I held up a finger and waited until we were all seated.

"I just received a call from Jacob Black. There is an important issue that I need to see to and I wondered if you all were staying or going. It makes little difference but we have to leave as soon as possible."

"Wait, what type of issue?" Jasper asked. I sighed knowing that it would be hard to hear. Edward looked grim, already reading my thoughts and knowing the seriousness of the situation.

"As we all know, Rose has been staying at our house in Forks regularly to get away from being shunned by the Moroi court. Jake found her in the bathroom floor and she had been very sick. She was weak and pale and he hasn't been able to get anything else from her because she lost consciousness on the way to Billy's. If you remember, Damphirs don't get sick very much and that combined with the healing from her wolf should make it that she doesn't get sick at all." I said and I watched Jasper's face fall in worry as I explained.

I looked at all of my family and received a firm nod from all of them save Jasper. He looked up towards me and nodded saying, "We're going too."

"Okay, I have to call the hospital and have someone take my shift so you guys start packing what you need and be ready to go in thirty minutes. Edward, I need you to gather some things and prepare my medical bag quickly. He nodded and we went to packing what was needed. I just hoped that Rose would be alright.

Dimitri POV

I missed Roza so bad that it physically hurt me. I didn't blame her one bit for staying away from court so much. Lissa had made sure that no one outwardly accosted Roza when she was here, but the Moroi and even some of the guardians had ways of shunning her so that they were technically not involved in blatant disregard of their queen's wishes, at least where it would be seen by others.

I was in the throne room with Lissa when there was a text on my cell. I had turned the ringer off and knew that there was a missed call so the text was likely related. I discreetly looked at the text and I almost fainted at what I saw.

_D- Call the Rez ASAP. Emergency w/Rose.- Jake._

I knew that it was important if he was trying to reach me and I was standing close to Lissa as her guardian for the proceedings. I leaned down and whispered to Lissa.

"Your majesty, there is an emergency regarding Roza." I told her and her head whipped in my direction and she gasped in shock. She closed the proceedings and we rushed out as fast as decorum would allow. Lissa called some of our friends to her apartment while I called some of the others. Once we were all there I called Jake back and he explained the whole thing. He also pointed out that Carlisle was coming to check her out but that it might be some time. Sue Clearwater had started to give her fluids through IV since she was still unconscious. Once I hung up, I came back into the room and told everyone what was going on.

"I got a message from Jake while we were in court sessions and it said it was an emergency. I just got off the phone with him and he said that he found Roza in the bathroom floor and she was very pale and weak. She had been sick but they don't know exactly how long seeing as she lost consciousness on the way to Billy's. She is still out but Sue is giving her IV fluids until Carlisle gets there to examine her." I said.

"Well it looks like we are going back to Forks." Lissa said and we all made our plans and rushed to get aboard the jet, heading out to Forks. Abe was also informed and he decided to come with us. I just hoped that my Roza was okay.

Rose POV

I don't know how long I was out but I felt a cool hand across my cheek and looked up with a groan. I was surprised to see that Carlisle was there and he smiled at me a little.

"Welcome back Rose. You've been out for a while but you're doing just fine now. Rose I need to know how long you have been sick." Carlisle said.

"For about a week. It started after I came back from my court visit with Dimitri. Why?" I asked and he looked puzzled for a moment.

"Rose didn't you say that Damphirs can't conceive with other Damphirs?" he asked.

"No they can't. What is going on?" I asked almost pleadingly.

"Rose you are pregnant." Carlisle said and I heard gasps through the room. I looked up to see that I was back at the Cullen home and all of my friends from court were there also. Dimitri looked devastated by something and I wondered what that was. Wait…did Carlisle just say I was pregnant?

"That's not possible Carlisle. Damphirs cannot conceive with other Damphirs and Dimitri is the only one I have ever been with that way." I said and everyone looked just as confused as I was. Jake cleared his throat to get the attention of the others in the room.

"Carlisle, what if in normal circumstances that is true, but since Rose has abilities like ours, maybe it made it possible." Jake said. For once I was grateful for his big mouth.

"I guess that could be a possibility." Carlisle mused. "We will have to look at some blood work and other tests to be sure but that seems like the only plausible explanation."

oO-Oo

The last several months have driven me to the point of near insanity. I had constant shadows following me throughout the house and now I was told that I would need to go where the Cullens had moved to. It was much closer to court and they also insisted since I would need a doctor. I had gotten so used to being alone that I had a hard time being near anyone save Dimitri.

Dimitri had to go back to court with the others and would be making frequent visits while he put in his resignation and they assigned a new guardian for Liss. Dimitri refused to let me care for the baby on my own and vowed that we could be together as soon as the court found his replacement.

So here I was at the new home the Cullens had acquired several years prior. Dimitri had just left to go back to court and I missed him already. We weren't sure if our child would have the same abilities as I had and Billy was looking into the old prophecies to see if there was anything there. So far the pregnancy was going just as any normal pregnancy would and it was apparent that I had to endure seven more months of torture before my child was born.

oO-Oo

I won't go into the agonizing pain that is childbirth but I will say that it was worth it, albeit painful. Our daughters was beautiful and I couldn't contain my joy at the sight of our little girls- yes I said girls. Apparently Dimitri and I were gifted with twin girls and we adored them. They wouldn't be accepted at court but they were accepted by our extended family here and the wolves at La Push. Everything at court was getting strained and it seemed the resentment for me and now Dimitri had grown out of control. Some had the audacity to plea for our destruction since we were as the Moroi put it, 'abominations of the guardian bloodlines'.

I didn't know what to think of all of that since the Moroi seldom cared where the guardians originated from so long as they were protected. Some were even calling for the death of the two of us and our daughters. It was strange to me, seeing as our daughters were very bright and seemed to progress faster than any Damphir I have ever seen aside from Ness. Ness was also another story. She and Jacob were thick as thieves now and I knew that it wouldn't be long before he was asking her to marry him.

Dimitri's family were the only ones in the guardian world that didn't judge us so harshly. Yeva had mentioned that one day their time would come and they would need the help of us and our daughters. Olena and the others also loved the girls with all of their hearts and visited us as often as possible.

After Caleigh and Anna were about six months old, Dimitri and I decided that it wasn't safe for then here. We talked to the elders at La Push and they offered that we stay on the reservation in order to protect our daughters.

In the mean time, the Strigoi and the cold ones were gaining momentum once again and I would have to set out to deal with them very soon. I hoped that no matter what occurred, my girls would be safe from danger.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Rose POV

Dimitri had finally resigned as a guardian of the court and they found a replacement for him and myself to guard Liss. After 18 years of living on the reservation with the boys at La Push, the Strigoi and the cold ones were getting bolder in their attacks. Lissa had kept me informed on the inner workings of the court all these years and would borrow Pavel and Sergei from my father to come and visit us on many occasions.

The Moroi were getting attacked more frequently but most refused to acknowledge that help was needed. The Cullens didn't visit very often due to being exposed and I understood. Dimitri and I visited them often wherever they managed to relocate to. I watched my girls grow older and I was happy in the life that we had, even though I constantly missed my friends. We also paid several visits to the Belikov's over the years. The saddest part of our lives was when Yeva passed from old age. We were all devastated by the news and even Abe had come to the reservation to travel with us to Russia for the funeral. Abe and surprisingly Janine loved the girls and Janine and I were much closer than we had ever been.

I was sitting on the front porch of our home watching my now teenage girls laugh and play with the boys. The boys, well more like men now, considered them both to be like nieces and they often called the boys their uncles. Renesmee lived here on the reservation with us now since she had married Jake and everyone had their imprint and were starting families of their own.

Caleigh and Anna were four when I got pregnant the second time with our little boy. Joshua Aiden Belikov was now 14 and I could see the signs in him that I did with the girls. The girls phased for the first time when they were 16. Dimitri wasn't happy with that but it wasn't like he could do anything to stop it. Caleigh was dark grey in her wolf form and Anna was a deep black in hers. I could see that it wouldn't be long before our son would eventually phase.

I could feel that the time was coming that Yeva had mentioned all those years ago when the girls were born. Soon the Moroi would need our help. I still managed the cold ones from time to time, whenever I was made aware of the occasional rouge or newborn army, but I could feel the day coming when myself and my daughters would have to go to court and destroy yet another threat.

I was pulled from my thoughts as I heard the phone ring and I stood to retrieve it. I answered it quickly and was surprised to see that it was Lissa calling.

"Hello." I answered.

"Rose, It's Lissa. How are you and the kids?" Lissa asked and I could tell that her voice was strained a little. Lissa and Christian had been married shortly after the girls were born and the wedding was a disaster because the Moroi at court refused to allow me to be a part of it. Such prejudice was the last straw for me and Dimitri. We didn't hold Lissa responsible of course, but the damage had already been done thanks to the Moroi and the guardian council. Two months after, Lissa announced she was pregnant and I was happy for her. Since then, she had a total of four children; three boys and a girl. The first boy was slightly younger than our daughters. They ranged in age from 17 to 13.

"Good Liss, how about your little family?" I said laughing. I heard her laugh as well.

"Fine." She paused and breathed a heavy sigh. "Rose, the court needs you. We are expected to be under attack by all things immortal. Strigoi and cold ones being the main issue, but there have been a few sighting of children of the moon close by." I swore that I could feel the color drain from my face. I wouldn't involve my daughters unless it was absolutely necessary, and my son was still too young for these types of things.

"How long do we have before they are expected to attack Liss?" I asked.

"By the end of the week Rose. The Moroi are scared and guardians are being lost. I told them based on their treatment of you and Dimitri not to expect help, but there are Moroi that are now begging for your aid." She said sadly and I knew that she wasn't pleased with asking me this.

"Very well Liss. I will make some calls and see what can be done. I need Sydney to get me all of the information on the recent attacks and have them available. Call Abe if you must. I will have to talk to Dimitri and he won't be pleased with this. I want to speak to the Moroi when I get there also." I said and she agreed. She wished me luck and we ended the call. I sighed hard as two firm arms wrapped around me.

"Roza, what's the matter?" Dimitri asked. I turned around in his arms to face him.

"That was Lissa. Remember what Yeva said after the girls were born about the Moroi one day needing the help of me and our daughters? That day has come." I said and he looked at me in disbelief.

"We can't Roza. After all they have done to us. Roza they persecuted us for something that was out of our control and we no longer are tied to protecting the Moroi." He said.

"I know Dimitri, but this is what I was meant to do. Regardless of how they treated us, we have to help, at least for our friends' sakes." I said. "I need you to stay here with Joshua while I do this and I will call Jasper, Peter, and possibly the Brothers to assist. I will try to keep the girls out of it but I can't guarantee it. I see the signs in Joshua and he will be phasing soon." I told him. "I need to talk to the elders before anything is decided but I have to do this." He looked in my eyes and his shoulders sagged in defeat.

"I know Roza. Please come back to me safely. I can't survive it if something happens to you or the girls." He said sadly and kissed me with as much love as he had. We broke apart soon after and Dimitri stayed to watch the kids while I went to talk to the elders. The only elder that really knew about me from the beginning was Jacob's father, seeing as he was the only original elder remaining since I was welcomed here. Sam had taken the place of one of the elders seeing as he was the oldest here now besides Billy. Jacob would take Billy's position after him. Quil took his father's place on the council.

I walked into the council meeting building where I knew I would find Billy, Sam and Quil. Luckily for me it was meeting day so I didn't have to look for them real hard. Emily took the place at the reception desk and I smiled at her.

"Emily, I need to speak to the council. I received a call from the Moroi and my services are needed." I told her and Emily went straight for the phone and told them I was here and said it was urgent. She put the phone down and nodded for me to enter the meeting room.

"Rose, what can we do for you?" Billy asked and I smiled. Like Jake, he was a good friend and very understanding.

"I have been asked to assist in a rather large immortal problem from Lissa." I stated.

"How big of a problem?" Sam asked.

"Strigoi, Cold ones and Children of the Moon." I stated and their eyes widened. "All are ready to attack the court by the end of the week. Yeva mentioned something like this when the girls were born. She said that the girls would have to assist. This could get really ugly."

"You have whatever you need from us Rose, but we won't be able to send others so you may have to rely on the Cullens." Billy said and I nodded.

"While I am away, I need someone to keep an eye on Joshua. I see the signs in him that I saw in the girls before their first phase. I will be leaving with the girls as soon as I can make the necessary arrangements." They nodded and promised to keep an eye out for Joshua. I left the meeting hall and went to make arrangements. I called the Cullens, and the Volturi, along with Peter and Charlotte. I left messages for them all to arrange a conference with me immediately. I went to my computer in my office and was surprised that the Cullens and Peter and Char were waiting for me. Aro and his brothers were on conference within minutes.

"Hello Rose." They chorused and I smiled a little.

"Hey guys." I greeted. "Just a minute and I'll get the girls since they are a part of this too." I saw them nod and I stepped put the door and called for them. "Caleigh, Anna. Come here for a minute please." I sat back down just as they walked through the door of the office.

"Okay I received an urgent call from Liss, saying the court was going to be attacked by immortals." I said but Aro interrupted.

"Which type?" Aro asked.

"All three types simultaneously." I answered and Caius growled as did some of the others. "Yeva mentioned when the girls were born that this day would come. I had hoped she was wrong but I can't get that lucky. The numbers like they are expecting means there is no way my daughters and I can do this alone." I said. "The timing really sucks especially since Joshua is showing the same signs the girls did before they phased so the wolves are needed here."

"We understand Rose. What do you need us to do?" Aro asked.

"They are poised to attack by the end of the week at court. I need all of the fighters I can get. Christian and Abe will be able to help with their magic but I need them above the fight. Guardians can't fight your kind so it might be best to keep them out if we can."

"Mom, what if the guardians use the silver bullets? They can shoot them from the roofs. It won't affect the cold ones but it would be effective against the Strigoi and the children of the moon." Caleigh said and I smiled at them. They haven't been in such a big fight like this but I did make sure that they were always prepared.

"Perfect Caleigh. I will call grandpa and have the bullets made as soon as we are through here." I said and she smiled. I need those that are fighting to meet me near the court. Carlisle, do you still have a home stationed nearby?" I said.

"We do Rose. It's in Bethlehem PA not far from the court, but far enough that the others who are attacking wouldn't get wind of us." He said and I nodded.

"Perfect. Have everyone meet there. I need to go to court beforehand to give the Moroi a piece of my mind but I will meet you all there as soon as I am finished." I said and Emmet laughed.

"Give 'em hell Rose!" Emmet said and I smiled while my girls giggled.

"Of course I will Em. Thanks guys. I need to call Abe and get some things arranged but I will be in touch. You all know how to contact me." I said and they all nodded before saying their goodbyes and the video conference ended. The girls and I packed a few things and I called Abe to make the necessary arrangements. We had everything set up to leave the reservation first thing the next morning, headed for the Moroi court.

That night, Dimitri and I waited for the girls to go to bed and Joshua was with his uncles staying at their home. We shared what could possibly be our last night together, but I didn't think of it that way. I knew that somehow, we would come out of this alive, or at least I truly hoped we did.

The next morning the girls and I got up early to set off for the one place I dreaded more than anything. I didn't know how my little meeting with the Moroi would go, but since they needed my help I was in charge this time. I allowed the girls to come with me but I made sure that if there was a problem, they were to run to the location the others were meeting us at and not look back. As long as the girls were safe, my life was forfeit.

We got a mixture of looks from the Moroi and the guardians once we arrived at court. Some of the guardians looked at my girls with lust in their eyes and a cold glare from me caused a halt to most of them. We took our bags to the room that Lissa had provided in her wing of the palace and we made our way to the meeting hall. I had Lissa set it up where the councils would both be present and since the room was too small for everyone in court, the CCTV circuit was rigged for broadcast of the meeting. I walked into the meeting hall flanked by my daughters. Lissa was in her seat at the front of the room and stood up to welcome me. In an uncharacteristic move for a queen, Lissa stepped towards me and hugged me tightly. Once the quick greeting was over, she returned to her position.

"This meeting is to discuss the serious threat to the court and our way of life. Eighteen years ago, the Moroi society made the worst mistake of our existence, we allowed our own prejudice exile a very important person from this court. I opposed this action but the Moroi, behind my back as a whole I might add, made it impossible for Rose Hathaway to stay here at this court for any length of time. I am appalled at this action just as I was those years ago." Lissa said. Some of the Moroi actually had the nerve to look remorseful.

"Now there is a war coming to our doorstep with the immortal world. Within the week, they will be within these wards. I managed to get Rose Hathaway to agree to help us in our plight, but make no mistake, the damage you all did those years ago is still there. Rose wished to address the entire court so I now give her the floor." Lissa said and I nodded.

"Make no mistakes or assumptions to my reasons to be here. I am here for one reason and one reason only and that is for those of you that stood by me like they said they would. I have known some of you for many years, defended you and nearly died for some of you. I am only here for those that are worthy to be deemed friends in my eyes. With the exception of a select few, you all turned your backs on me when all I did was get bitten by a shape shifter. I was graced with the power necessary to defend this court, but because I was different, I was shunned by my own society. I am ashamed to say that I was once a part of this society. I have met cold ones that had many time over, more loyalty than you have shown. When I had my children, you all wanted me and two innocent children killed because of you stupidity and prejudice."

"You turned away from me but I have just enough dignity and honor to not do the same to you. I will defend this court so long as Vasilisa Dragomir remains Queen of the Moroi. After that, you will have to find someone else's feet to grovel at."

"I would like for Lissa, Christian Ozera-Dragomir, Eddie Castile, Mia Rinaldi, Jill Dragomir, Adrian Ivashkov, Mikhail Tanner and Sonya Karp, Abe Mazur and Janine Hathaway to all come forward please." I said and my friends and family made their way to stand with me. "These people are who I fight for. I fight for them and their children. I fight for my husband Dimitri Belikov who was also ostracized from this court. I fight for all of the Belikov family in Russia. The rest of you can kiss my ass for all I care." I said and gasps went through the room at my harsh words.

"Now there will be many different immortals attacking this court. I cannot do this alone but since you asked for my help, we do this my way. First, the guardians will not be fighting on the ground with the cold ones. They will be on the roof with weapons designed to kill the Strigoi and the werewolves. Make no mistake, the children of the moon are very different from my daughters and I so if the three of us are hit by the guardians, I will take it personal and I will kill anyone that harms them or me. Second, there will be cold ones on our side. They do not hurt innocents and they are here at my request so deal with it. Some feed on animals alone. My daughters, the cold ones and myself will take care of the cold ones."

When the fight comes, the guardians will go to the roof. The Moroi will be sent to safe zones. They will stay there until notified otherwise. Abe and Christian, I have a special job for you two." I said and I saw them both nod. "Now I have to meet up with my fighters so I will be leaving the grounds but I will return with my fighters. The cold ones that will arrive will be introduced so there are no mix ups. Lissa I return to floor to you." I said and my friends and the girls sat down with me while Lissa resumed her post.

"Your majesty, surely you don't think that this is necessary." One of the Moroi questioned and I smirked, knowing what was coming. "We have always been defended by the guardians and that has been enough. Why do we need Rose here now, especially bringing the enemies with her?" I snorted and Lissa smiled indulgently at me.

"You sir are for lack of a better description, an idiot. If the guardians don't stand a chance against the cold ones, one on one, then how would they fair during an attack?" Lissa said and raised an eyebrow. I laughed and muttered "idiot". He shut up pretty quick and the meeting ended soon after. Boy this would be some fun.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Rose POV

After the meeting, Caleigh, Anna and I met with my parents and the rest of our group of friends here at court. It had been over 18 years since I had been here and it was remarkably the same. Moroi hated change apparently no matter what aspect of their lives it occurred. We talked for a few moments over what we had been doing for our lives and we caught up with the others. I guess having the tribe's abilities allowed me to have aged better than the others. Caleigh and Anna were often mistaken for my sisters instead of my daughters. We had a great deal of fun with that.

The topic soon turned to the attack and I instructed then as to what I wanted them to do. I feared that if I involved other fire users in the attack that they would set one of my friends alight by either mistake or on purpose, so Abe and Christian would have to be the two I relied on. Mia wanted to help as well and I placed her with the fire users. Since water wouldn't do anything to the cold ones, she would distract the Strigoi with her element.

Caleigh, Anna and I left court soon after and went to meet the rest of the group at Carlisle's home nearby. We simply phased into our wolf forms and ran the short distance. We were just outside the house when we phased back and walked into the house.

"Rose, you're here!" Alice exclaimed and ran towards us, nearly knocking me over and I chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Well I've missed you too Alice, but do you think you could at least let us get through the door first before you tackle us." I said and she scowled playfully at me. I smiled and she slowly smiled as I was lifted into the air by one of Emmet's famous bear hugs. I squealed in surprise and I caught sight of all the others laughing at the display. "Em I love you and all but for god's sake put me down!" I heard Caleigh and Anna snicker a little at this and I sent them a playful glare. Emmet finally put me down and the three of us went to sit in the living room. Peter and Charlotte were here also but the Volturi had yet to arrive.

"Aro said that he would be here by nightfall." Carlisle added, answering my unasked question. I nodded and we caught up a little before I felt the familiar feeling that the Volturi had arrived.

"They're coming now." I said and we all went outside into the yard to greet our guests. Aro hadn't brought the whole guard, but he did bring several of his elite guard with them, along with Caius. Marcus stayed back with the rest of the guard and the wives.

Aro, good to see you my friend." Carlisle greeted.

"Of course Carlisle. We wouldn't miss the opportunity to deal out punishment to our kind and the children of the moon. We haven't had dealings with the Strigoi, but from what Rose explains I don't think they will be an issue." Aro explained smiling. He turned to me and my daughters. "Rose, you look still as lovely as ever. I see that your daughters have also become very beautiful." He finished and I smiled.

"Flattery will get you everywhere Aro." I said with a smirk and he laughed. "Perhaps we should go inside and start with introductions. My daughters are not quite as up to speed on your world as I am." I said.

"Of course my dear." Aro said and we filed inside the Cullen house. Aro and Caius took a seat on one of the couches while Carlisle and Esme took another. Jasper and Alice were on the love seat while Emmet and Rosalie sat curled into one of the recliners and Edward had Bella in the other. The guard members stood against the wall around the room, close to their masters similar to my own guardian training. Caleigh and Anna stood on either side of me while Peter and Char stood nearby.

"Aro, these are my daughters Caleigh and Anna. Joshua couldn't come because he is too young and had yet to phase." I said and turned to my daughters. "Girls, this is Aro and Caius, two of the rulers of the Volturi. The others with them are their guard. From the left there is Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, and Heidi." I introduced and the girls nodded. I tensed as I suddenly was aware of a new presence. I pulled my stake and held my finger to my lips to silence the others. Peter grinned at me because he knew that I enjoyed staking the Strigoi as I did when I was a guardian rather than just phasing or setting them ablaze. I went out into the yard and scanned the tree line until I detected the Strigoi coming. There were three and this would be a piece of cake.

"Stay inside guys, this will be easy." I said and the Strigoi laughed but lunged forward. I dodged the attacks on either side of me, fighting two of them at once. I sensed the third coming behind me and I spun around, connecting my stake into his heart. I pulled my stake from his chest as the other two lunged towards me again. I dropped down and kicked one upwards into the chest. As he flew back several feet, I swiped my stake across the other Strigoi's legs, causing him to drop in pain and I dove the stake down into his chest. Two down, one to go.

The final Strigoi recovered from the hit and lunged towards me and I jumped high in the air, flipping over him and sending the stake through his back and into his heart. I was panting in exertion as the final Strigoi fell and I was startled to hear the others cheering from the porch. I smiled towards them before setting the bodies of the Strigoi ablaze. I sheathed my stake and walked back into the house. Some of the guard members actually looked impressed and I smirked at that a little. Yep, I know I'm a badass. Edward chuckled, obviously hearing my thoughts and I smiled sweetly.

We spent the rest of the evening preparing our battle plans. Alice and Esme went to pick up something for myself and the girls while the Volturi, Peter, Charlotte and Jasper gathered with me to plan for the battle that was to come. I was worried for my daughters like any parent would but I knew they could handle it. I made sure that I taught them everything that I knew and Dimitri was also very helpful.

Soon after the girls and I ate and the others fed, it was time for us to travel towards the court. I had called Lissa to make sure that we wouldn't meet any resistance with the guardians at the gates. The time for the attack was getting closer and we began to head towards the court so that we would be prepared for the battle to come. Lissa was able to meet us at the entrance and the guardians gave little resistance to our presence. The Volturi, Whitlocks and Cullens were all ushered into the meeting hall where we could regroup.

"Jasper, I have to go and get the guardians sorted on the rooftops with the guns, but you guys can work out something for the fighters on the ground. Also I will have Christian and Abe up there to for extra firepower since they can recognize friend or foe. There should be no guardians fighting alongside us since they wouldn't stand a chance against anything but the Strigoi." I said and Jasper nodded along with the others as Caleigh and Anna followed me to my own task.

After the guardians were situated, I started to feel the nausea that accompanies the Strigoi arrival. I cringed at the sheer force of it, meaning that there were larger numbers than I had anticipated. Our fighters gathered in the main courtyard and the Moroi were instructed to go to safe zones that were warded. I almost doubled over as the Strigoi nausea mixed with the feeling that told me of the cold ones and the chill that rode up my spine as the children of the moon also approached.

"Girls, stay as close to me as possible. If you start to tire before the fight ends, fall back to the main hall." I told the girls and they nodded. They knew that while the others wouldn't tire, we would eventually.

As the Strigoi used humans to enter the wards, our shooters began firing on the Strigoi and the Children of the moon. Caius shot straight for the werewolves and the rest of the guard cut through the Strigoi like they were nothing. I managed to freeze many of the attackers, giving us the upper hand for the moment. The girls and I phased, not bothering with the staking of the Strigoi today because of the sheer number of opponents we had. Anna and Caleigh focused their attacks mostly on the Strigoi and the cold ones.

The fight was soon in full force and so far, we managed to knock down the numbers quickly. One of the cold ones had a gift that if it weren't for Bella and her shield, along with my own shield, we would definitely have already lost this fight. Bella shielded from the mental attacks but we were still susceptible to the physical stuff without my extra shield.

I used my own firepower to eliminate some of the opponents but tried to limit the use of my powers since that would tire me out sooner. I was fighting a particularly strong vampire when I took a very hard hit from my left side. I could feel the dislocation of my shoulder and I whimpered in pain as my body rolled to a stop. I felt a quick breeze of air as I looked up to see that my daughters had cornered the opponent who hit me. It was one of the werewolves that had been fortunate to bypass Caius. While the girls focused on him however, it left me open to the vampire that I had been fighting. Since my shoulder was out, I had trouble getting off the ground and the vampire took advantage of that face. He was raising his hand to strike when he was hit from the side. Peter and Jasper had come to my aid. Charlotte knelt down to me while Peter made sure that no one attacked her. I howled in pain while Charlotte put the shoulder back in place. It would have been much easier in my human form, but it was too dangerous to phase right now.

I stood after Char had it in place. With my healing, it wouldn't be long before the pain left. I looked up to scan the fight for my daughters. I felt unadulterated fear for the first time in a long time. Caleigh was fighting with the werewolf still and beside her, I saw Anna lying on the ground whimpering.

"Peter, go get Anna. NOW!" He followed my sight to where I had indicated and he was gone in a flash. I ran, pushing back the pain, towards my girls and I launched myself at the werewolf. Seconds later, he was no more as my jaws removed his head. I was trying to go to Anna but there were still too many opponents to fight and I was intercepted. I tried to target the attackers with my power as a group. I pulled as much darkness as I could. I had only done this a handful of time and I hoped it would work in this case. I focused on all the Children of the moon and the cold ones that were attacking us. After they were destroyed, Strigoi would be a piece of cake. I felt the darkness from Lissa, Adrian, Sonya and many more. I didn't know there were other spirit users in court but oh well. I pulled it all and had it wrap around the enemies. The Strigoi stopped fighting to watch in shock as their other fighters were surrounded in darkness.

They were lifted into the air seamlessly and I pulsed the darkness inward to them, basically crushing them. The darkness ignited and the crushed vampires and werewolves burst into fireballs. Everyone was in shock and I sent the still flaming opponents to the Strigoi that were in large groups, destroying them. Once the fires died, there were only a few Strigoi remaining that were quickly dispatched.

There was silence, eerie and shocked silence before our fighters burst into cheers of victory. I wasn't concerned about that as I rushed over to my daughters. Carlisle was already there working with Anna and I felt the tears in my eyes. I hoped that my girls would be okay. Caleigh had run off to phase back and retrieve our clothes and a blanket for Anna. Without thinking, I let out a pained howl for Anna, alerting the other fighters to the issue at hand. I jumped slightly as I felt a cold hand touch my fur and I looked over to see Jasper with sad eyes.

"She's okay Rose. She's hurt, but she is strong like her mother and she will bounce back." I tried to compose myself for my girls and Anna ran back over with my clothes. I took them and went in the woods to phase and dress faster than I knew I was able. I ran to be with my girls.

"Mama, I'm okay." Anna said with a pained smile. She was covered in the blanket and had phased back to her human form.

"She's alright Rose. She took some hard hits and some of the bones will have to be broken again to set them, but she will live." Carlisle said and I couldn't help but cry. I was happy beyond words that she would be okay, but sad that she had been hurt so badly.

Hours later she was just fine and resting at Lissa's while Eddie and Mom stayed with her. Carlisle and the others went back to the house and Lissa, Caleigh and I had to meet with the councils.

"Hathaway, where is the other that was with you? The council wished to see all of you." One of the council members said and I growled.

"The 'other' that you are referring to is my daughter, who is resting from her injuries from the attack. You are fortunate that I even entertain the idea of meeting with you so get on with it." I said and a few managed to look afraid. Good.

"On behalf of all the Moroi and Damphirs here at court, I would like to thank you Rose. You have saved us from destruction though our treatment of you wasn't deserving of your aid." Lissa said, casting a glare at the councils.

"Thank you, your majesty. However if there is nothing else, I would like to take my daughters home and be with my husband and my son." I said. Lissa nodded and I turned to leave.

"Wait, we are just letting her walk out of here with her daughters!" One Moroi said outraged. "Not only that, now she has another abomination as well. We cannot allow these things to survive…" he didn't finish before he was pinned to the wall by me. I growled at him and my eyes turned black with anger.

"Amazing, save your Moroi ass and you still want to talk shit. It would be wise to remember that the fastest way to piss me off is to call my children abominations. You should hope that an attack never comes again like the one that you just witnessed. Thanks to your blatent idiocy, you will receive no further help from my family." I said and released him. I turned to Lissa. "Sorry Liss but I have had enough. You and our friends have asylum if it comes to that, but I cannot help anymore."

"I understand Rose. I will see you soon." I hugged her quickly, not caring that the council was watching. I turned and left with Caleigh and retrieved Anna. Abe had the Jet ready so that we could go home without running there since Anna was still injured. I sent Abe and Caleigh to get Anna situated on the jet while I made a run for Carlisle's home.

"Rose, where are the girls?" Bella asked meeting me on the porch.

"Abe is getting them set up on the jet. I will be going back to the reservation very soon." I said.

"What happened Rose, Your anger is practically through the roof?" Jasper said and I sighed, tired of the drama and shit of my life.

"The council still has a stick up there ass about me and the girls. When I happened to mention my son, they wanted to destroy the 'abominations'." Gasps erupted through the room. "Needless to say my anger went haywire at that suggestion." They all nodded in understanding just as Aro and Caius returned from a hunt with some of the guard.

"Ah Rose, I had hoped to see you before we returned to Volterra. I actually figured that you would stay with Carlisle for a day or so before heading back." Aro said and I shook my head.

"I would prefer to get as far away from court as I can at the moment. Besides that Anna is recovering from her injuries and Joshua will phase soon." I said and he nodded.

"Something happened at court didn't it?" He said and I nodded. I pulled my blocks down and allowed him to see it. He hissed at the end of it and smiled sympathetically.

I said my goodbyes to the guard and the rulers as well as Carlisle and his family. Carlisle said they would be coming to Forks to pay a visit to Jake and Ness soon. Jane wasn't as hostile towards me as she was when we first met and we had struck an understanding of one another the last time I was in Volterra. I left the Cullen home and ran back to the Jet. Surprisingly, Abe and Janine were also coming to pay us a visit and see Joshua. We boarded the jet and went towards my family, my heart and my home.

Joshua phased soon after I arrived back home and I was proud of my son. Dimitri and I settled back into the ease of life on the reservation with the kids and paid visits to Volterra, the Whitlocks and the Cullens on several occasions. Lissa and our friends visited often over the years and the kids had managed to imprint on their other half. After all of the danger and drama of my life, we were all happy and healthy. I just hoped that it stayed that way. Strigoi were eliminated along with the children of the moon. Cold ones were only an occasional issue. Finally we were able to live happily, surrounded by our family and friends who supported us regardless.

* * *

**This is it guys. The end of the story and i really enjoyed writing it, but all things must end at some point. Thanks and please R&R.**


End file.
